Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated
by godramm
Summary: Welcome to Rebellion Reincarnated. Watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and take on the world for one reason, to change the past. LL/CC main at the start, but will evolve into a Harem story in due time. Poll is up to VOTE.
1. Act One: Part One

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill eachother in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I am obsessed with Code Geass, but feel a need to meddle with the happenings of it due to me believing some characters weren't treated right so I hope I do them justice in this fiction. This fiction starts at Season One, Episode 22. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or say I own any characters from the Code Geass Series. Rights are owned by Madman Entertainment, Kaze, Bandai Entertainment, FUNimation and Sunrise Studios. All rights are owned by their owners and I don't claim any rights to what is this fanfiction unless it is original content. I claim the right to the plot used in this story, and disclaim any characters, plot points, and scenes that haven't been created by me. This disclaimers remains for the chapters after this one and the same disclaimer applies.**

 **Act One: Part One**

 _Memories, one of most precious items one has in the in their lifetime. It drives them forward and makes them stronger as a person and as a soldier._

 _I thought for the memories I lost, everyday working to retreieve hope._

 _Then hope came, but not as memories. It came in a form of geass. With this power I'm able to do anything and will use it to protect the ones I love._

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?" Euphemia asked while staring at the back of Zero while he began unhooking the back plates from his mask, turning around to look at the princess face to face.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid." Lelouch states while looking at his sister, pulling a device from his back holster.

"This is a needle gun, made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up by a metal detector."

He said, pointing the gun at his pink haired sister.

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me would you?" She asked, not even flinching at the sight of the gun.

"No." He starts dramatically. "I would never do that. You'll be doing the shooting Euphie."

In shock, Euphemia's eyes widened in wonder and fright for a moment, thinking of any reason she would shoot her long lost brother.

Still pointing his gun at his dumbfounded sister, Zero continues. "This ceremony is being broadcasted globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next? "

Scared out of her mind from the crazy words her brother is speaking, she timidly responds to the question at hand.

"Rioting would break out I'd imagine."

"Right." He said slowly, adding emphasis to the one answer. "Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a trap. Instantly your popularity will crash to Earth." Pulling down his bandana to reveal his smirking face.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan." Euphemia states, now with a little more authority than before, disturbed from the crazy speaking her brother his spouting, but on the other hand looks at what he said and can't help, but smile a bit.

Even though they weren't thinking of the same way, the both wanted to have a free Japan.

He was willing to get shot by her to do so.

"If you force it upon us from up high, then you are as bad as Clovis was!" Staring his sister down as he said this, he saw her flinch from his words and continued his speech.

"All tasks are at hand have been hovering over near death. Zero will be met with cheers he rises back, like a phoenix after its rebirth. Because people don't give a damn about reason, but no one can resist miracles." He finishes, his smirk widening as he spoke.

He slid the gun from his hand and into his palm.

"Now, take the gun" He said smoothly, letting his words sink in.

"Huh!?" She stated in alarm taking a step backwards, wondering how he would make her do such a thing.

She loved him and his sister to death and wouldn't hurt a single hair on their heads.

"There can only be one messiah, you understand? And when the people see the fact that you are a false one they'll..." He stopped, screaming in pain.

Pictures begin flashing before his eyes as he saw things that hadn't happened yet, things that should never happen.

Euphemia killing the Japanese people, her eyes ringed red in the horrific glow of geass around her bright bluish irises.

Him... oh god... him killing her in front of the world.

Then he sees Kallen finding out about his real identity when he tried to save his sister, being stopped by... Suzaku.

His memories being taken away, being forced to help his damned father as Julius Kingsley.

He remembered all of it, all the way to his death at the hands of Zero.

How stupid he was, trusting Suzaku.

He knew he was the only one willing and wanting to kill him, the only one he could give the most horrible sentence to.

Being forced to leave their lives and live one as the man who killed the one person you loved.

He knew the plan would work, he had worked out a plan B with Anya and all the scientists besides Rakshata and Nina.

Even though he respected the woman, she was as trustworthy as all of the other Black Knights were besides Kallen and Tohdoh.

Nina was far too unstable to help him with this plan.

With her memories back and stable, Anya was more than happy to help if the Zero Requiem went awry.

While all of the prisoners he had were restrained, those three weren't locked in at all.

One little movement and they would be freed from their 'bounds'.

He had a switch on his left wrist, when activated, could call the rebuilt Mordred to the location or the procession in front of Anya.

The same for a Vincent for both Lloyd and Cecile.

His memories began to get fuzzy as he remembered everything from his past life and fainted in front of a scared Euphemia after seeing her brother scream in pain and finally falling to his knees where she caught him.

The gun, sliding from his palm and falling to the floor, sliding across the room into the corner, where it would be forgotten for the rest of the evening.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N There you have it everyone, the beginning of my first fanfiction. Who else should come back with Lelouch? What should happen next to Lelouch and his gang? What about Euphemia? Updates will come when inspiration hits me, so please drop a review if you enjoyed and see ya in Chapter 2. GODRAMM out. Btw I am wrting this on my phone so grammar mistakes will happen. Also these chapters won't be this short, I'm just seeing if anyone want me to continue this story.**

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release. I left the original Author's Note as a reminder how far this story has came since it's original debute.**


	2. Act One: Part Two

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **A/N Welcome to the second chapter for Code Geass: Rebllion Reincarnted, hope you enjoy it and as promised this chapter will be way longer then it's sister chapter. I would like to point out I have gotten the rights from GeassedB2 to his works and would like to continue them, but do not wish to copy them as I believe in originality more then copy and paste. You will notice that I will borrow elements from his story to push mine along. He just isn't into the anime and has no drive to make a new chapter for something he doesn't enjoy anymore. With that out of the way please enjoy the second chapter and remember to review and favorite if you enjoyed this work. No Flames tho.**

 **Act One: Part Two**

 **Outside of the SAZ building, 15 minutes ago.**

"Are you sure it is okay leaving her highness with Zero all alone like this?" A female officer said to both of her fellow sergeants getting their attention.

"Princess Euphemia ordered us to. We couldn't stop her unless we wanted to be killed for treason by Princess Cornelia. You know how protective she is." A male officer piped in, showing he was unhappy about what they were doing.

"Oh she'll be fine, after all if, she feels like she's in danger she would press the emergency call button. We'll have that damn eleven dead faster than he could blink." The second man stated, showing how much he really cared about the situation at hand.

Suzaku stood near the Gawain, making sure nothing funny happened with Zero and his frame while his princess was with him. He hated the fact Zero was with her highness and wished he could get her away from that terrorist.

As Suzaku stood there, a jolt ran through him as he felt something coming from the monstrous frame of Zero's behind him.

As he turned around he saw some golden dust flying around the frame, slowly forming into a female form. He stared wide eyed as he recognized the woman, making him jump back in shock as the sergeants looked at the eleven hatefully. One of the males piped up to the knight.

"Is there something wrong eleven?" He asked with disdain, making it sound like he was talking to a crazy person.

Suzaku however didn't hear the racist man as he started shaking.

"Why are you here?" He asked with his voice shaking like his whole body.

"Why are you with Zero? Why help a monster?" He finished staring down the Knightmare frame.

Inside the Gawain C.C looked on with little care, but interested on what was unfolding with the eleven knight. "It looks like he can see me in here. Is it because of our indirect contact in what occurred on Kamine Island. Or is because he... but if that's the case then..."

She didn't finish her thought, deciding on getting out of the frame to speak with the boy herself. With a fluid motion she popped the hatch and got out of the cockpit.

She slid down the frame, reaching the bottom and landing as elegant as always on her feet, even in heels.

As the green haired beauty landed in front of him, Suzaku could only look in shock as what he believed was his imagination.

After gaining his wit he stammered out. " I... it was you, I thought so."

"I need to know one thing from you Suzaku Kururugi, are you the... owwwww!" C.C screamed in pain, visions flying into her brain of years after this day. Visions of two huge battles, both masterminded by her contractor.

She watched in horror as Charles and Marianne tried to kill the only thing on this rock that she had ever cared for besides that damned nun.

She watched herself pray to the God that one thing she cared for was saved. Pray that he would live after his plan had came to be a finished memory.

The days they spent after he had returned, trying and planning to be able to do the ultimate cheat in life.

Time travel was one of the only things you couldn't achieve via geass or a Code.

They must had been going at this plan for two years, trying different variables Lelouch could think of, trying different combinations of things, not realizing the answer of their time traveling question was in their grasp since day one of Lelouch's Rebellion.

She continued to remember all of the past things she had done, being overwhelmed by all the flashes entering her aged mind. She fell to the ground, fainting right in front of the white knight.

 **Back inside the room with Euphemia and Lelouch.**

Euphemia looked worriedly at her brother as he laid on the floor.

He had been screaming in pain, wincing every so often for the past five minutes since he passed out for no reason.

She held his hand as he twitched in agony from what she did not know, but slowly he stopped twitching as his body finally settled, as his breathing returned to a normal pace.

Lelouch woke up with a jolt, breathing hard has he jolted upright into a sitting position, sweat pouring down his face.

He looked all around in alarm as he was wondering where on Earth he was. All of the sudden everything hit him.

"Oh... it worked as expected... I'll have to owe that witch a pizza now for think up such an effective plan." He said as he realized that finally after months of planning and work, their plan finally worked, not realizing where he was at this moment of time.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Sweet Euphemia asked her brother as he started talking nonsense again.

Startled out of his thoughts from the voice he just heard, he looked up and saw a face he thought he never see again his life.

"Eu...Euphemia is that y.. you?" He stuttered out, not prepared to see the sister he had killed a long time ago.

And in Euphie style she smiled her beautiful smile and replied to his simple question.

"Of course it's me Lelouch." She stated looking at her brother as he stood up quickly and wrapped her in a big hug. " Lelouch what's going on, are you okay?"

"I am now, Euphemia li Britannia. Thanks to you." Lelouch stated with a smile forging on his face, finally remembering why he was here and what he needed to do.

To fix all the wrongs he had ever done, he might as well start with one of the biggest problems he created.

"That isn't my name anymore Lulu." She said with a giggle. "I renounced it a few days ago so I could set up the SAZ. There will probably be a formal announcement issued by the Homeland any day now. I have given up my claim to the throne"

Getting up from her kneeling position, Euphemia looked at her shocked brother and smiled, deciding to help the cloaked man to his feet.

"But why Euphie...?" Lelouch acted shocked, but he remembered how brave she was the first time and how proud he was of her for the selfless act. "It isn't because you accepted Zero, is it?"

"Well of course it is Lulu. I had to pay the price to do something so selfish, that is the consequence. You should know something about, right Zero?" She said, adding that last bit to push her point, something she hadn't said the first time.

Getting wide-eyed even more now Lelouch looked at the White Princess in pride.

She was just as big of a symbol as he was. If they truly worked together, there would be no stopping them in action.

With that in mind he started speaking to his once gone. "Yes... but it wasn't difficult for you to give that up was it. I'm sure it wasn't just for me was it?" Growing a thin smile onto his face as he leaned his head to the left a bit.

"You're not as conceited as I thought you were." She giggled out, putting her hand to her mouth. "But no, I mainly did it for Nunnally. Just as you are doing all this for her too." Moving her arms to prove her point. "She told me herself, 'All I have ever wanted is just be with my big brother and that's all that matters in my eyes. I want nothing more than just that.'"

"For that petty reason sister... you gave your whole life for a wish of a small innocent girl?" Lelouch asked, looking downward as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He was so proud of her at this moment and just prayed that one day he would become as strong as her in this existence.

"That's right Lelouch, that is how I made up my mind." She stopped and looked at him with love and warmth in her eyes.

"It made me stop and think of what is important in life and for me that is the happiness in my family. While I care for the people of Japan this whole thing isn't for them at all, it's for Nunnally's safety. Do you understand now Lulu? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or any real worth to me really. So don't worry your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone about you."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he remembered back at the Aries Villa in the Homeland where he used to kiss her on the cheek just as she just did to him.

With a tears rolling down his face, Lelouch began to chuckle softly. "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we won't ever see each other again." Euphemia stated, smiling slightly.

"Euphie, you are a fool. An absolutely amazing fool." He said looking onto the monitor in front of him.

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you in games or studies..., however..."

She was caught off guard as Lelouch cut her off.

"However in your usual, rash, sweet Euphie fashion, you managed to end up winning all of it."

Looking over at his sister, he continued.

"When I think of you, I don't see a Sub-Viceroy or a princess. I only see the little Euphie who you used to be. I look at our time playing at the Villa and see the sister I lost 7 years with."

"Then will you join little Euphie and help her, for Nunnally?" She asked holding out her hand to her brother.

Silence filled the area as Lelouch contemplating on what to say next. Of course he was going to help her, but how?

Surely the Black Knights would betray him again if he did so.

On the other hand they might not, but they don't trust any Britannian so even if he didn't get betrayed, they won't work with them till Japan is completely free.

"Euphemia Lamperouge, you are... you are, by far, the worst opponent I have ever faced." He stopped to laugh as he wiped the tears away then grabbed Euphemia's hand in the process. "You win."

"Huh... Lelouch what did you say?" She asked, the smile getting bigger on her face.

"I said you win Euphemia Lamperouge." He said smiling big as she did as well.

"But why give me your last name Lulu?"

"Well you're going to need a place to stay, so I thought why not come with me and Nunnally. No one would suspect anything." Lelouch replied, shrugging his shoulders

"Oh thank you LELOUCH!" She yelled, running into his arms and hugging his fragile frame hard."Lulu I still have a question for you." She said looking up to his face from his chest.

"Anything Euphie."

"You didn't really believe I would shoot you, did you brother?" And with that Lelouch froze, forgetting how to speak for a moment as he remember what happened last time he was asked that question.

He swore to himself that if he had the chance, he wouldn't allow another massacre princess.

"Sweet Euphemia, there's tons of things I could make you do without your knowledge." He said, a smirk growing on his face.

"It's called geass and my power is I can make anyone do anything I order them to do, but only can do it once."

"If you have this power, make me do something I would never do." Euphemia said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm let me think of something... how about this. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, go sit in the chair to your right!" Lelouch yelled making sure he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

With that, her eyes glowed a familiar red making Lelouch flinch as she walked over to the chair he ordered her to sit on.

She sat down with no emotion on her beautiful face and relaxed. With her task completed, the red rings around her eyes began to dim

Finally coming back around she looked around in astonishment as she was not where she had been only a few seconds ago, so it must mean...

"Oh my ..."

'He was right.' She thought in shock

"Believe me now sister?" With a laugh he walked over to his sister and tried to help her up, but she knocked his hands away.

"How... can I trust you Lelouch? With such a power you could do anything..." she stammered out, scared of the power he help.

"Euphie, don't worry, I would never betray you..." he said sadly holding out his hand. " You can trust me on that. I promise."

She looked up at him, looking into his eyes that she used to idolize as a young girl, seeing the trust and love those eyes had before Lady Marianne died.

She couldn't help and smile at the memory and decided, then and there, that she would follow Lelouch no matter where he went. She reached to shake his hand when a giant crash echoed through the room.

They both looked over in shock as the room door was slammed to the ground from its hinges.

To Lelouch's shock, he knew the powerful figure that had done the destruction to the door frame as they ran into the room.

"Zero, are you in here?!

 **A/N There is Act One: Part Two, and it ends on a cliff hanger. What will happen since Euphemia is Geass free. How will the SAZ go for The Lamperouges. Who is the one that ran into the room with them?**

 **Don't expect chapters to come out this quickly as I already had these two chapters done, with the the time of posting this. I am a college student and have a full time job so time can get rought at times. As always, if you enjoyed please leave a review and pm me if you have any questions. GODRAMM out.**

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release.**


	3. Act One: Part Three

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **A/N I am excited to hear all the awesome reviews, hopefully this chapter will bring more of those reviews coming! Thanks you everyone and hope you enjoy. I will reply to reviews in every three chapters.**

 **vienx.001 - Me neither, I understand that he helped him when Lelouch was at one of his weakest points, but besides that he has always hinder Lelouch. Don't worry, C.C. is definitely in the harem and is one of his main people he cares for.**

 **A.D. Fields - Since Britannia is based off of the old Monarchy, I see no reason not to have it. And I have plans to include at least one of those two into the pairing, but it will be later on.**

 **Shadow At Midnight - Thank you for the compliment. I am trying to not use the cliche sht you find like 'Oh God owes Lelouch' or 'Kallen finds a person that can take her back in time.' I tried to show that even how smart Lelouch and C.C. is, it took them a long while to figure out how to do it.**

 **Cerberus Alpha - Your review actually switched this whole chapter. Thanks to you as well. To be honest, I didn't want to do Shinjuku because I knew I would have to go past the Shinjuku Mao and I'm sorry, but I hatehis characterand thought it was just a waste of time. He does nothing significant at all. It won't be in this chapter, but I will go into detail more how they did it.**

 **BlackTyrantValvatorez- Same answer I said to A.D. Fields.**

 **In the previous part,**

"How... can I trust you Lelouch? With such a power you could do anything..." she stammered out, scared of the power he help.

"Euphie, don't worry, I would never betray you..." he said sadly holding out his hand. " You can trust me on that. I promise."

She looked up at him, looking into his eyes that she used to idolize as a young girl, seeing the trust and love those eyes had before Lady Marianne died.

She couldn't help and smile at the memory and decided, then and there, that she would follow Lelouch no matter where he went. She reached to shake his hand when a giant crash echoed through the room.

They both looked over in shock as the room door was slammed to the ground from its hinges.

To Lelouch's shock, he knew the powerful figure that had done the destruction to the door frame as they ran into the room.

"Zero, are you in here?!

 **Act One: Part Three**

Euphemia and Lelouch turned in surprise as the figure rushed into the room, breaking down the door as they ran in.

Yelling for Zero, the figure obviously didn't see the pair in the corner of the room.

Euphemia squealed as her knight looked for the man that had freed him a while ago.

Hearing Princess Euphemia's voice, Suzaku turned around to face the pair, not expecting what he saw.

"Euphie you're..." He was stopped in his tracks as he saw his childhood friend and fellow classmate standing next to the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11.

He stepped back in shock as he saw the dress his best friend was wearing.

'It couldn't be... he was at school watching Nunnally, and why is he with Euphemia. He has the motives to be him, but it's Lelouch.' His mind stated.

Suzaku stepped back as he stammered out. "You... your... you're Zero!?"

" I am, and what will you do now Suzaku Kururugi? Are you going to betray your best friend like you did your county of Japan?" Lelouch asked with his face plastered in a mask of indifference.

Suzaku already saw his face so he had no reason to hide it. He was sure he wouldn't kill him or reveal him as he did before.

The last time Suzaku had the motivation of Euphemia's death to fuel his hatred toward the Man of Miracles.

The problem is Suzaku was never trustworthy in his life and seemed to always betray people close to him to push himself and his reasoning forward,

"How... are you Zero..?Why? HOW!?" Suzaku shouted, his face a mask of disbelief.

"To free Japan as I have said in my speeches of course." Lelouch whipped back Suzaku, who was recovering from slowly from the shock of seeing his friend as the mastermind behind the terrorists.

"By killing innocent people Lelouch? That's not saving the country, that's destroying it! You don't care about Japan. So don't act like it!" Suzaku yelled at his friend, believing he was in the wrong with his actions.

"Suzaku, when you betrayed your father, how many lives did you destroy with that simple action?" Lelouch stated calmly, causing Suzaku to shake from the memory.

"Wait... what was the Lelouch?" Euphemia entered the conversation, looking and sounding as if she had been shot.

Lelouch forgot, Euphemia thought her little White Knight was perfect.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Don't listen to him Euphie, he is trying to deceive you Princess!" Suzaku yelled in panic.

His darkest secret might be unveiled to his princess.

"That is right Euphemia, Suzaku over there did something unthinkable. While Zero might kill people on the battlefield, just how your knight kills in the name of Britannia, the only difference is while I have never betrayed those I have loved...he, however, has." He stopped to let his words sink in the he continued, a smirk on his face.

"Your beloved White Knight killed the once proud Genbu Kururugi in cold blood, single handling ruining any chance Japan had against our beloved father." He added the last part with disdain.

Just thinking of his parents made him sick.

"Suzaku... I don't know what to say." Euphemia said with great sadness in her eyes.

"Euphie I swear it was for the best..." Suzaku trying to plead with the White Queen, only to be slammed in the face by her next words.

"Who's next Suzaku? Are you going to betray me next? You killed millions because of your action my knight..."

"I would nev..." he began, but was quickly cut off.

"Just stop Suzaku. We need to hurry up, what did you run in here for anyway?" Sounding distant, Lelouch looked at his friend pitifully knowing later on that Suzaku had the ability to stop him by himself. He needed him just as he did when they completed the Zero Requiem, but his friend needed to lose that damn pride of his.

"Ohh.. oh yeah. Lelouch... the girl in your knightmare, you know the one from Shinjuku? She just collapsed and is screaming for you, I swear I didn't lay a hand on her." He told the pair in a defeated tone.

'Euphemia did a number on him, I'll have to remember that. If what he is saying is true, she might have made it back, if she did then the others might have as well... hmm.' Lelouch thought, before stating "Thank you Suzaku. Please keep an eye on my eye on the door to the stadium, we don't need any unwanted visitors."

Suzaku looked at his princess who nodded at her knight. "I'll clear the room then give you the okay after."

Suzaku left the room and Lelouch looked over at Euphemia a surprised look on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that!" He chuckled as he said this.

"I picked him because how unfair he was being treated, as I see it now he did it to himself..." She said dejectedly, looking as the picture sadness and grief.

"Don't lie dear sister, you only said that to toy with the man you love." Lelouch said, a smirk forming as he looked at the pinkette.

"How do you know of that?" Her pained mask breaking, with one of disbelief.

"Do you not know that I was at the Fukuoka Base as well? I merely just listened in on your conversation." His smirk was on full blast now.

"I take back my previous comment, you are just as conceited as I remember." Euphie stated.

"Oh I'm confused." Lelouch said before getting playful hit in the chest by the now flushed princess.

"Okay I was at fault for that one, now to go help my witch." He stated, grabbing his dropped helmet and sliding the back plates onto his head.

He grabbed Euphemia's hand and when he did she squeaked out.

"You're going to meet the witch who gave me my Geass, so play nice Euphie." And with that he ran as fast as his unfit body would let him, dragging Euphie behind him.

As he reached the Gawain, he saw C.C and ran over to her position.

As he reached her, he collapsed onto his hands and knees breathing as hard as his lungs would allow. Euphemia watched her brother collapse and ran over to him.

"ZERO, are you okay?!"

"I... I'm... I'm fine Princess Euphemia." Zero answered with disdain laced in his voice. God he hated being this weak again...

He looked at his witch and grimaced seeing her in pain.

He swore she would experience any pain like she had before.

He reached down, bringing his hand to her forehead where her code mark was.

As he reached down, a light started illuminating from her head filling the area with a dull red glow.

He took his glove off revealing a similar mark like C.C had on her head on his right hand which began glowing as with a similar red sinister glow, slowly blending together, melting into a single beam.

His hand falling on top of her beautiful head, her green locks blowing away from the mark's power.

As his hand landed on her head, he felt his mind teleported into a very familiar area.

 **Inside C.C's Memories**

Inside a great house, bigger than any other in the little town, stood a tall, strong, handsome, older man. He had big broad shoulders and was the pinnacle of strength.

He stood round a table with fellow townspeople with him. You see, this man was Sir Rogers VII and he was the current mayor of this small town.

Around him was the finest of elegance and royalty. While this town was small, it was only filled with only with the richest of folks do to the town of Scarsdale being the biggest trader of the most exotic of spices.

Instead of having to travel and to trade with countries such as China and India, they could just trade to Scarsdale and easily get their Mace and Peppercorns here.

Rogers walked around the table, looking at the men whom he had in his back pocket.

With every trader in the town literally in his wallet with him paying them all off, he was one of the most powerful men in the world and he knew it, which made Lelouch sick.

He had heard of the man in a couple of times, but C.C never went into detail on her relationship with this man.

The details he knew though, it couldn't be good, he watched on as the scene unfolded.

He finished his lap around the table and stood in front of his chair with a grin on his face.

He grabbed his glass and raised it in the air. "A toast to another successful season, and hope to our lord that we will have another great season to come!"

Everyone raised the glasses and yell. "Cheers!"

And with that, they began eating their seasonal ham thinly sliced, steaming hot baked potatoes with onions grilled over a great fire, and a golden turkey, cooked to perfection.

With other vegetables joining the feast, there was plenty for all, all except one person.

Chief finished his glass of wine and looked over at Rogers.

With a bit of a slur he asked his mate. "Rog..Rogers mate." *Belches.* " Mate, where's that... unholy slut at? I need another drink dammit!" He yelled the last part getting angry that he had no more wine to fill in fat mouth with.

"I'm so sorry Marcel, I'll get the girl at once." He cleared his throat and then yelled. " GIRL, get the hell out here! And bring the wine with you, but If you contaminate it at all I swear I'll cut off your thumbs!"

To Lelouch's anger he saw a shaking and beaten girl walk through the doorway timidly holding a bottle of wine in her fragile hands.

Her hair was extremely dirty, with the original green color barely coming through underneath it.

Her face was scratched and cut, tears flowing down her face as she walked to the table, the drunken man holding his glass over half way to the little girl.

"You filth!" He yelled knowing very much who that girl was. "How dare you even lay on My witch!"

"Hurry up you BITCH!" He said grabbing the thin, oversized garment that was the only thing covering her broken body, ripping it slightly.

As she went forward, she lost her grip on the bottle of wine.

It slid from her fingers and landed on Marcel's lap, ruining his freshly stitched jacket and tailored pants that were specially made for this event.

"You bloody whore! I'll kill ya! I'll kill you!" He said standing up and pushing the poor girl to the ground.

He drew his sword and started slashing at the green haired child, making several gashes across her body.

"Connor! Get in here and grab the freak!" Rogers yelled as his guard came in from the front door and grabbed the young girl by the hair and pulled her near Rogers, his grin completely gone now.

"Tell Mister Steves that you apologize."

"I... I... am sorry... Mr. Steves." She said timidly, scared for her life.

"Good, now Conner go lock her up in her cell outside, I don't even want to look at this filth."

And with that, the girl was dragged outside, through the mud to a cage big enough to hold 2 full size men in.

Connor tossed her in and held her head face first into the mud, shackling her ankle to the chain attached outside, not letting the poor girl move.

He lifted her face and slapped her and closed and locked the cage door, leaving the poor girl to curl into a ball and sob, wishing her mommy was still here with her.

Lelouch looked on, feeling his anger and hatred for the already dead men rise.

He couldn't believe someone could treat another person such as this, especially to a small girl that couldn't defend herself.

'I swear I would kill you. I hope you are burning for this Rogers!' He seethed.

He walked behind Conner and saw what he did to the little girl, tears of frustration running down his face, knowing fair well he could do nothing to help the child.

When the man walked away he walked through the chain cage and sat down on the muddy ground and started rubbing the back of the child, phasing through her when he touches her.

"I... just want... somebody... to love... me." She cried holding herself as she sobbed, not knowing someone that cared deeply for her was right beside her.

"Cece, I'll never let another hair on your beautiful head get hurt. Even if I would have to give my life do so.

"Is.. someone... there?" The tiny girl asked scared for another beating.

"You can hear me child?" Lelouch asked wondering what was going on.

"Indeed, who are you?"

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, and I'm here to protect you Cece." He said to her gently, trying to help the girl out.

"But why me? Why is this happening to me?"

"I wish I could answer that Cece, but you have to be strong. I know you, you can make it out of this as you always do. A woman one told if you're in a endless flow of time, you're alone. So end that endless loop and live your life as you were meant to. I love you Cece, remember that as you end this cycle of hate in your life." He spoke softly, but firmly.

Normally that tone was reserved Nunnally.

"You... said,... *Sigh*" Someone love me." And with that the girl fell asleep.

The first time with a bright grin on her face, showing how beautiful she really is, even as a child, having dreams of someday escaping from this hell she's been in her whole life.

 **A/N That raps up Act One: Part Three! Will Lelouch be able to help C.C. What will happen next with the SAZ? Who else came back with the Witch and Warlock? How in the hell does Lelouch have a Code and a Geass at the same time? All questions will be answered soon!**

 **Now I love the attention the last chapter got and hope it continues. It really did push me to get this Chapter up as quick as I did. I am looking for a beta who is able to help with the grammar issues and any other ideas for the chapters. Also please Pm me with ideas you may have. This isn't my story, it OUR story! I love you guys and R &R. GODRAMM out**!

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release.**


	4. Act One: Part Four

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Act One: Part Four**

"You know, I never smiled as a child." A familiar voice said from behind Lelouch.

He turned around to peer into the golden eyes of his witch.

"Not once since my mother was murdered in front of my eyes did I have a happy moment until I got my geass and even then, it was fake."

"C.C. why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He asked, still terrified of the Knightmare the girl next to him had gone through.

"You didn't need to know then, but now, after everything we went through. After you made my one true wish to come true, you deserve to know Lelouch." Her face turned from the blank mask to one of a slight smile.

" So you do remember?" Lelouch asked, hopeful.

"Remember what exactly Lelouch?" She said with a puzzled expression on her face and at this, he got worried.

"Zero Requiem, the plan, the..." He paused though as he noticed the smile getting bigger on her face, turning into a Cheshire cat type girl. "I hate you Witch."

"Oh really now, I guess I'll just go help Charles with the Thought Elevator."

"Have fun with V.V then." Lelouch said, regaining his smirk as C.C. paled.

"Don't bring that thing up again or I'll show Cornelia your crane collection." She shot back.

"You wouldn't dare! Those were made by Nunnally!" He said, a blush crawling on to his face.

"Try me Warlock."

She knew she had won this fight, but had to be on high alert for retaliation from her favorite dictator.

"Why? Did you think you didn't wake up like I did?" Lelouch asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Since we technically didn't return to our time, but a one similar to ours that is was a few years behind ours. Our brains had to adjust to all the foreign memories coming in. Since I'm so old, with way more memories, it would take longer for me to adjust to them."

"What about the others then?" Lelouch said in thought. "There is a chance they didn't make it."

"Well of course there is. Dealing with the power of geass, anything could go awry." C.C. looked at Lelouch now and continued. "We will have to go through these Lelouch's and C.C.'s memories to find out what could be different in this world and hopefully not different."

"Agreed, as studious as always my Witch." He came closer to C.C. and grabbed her hands with his. "Oh I forgot to say you were right about the Code and Geass theory. Since this world's Lelouch never lost his geass to a code due to death, I have my geass back and kept my code from my death in our time."

"Thought so, but you never trust me." C.C. said, faking sadness.

"I do too! I don't know what I do without you." Lelouch stated getting a giggle from C.C.

"Playing chess against some loser for cash."

"Maybe. I was planning on doing my rebellion anyway even with geass, you just quickened Charles' death." He stated with a laugh.

"True" Was her simple response, not wanting to tell him how wrong he was.

"So how much longer will it take for you to recover?"

"Not much longer, I've gotten through all the new memories, but will have to go back to look back into the recent past." She walked over to the door of light that formed in front of her near the house that was one there, but now just was a void.

"Are you coming? I can't do this by myself, and I can't handle the boy without you, I would kill him."

"Oh...Suzaku, don't worry. Euphemia put the dog down in its place for a minute. He won't be a issue."

"Wait Euphemia put him down? What'd he do this time?"

"I told Euphie about what he did to his father." With a smirk he walked over to C.C. who cocked her hip and tapped her foot.

"Even for you that's low. Funny...I thought he told her?"

"And you're telling me you wouldn't have done the same?" He asked, curious for her answer before continuing. "And he did in our timeline, but here, he didn't due to him not wanting to see her reaction." He laughed at this point.

"Of course I would, but I would have made out with the princess to piss him off more." C.C. stated boldly

"Ha, oh really. You into princesses now?"

"I'm into crazy princes so I guess I wouldn't mind having a gun welding, murdering princess underneath me." She said licking her lips slowly before kissing him on the lips, making him blush as he kissed back. When they pulled away, Lelouch had his trademark smirk on his face.

"I'll have to remember that." He stated, walking forward into the light as C.C. swung her hand and hit his shoulder.

"Insufferable warlock!" He laughed when heard that fully through the door.

 **Back in the outer part of the Arena.**

Lelouch opened his eyes to realize that nothing changed since he was in C.C.'s mind.

He leaned back onto his shins, still completely exhausted from the spirit he had done to make sure his witch was okay.

"Zero, is she okay?" He heard the voice of his sister behind him and it made him remember the remark his witch said only a few moments ago, making again.

Thankfully that was unnoticeable due to the helmet covering his head.

"I am perfectly okay Princess." C.C. said, still laying down with her eyes closed.

She peeked an eye out as she tried to regain her strength.

"Make yourself useful and help a girl up, boy."

"I hate you Witch!" Zero said as Euphemia giggled behind him. 'Great she's enjoying this.'

He helped C.C. up to her feet who stumbled at first which made Lelouch laugh and made C.C. hit him in the gut playfully.

"Cranes Boy." With that Lelouch kept his mouth shut as his witch looked around remembering where she was.

He let her go as she looked over at the smiling Euphemia.

"You must be my br... I mean Zero's partner. Hello my name is Princess Euphemia." The pinkette said, as she gave her hand out, which the green haired beauty accepted with her own hand.

"Yes, I am Zero's accomplice" C.C. retorted with her normal mask of indifference on her face.

"Now that we got the pleasantries, may we get on with the main event? There is a crowd of anxious people out there that want to hear more of our plan."

"You're going to make it dramatic, aren't you?" C.C. asked as Zero let out one of his laughs

"Of course, the people want a show! Princess Euphemia, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" She said in response, looking flabbergasted at him for thinking differently.

"Good." That set in motion Lelouch as he started explaining his plan to the two females.

 **On the stage of the stadium.**

Outside on the ground of the stadium the people started to get twitchy as it had been about 30 minutes since Zero and Princess Euphemia had gone away to chat.

Rumors were going around the crowd as they were wondering why the pair was taking so long.

As expected a few thought of the worse while some believed the princess was showing her 'gratitude' to the masked vigilante.

"Maybe this is all a trick to kill Zero." One Japanese man said to the woman next to him.

She looked thoughtful for a minute, but then retorted back at the older gentleman.

"I don't believe so, If it was a trap made for Zero, wouldn't they just killed him when he came here? Yes so I think Zero planned this from the start."

"Isn't Zero just dreamy!" A girl squealed from the crowd, the one next to her chipped in.

"Bet he is so handsome!" The girls grabbed hands and jumped up down together, bumping into others in the crowd who were starting to get pissed from these two loud mouth teens.

All of the sudden the lights went off in the arena which and a spotlight on the front of the stage was turned on for no apparent reason.

A few seconds after a Knightmare smoke caster went off in the middle of the stage catching the attention of the rest of the audience and put the people on the stage on edge.

This wasn't part of the show.

"GREETINGS CITIZENS OF JAPAN!" The familiar voice Zero came from the sky as it continued. "WELCOME EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO THE SPECIAL ADMINISTRATIVE ZONE OF JAPAN!"

After those words, the smoke cleared and to everyone's shock, there the Gawain floated in the sky, at least 50 ft above the ground with its arms straight out, as if shooting the shoulder mounted hadron cannons. Its palms were facing upward as it slowly came down.

Shouts of awe arose as when the giant frame started to come down you could somewhat see a pink puff ball in the right hand of the giant Gawain.

"Is that Princess Euphemia?!" A person yelled from the crowd.

 **In the Gawain**

"God, Cornelia is going to kill me..."

 **With Princess Cornelia.**

"Zero, if you hurt her. You will be a dead man!" Cornelia shouted.

 **Back to the sky.**

The Gawain glides elegantly down, looking the picture perfect of a God of Death.

As it landed to the ground one of his feet moving back to the side, the ground letting up a cloud of dust from the stage.

The massive monster moved into a kneeling position as its hands glided together and moving them to the ground to create a ramp for his passenger.

Euphemia was standing on the hands of the Gawain, scared out of her mind as she felt the frames hands move together and angled its hand to be even with the stage.

She held her smile on her face as she held the microphone she had close to her mouth to speak to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I would like to welcome you once again to the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!"

The crowd roared excited to hear Japan being used again.

"If you do not know what the SAZ is, please let me explain. The Special Zone makes anyone living in Sector F-208 live with their rights restored!"

She left her words to hang on the air as Lelouch said into her ear, as she was wearing an earpiece given to her.

"In the SAZ you will no longer be called Elevens. As a citizen of the Special Zone you gain the title Citizen of Japan!"

At this point the crowd went nuts, excited to finally be considered equals again. Being able to say they lived in Japan! To be able to live their lives again!

As they back settled down again, Euphemia began one more.

"Now to introduce a man whose passion for Japan is immeasurable. A man standing for equality, stability, and for a free JAPAN. Please let me introduce Zero!"

As his name was called, C.C. opened the hatch for Lelouch who gave her a nod of gratitude as he climbed out of his frame and took the rope all the way down to land on the stage.

He stood there for a moment, not really making any motions anyone could see as the crowd had a huge ZERO chant going. He let them finish the chant before making any sound.

Finally silence overtook the stadium as the fans waited to be fired up once again.

"I, AM ZERO!" He yelled to the crowd, dramatically throwing his arms out, making his cape bellow in the process.

The crowd erupted once more as their hero of recent memory was standing in front of them

When they finally settled down, Zero continued."After many innocent Japanese lives have been lost, after families were killed and slaughtered, after losing everything to the Empire, I am proud to declare this, is Japan!"

He continued. "While yes, this is only a Sector currently, soon that will not be the case! If you would like to explain Princess Euphemia."

"My pleasure Zero..."

After he was done speaking Lelouch let out a sigh as this was going fine.

He looked out to the crowd to see an elderly man walking up to the stage with his hand in his pocket.

He began to look away until he saw the reflective surface metal in his vision. The man with shaky hands pointed it at Euphemia pulled the trigger as he yelled out.

"Die Britannian scum! Long live Japan!"

'No' was all he could think before reacting.

 **In the cockpit of Gawain**

In the middle of a tasty pizza, C.C. sat in her seat, watching the monitor to view the action outside.

She looked away to grab another delicious slice of heaven when all of the sudden, she felt as if she had been shot in the heart.

Her code burned as she heard a very familiar scream come from outside.

She only had strength to look up at the monitor and only whisper in horror "No! This can't be happening..."

She threw herself into auto pilot as she called over the Black Knight channels and yelled

"Mayday! All Black knights, if you can hear me! I am the second pilot of the Gawain. Zero has been shot by a Japanese man, I repeat, Zero has been shot by a Japanese man! This is not a drill and, you will not harm any Britannians!"

"Lelouch you idiot..." Was all she said after that.

 **A/N And here's is the forth part of Act One in my code geass story. Who did a man get a gun into the stadium? Why did he try to shot Euphemia? How did Zero get shot? And why is C.C.'s code burning at the end? Please R &R to find out. I love to hear your feed back guys. Since we got six more reviews since the last chapter, can we go for seven? That would be so good if you could! GODRAMM out.**

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release.**


	5. Act One: Part Five

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill eachother in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Act One: Part Five**

 **With C.C. in the Gawain**

"Why is this pain so immense?" C.C. asked herself grabbing her chest in pain.

"It's... worse than when he got stabbed by Suzaku. But that can only mean he's... we're not here for 20 minutes and you already trying to die boy."

"Gawain this is Ohgi, please repeat last transmission!"

"Zero has been shot protecting princess...oww! He has been shot by an elderly Japanese man. Hold your ground for another minute."

Stabilizing her voice as she finished realizing her warlock had a code, but wondering how could a elderly man just walk right into a heavily guarded place unless...

Unless Britannia planted him to bring the hammer down on the Elevens.

It wasn't Cornelia obviously and her guard was also out of the question.

V.V. was already planning on Lelouch losing control after manipulating Lelouch's geass.

Charles wouldn't waste his time with Euphemia.

A good possibility is Schneizel because if Euphemia was killed by a Eleven, hell would break out in this Area.

The Geass Order is another option, but highly doubtful.

And then, there's every other royal family member or aristocrat that hates numbers that would have a good reason to off a princess that they feel is changing the very foundation of Britannia.

'I guess since Euphemia didn't get to murder most occupants in the stadium this time around, then the man was alive to try and thankfully fail to kill her...but who gave him a gun in the first place?' She thought using her strength to move the Gawain into a standing position.

Not piloting these things for about three years makes you rusty.

 **To Lelouch and Euphemia**

Lelouch jumped and tackled his sister, getting her out of the way when he felt a massive burning pain in his chest.

As he landed he looked at his body and saw it.

He had been shot right side side of his chest.

Feeling more pain, he felt his left side of his back was burning as well.

Euphemia felt the jerking motion of something grabbing her as she was cut off in the middle of her speech and brought to the ground by the unknown force.

When she finally hit the ground she felt something hot coming onto her hand.

She pulled the hand away to look at it to see it was covered in a red liquid.

She jerked the thing on top of her away to see what she had pushed away and it was the man she had been standing alongside only a few seconds ago.

"Zero! Help!" She yelled into the heavens, the stadium becoming silent from what just transpired here. 'I can't lose him again.'

Chaos erupted as what happened finally sunk in the crowd.

Andreas Darlton jumped up and ran over to the crying princess, guards following him as he ran.

He stopped in front of the girl acting as a shield if the man would fire any more, both realizing the man was already dispatched by the snipers Cornelia had placed in case of a riot.

"Princess! Are you injured?" He asked quickly, making sure he was heard by her even over her crying.

"I'm.. I'm fine help Zero he's the one hurt."

"Princess I'm not worried about that terrorist, he probably set this up from the beginning! I am under strict orders to make sure you stay safe. Now come with me to safety Princess."

"I'm sorry General Darlton, but if you are unwilling to help the man that just saved my life, then you're a fool." She stated firmly, looking back down at her masked savior and brother.

"Fine! Message to all of forces, I need a medical e-vac to the Avalon. The wounded is extremely dangerous so proceed with caution."

"Yes Sir!" Was the reply he heard as he saw the Avalon coming over the stadium.

As Lelouch heard this, he smirked under his mask. If this continued, their plans might be getting sped up if he played his cards right.

 **In the Gawain**

C.C. saw the loyal subordinate of Cornelia grab Lelouch and smirked, her head still burning. "If I didn't know better, I swear the insufferable boy planned this all along. The fact that Lelouch wasn't resisting told her he wanted to go as it might be a good way to start his plan. "

He was insufferable when he wanted to be.

Since a part his plan has been started from this accidental mishap, why not she began her own plan for her immortal warlock.

"Gawain to Black Knights. Do you read?"

"This is Ohgi, what's going on Gawain? Do you have a update on Zero?"

"Yes...there's been a change of plans. I have Zero in hands and I need you to take all of the Japanese from the stadium and run to a safe place. Zero will contact you when he recovers. Gawain out."

She shut the radio off without another word, as Lelouch always has said. 'Living without the ability to change the course only creates a slow and bound death.'

C.C. smirked to herself, and said "So we will change it."

 **Back on the ground.**

Euphemia kept telling Darlton not to let the Britannians hurt the Japanese people.

He reassured her that the only person that could overturn her order is the Viceroy.

He turned Zero over thinking he was knocked out from pain due to him not making a sound at all.

When Zero was on his stomach, Darlton grabbed the heavy duty restraints from his hip and wrapped them around the vigilante wrists and then grabbed another pair and attached them to the person's ankles to secure the man in front of him.

When fully restrained, he grabbed Zero like a sack of potatoes and threw him over his shoulders.

"Darlton to Avalon, I have Zero, need e-vac. Prep a medical chamber for Mr. Zero here, under the orders of Sub-Viceroy Euphemia.

 **In the Gawain**

C.C saw the floating Avalon come down in front of the stage, clearing the panicking elevens away as it's back hatch opened.

She decided to get out of the frame and get the attention of Euphemia who looked up once her name was called.

"I'm going to get the Gawain into the Avalon before we leave him, okay?" She stated, not even asking the Sub-Viceroy's permission.

The only response the immortal woman got was a quick nod, Euphemia obviously bottling her emotions not knowing how badly her brother had been hurt protecting her.

While Darlton walked into the ship with her warlock, not liking how the man was carrying him, which was obviously the most painful way possible.

To be honest with herself she didn't like the man to begin with.

Even though he died in the Black Rebellion, he single highhandedly almost made the Black Knights lose all of the support from Kyoto and that could be a issue if he pulled another stunt like that.

Darlton and Euphemia with Zero on the generals shoulder, walked on the Avalon quickly, followed by the Britannian guard behind them, once the area was cleared she lowered the land spinners and drove the Gawain onto the Avalon, loading it into the cargo bay next to the Lancelot.

She then realized she hadn't seen the Japanese boy in a while.

She turned around after she got out of the frame and saw the Japanese knight running past into the room the other two had just gone, making the immortal witch shake her head.

Waiting a few moments, the pain was almost completely absent, guessing she would have to assume it was Lelouch's code kicking in and starting to close his wounds and that would make this upcoming process much easier.

 **Medical chamber, a couple of minutes later**

Euphemia sat in the seat next to Zeros still form in pod that he was restrained into.

She felt bad for her brother. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this position.

She had ordered Darlton out, stating that Zero was harmless and she had called Cornelia to get her here on the orders of Lelouch.

He wanted to talk to the Chief General and no one else that wanted to interrogate him.

When Euphemia called her sister, she was surprised how upbeat she sounded.

When asked if she would come to the Avalon to interrogate the mask man, Cornelia quickly agreed stating she had a few questions to ask the man herself.

So Euphemia waited with her brother, making small talk with him, but nothing personal that would blow his cover if overheard.

C.C. and Suzaku was there with her, the latter holding her hand softly reassuring her he would be okay, while the former was eating some pizza she had found on the carrier.

Euphemia could not understand the love this woman had for the weirdly topped bread.

A few minutes later, she heard the back hatch opening with a hiss, indicating the arrival of Cornelia li Britannia.

 **With Cornelia in her Gloucester**

She felt so relieved when she got the call from her little sister.

She told her what had happened and the failure of the Special Zone, the elderly man that had the nerve to try and harm her Euphie and thought he might live.

Finally ending with how she was saved by the terrorist Zero and the capture of the man.

She was more than happy to interrogate the mysterious man that had murdered her brother.

Driving and weaving her Gloucester in and out of traffic, making it to the stadium as quick as possible.

Her frame was still damaged from the Battle of Fukuoka, and repairs would be going on for the next couple of weeks.

With that in mind, it still handled perfectly fine, just the weapons needed to be repaired and calibrated.

Picking up the pace when she got the stadium in her sights and smirked as night began falling over the settlement.

As she drove in the only words she could think as she saw the Avalon was 'Zero, you are finally mine!'

 **A/N What is going to happen with Cornelia and Zero? Will Zero be forced to be unmasked? Why did he and C.C. willingly go? Where is Kallen during all of this? Sorry for this chapter being on the shorter side, but I have been a bit busy and wanted to at least update the story and thought addition of Cornelia would be a perfect ending to it. Now things start to get rolling and it was go away from cannon as the changes in the timeline. I hope you guys enjoyed and review if you did. Also be free to pm me if you have any questions concerning the story. So that is the end of Act One and will be heading to Act Two in the next chapter. Think of these Acts like they are in the show which would be a episode, so these first five parts would be one episode. GODRAMM out.**

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release.**


	6. Act Two: Part One

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **A/N Welcome to the second act of Rebellion Reincarnated! I was I bit busy with work so the chapter was a bit delayed, but I hope you enjoy! Now I will respond to some of your reviews!**

 **Cerberus Alpha - Thanks for compliment! The first part of Lelouch's conversation with Cornelia is a part of this part. Hopefully this answers some questions but creates x10s more! Yes, while they were ordered to not harm each other, both sides are on edge!**

 **BlackTyrantValvatorez - Lelouch won't let that happen if he has anything to say about it.**

 **Guest (HOWEVER YOU ARE LOL) - Kallen will return soon! And trust me, the Black Knights are on Lelouch's shit list.**

 **Mercfaw - Don't worry the cursing has been fixed if you read the updated chapters! I want to complete this so don't expect this going away any time soon!**

 **Act Two: Part One**

 _If the EU wants to question our rule then so be it, they will be crushed like the rest. I won't let anyone get in our way, even if I have to destroy myself to do it._

 _The plan is all the matters. A world without hatred, without lost. We didn't get this far for some unknown face to stop us now._

 _We stand here as one, a unit against the world. Britannia is against us, EU is against us, the Chinese Federation is against us, but you know what. That doesn't matter, we fight because we must. Even if that means taking on the world!_

 **With Cornelia outside the Avalon**

Cornelia jumped out of her frame, the widest smirk formed on her beautiful, elegant face as she started her walk to the third medical chamber, the one containing the infamous Zero.

While she enjoyed interrogating terrorists and making them scream until they ratted out their disgusting friends, she really did.

Yet this time around she didn't believe that was going to happen do to one reason.

The man she was going to be interrogating was Zero.

Zero was different then all the rest of these false messiahs claiming to be able to free whoever followed his path.

No, he was smart enough and tactical enough to do so.

After her defeat in the Battle of Narita, she knew who she was facing was no fool.

Of course she was right and now this brilliant man just handed himself over.

She knew why, he wanted to talk to her and that made her excited. Finally something new would be happening.

She entered the hallway and saw the room her target would be at and walked swiftly over to the doorway to the room.

Showtime!

Euphemia looked into the orange-ish pod with sad eyes.

She was praying to any god out there that her brother would be okay. Thankfully she had Suzaku next to her, holding her hand in support as he watched on.

He knew who Zero was now and it made him extremely conflicted. One side of him wanted the man arrested for all the loved ones he had taken, and wrongs he had committed.

But it was Lelouch. He couldn't watch his only friend go down like that could he?

Then there was sweet Euphemia, who he loved greatly, but if her actions earlier in the day might say anything, she might side with Zero due to her relation with him.

If she did that, could he love someone who is willing siding with a man destroying lives because he has a chip on his shoulder?

Suzaku kept thinking about that as the third person in the room was eating pizza, her eyes closed, concentrating on her thoughts and the sound she heard.

 **In C's world, C.C's mind**

"So how bad is it boy?"

"My body is almost done healing, I was able to geass the doctor when they tried poking me with their utensils."

"Oh, and Euphemia didn't see it I suppose." C.C. stated bluntly.

"No. While you went pizza hunting, they ordered everyone out to do some stitching after they scanned me. When it was clear I just ordered him to wrap my torso in bandages and to put my suit back on and to not come back to this room till Zero left."

"Devious little warlock aren't you?" C.C. shined her smirk as he did the same.

"What can I say? I always win."

"True, now what will you do about Cornelia?"

"If everything goes according to plan and it all runs smoothly, not much should have to be after its all said and done."

"And speak of the devil and she shall appear."

 **Back in the Avalon.**

Everyone looked up as they heard the hissing of the door.

Standing in the doorway was Cornelia herself, as proud as ever.

With the smirk still on her face she walked in and looked around to see the occupants if the room, staring back at her.

Her cape bellowed behind her so much that even Severus Snape would be jealous.

She watched little Euphemia holding the hand of her Eleven knight which frustrated Cornelia, but she was relieved that her little sister had made it out of that shooting with not even a scratch.

Then she looked at the man she had been waiting to speak to for a while now.

She saw the restrained Zero, laying down, not a word coming from his mouth.

That was, until he turned and saw her.

"Greetings Cornelia."

"Zero, have you finally given up all hope? It's not like you to just give up is it, or are you just like the rest of these terrorist scum?" Cornelia asked haughtily.

"So, you call saving the weak terrorism?" Zero asked, his mechanical voice echoing in the small room.

"No, I call it stupidity. You just want to trick these people into believing your garbage."

"True, the Black Knights don't know my real intentions and it will stay that way."

" Why Zero? Did you lose trust in your terrorists?"Cornelia asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I trust they would help me eliminate Britannia from Japan, nothing more than that though."

"Well enough chit chat, let's get down to business, I will retrieve someone to come get you and take you down to the interrogation chamber. Major Kururugi, you will be coming down to guard the door, but will not enter. Zero, if your green haired friend over there wants to come be in our company she can, but has to be cleared by Euphemia's knight."

And with that, she left her cape flowing just as dramatically as it was when she entered.

Leaving a room full of surprised occupants in her wake.

"Well now, Kururugi, it looks like you've been upgraded in the world." Zero said to him making the Japanese man wonder why she wanted him so close and not Darlton.

Anyway it wasn't any of his business. He had a job to do and he was going to see it through.

He gave a smile to his princess and walked out of the medical chamber, stoning his face after he left the room, still thinking of Zero and his identity of being Lelouch.

He understood why Lelouch would do it, but everything Zero has done to his own country is unthinkable.

'Killing is never the best opinion' Suzaku told himself going downstairs to the room he knew where the interrogated prisoners were held at.

 **With Zero in the Medical Room**

Lelouch watch silently as his once best friend walked out of the room silently, obviously in deep thought.

"C.C. are you coming to accompany me with her highness?"

"That depends. Are you worried about dying?" C.C. asked sarcastically at her warlock.

"Not dying. Getting torn to pieces and being burned over and over again until I'm just a stain on the floor? Yes. Cornelia isn't known as the Witch of Britannia for nothing." Lelouch replied.

"Is Zero scared of a witch?" C.C. questioned, a smirk on her face.

"In my past experiences with witches, I'm not the one normally whimpering at the end." Lelouch stated flatly, but with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh really? In all the ages, I have never done such an immature thing ever." She said hotly making Euphemia blush as they implied their love life.

"I don't need lies from an immortal witch. Your lies are your own, but I know the truth." He stated twisting his restrained hand for push his point.

"Well I got some bad news. The men and white coats are ready to take you away warlock."

"Will you be joining us?" Lelouch asked his companion.

"I'll have to pass till later, I have some pizza to find." Holding up her sadly empty pizza box up make Lelouch laugh.

"Very well then. If you will free me gentlemen?" Zero said as the men in white coats came over to his pod unlocking it, pulling it open, and bringing fresh air to immortal man within the orange container.

The men started unshackling the dangerous the vigilante within.

They unbound him starting from the neck restraints to the waist.

Then they sat him up and tried to grab his arms when he caught their attention.

"Gentlemen, I have a question before we go on our adventure." He said making the doctors look at him suspiciously.

The hole in his mask opening, revealing his glowing demonic left eye.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to..."

 **A few moments later, with Cornelia.**

Cornelia was pacing back and forth between the four walls, waiting for the infamous Zero to walk in and answer to her.

She wasn't stupid, thinking he would freely give her the details on where his Black Knights hideout was.

And even though they were only outside, Euphemia already gave the order to not fire and she didn't want to go behind her back.

The scientists walked in, holding the towering form of Zero.

She could tell he was a small build though as his sleeves were thin and narrow, not showing any real muscle.

The scientists took the wrist restraints off and Zero sat down as one of the scientists went underneath the table, Cornelia guessing to put one of the ankle straps on his legs, holding it into place.

"Zero, it's a pleasure having you aboard the Avalon. Is our accommodations up to your liking?" Sarcasm dripping through her words.

"You haven't killed me yet." Zero pointed out.

"If that's a disappointment, I could change that." Pulling her long gun from her holster aiming it at the Japanese savior.

"We both know you won't kill me Cornelia."

"Why wouldn't I? You killed Clovis so easily, for his honor I will slay his murd..."

"Before you shoot me, I have a question for you. What is the one evil you fear?" Zero queried.

"Is this a joke? If you're implying I'm afraid of you are in a rude of an awakening Zero." Cornelia replied, her tone strong and forceful.

"This is no joke Cornelia, and no, the answer isn't me, I'm not stupid enough to believe that. I do know the answer though."

"Oh wise Zero, please tell me who I fear." Cornelia's sarcasm went through the roof with that sentence, every word burning a hole into his helmet.

"What's the fun of that Cornelia? You're always afraid, though ever since you came here, or to any country trying to make it an Area of Britannia, or even in the Homeland. This fear is a constant in your mind. Haunting you as it would if it happened today." Zero finished as C.C. walked into the room, a steaming hot Pizza Hut pizza in her hand, the smell from the box filling the air with its glory.

"C.C., you finally came to join us, with a snack I see." Zero stated to the green hair wonder, still in her old Knightmare pilot uniform.

He didn't nearly like that outfit she was wearing in comparison to the sexy black outfit she wore when the Black Knights were reborn after his rescue.

"The pizza guy didn't know what stadium we were in, even though I told him it was where the SAZ was being held."

"You know, some people just have no care for others, right Cornelia?" Lelouch's smirk was on full blast underneath his helmet now.

"C.C. what kind of name is that?" Cornelia asked rudely to the witch. Her face a bit pink here and there.

C.C.'s face, however didn't change at all.

"Mine, you got a issue with it?" C.C. asked monotonously making Cornelia rage inside.

"Yeah I do and..."But she was cut off by the booming voice of Zero.

"Cornelia let's get back on topic. Yes you have always been afraid in your life, and wouldn't know what you do if your fears came to fruition."

"Really Zero, I don't you know a bloody thing about me!" Cornelia shouted, he gun coming to his face one more.

"Euphemia."

"What did you say!" Cornelia yelled.

"You would be lost, if little Euphemia was killed. She is your biggest fear, and always will be."

"How dare you bring her up like this!" She yelled once again, her hand beginning to shake.

"Cornelia it's nothing to be ashamed of, after all, that's my biggest fear too." Zero said, his hand creeping up to his helmet.

"I should go kill them then and make you suffer for what you are saying, starting with her!" Cornelia's gun rounded on to C.C. when a crash echoed in the room.

Cornelia looked back over at Zero to notice his helmet was gone from his head and a mane of black hair shrouded the mysterious man's face.

"If you would want to do thatm then you would have to aim that gun onto yourself." Lelouch slowly lifted his head, his hair leaving his face as he stared eye to eye to the, now wide eyed Cornelia

"Hello, sister."

 **What's going to happen next? How will Cornelia react to Lelouch being Zero. Why did he unmask to her anyway? What is going on outside with the Britannians and where the hell is Kallen?!**

 **A/N So I left it on a sort of cliff hanger and now I have a question. do you think Kallen should come back with Lelouch and C.C.? I'll have a poll on my profile so please vote. I have a plan for both answers either way and look forward to seeing peoples opinion. I know Kallen coming back in time is a thing that has been done so I'm a bit hesitant about doing it do to some characters that deserve just as much as her. So please vote and review. I love hearing your responses so PM me if you have any questions or ideas. I am also looking for a BETA or a person to brainstorm ideas with so its not just my opinion on this story because as I have said before, its not my story, it's our story! See you in Act Two: Part Two. GODRUMM out.**

 ***Edit: As of 08/03/2015 this chapter has been edited by my beta A.D. Fields since its original release.**


	7. Act Two: Part Two

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **A/N Welcome back to the second act of Rebellion Reincarnated! Hope you enjoy this part of my fanfiction. Now I would lie to make a huge shout out to my new beta. A.D. Fields did a excellent job and helped me out a lot. He fixed my terrible grammar into something worth reading,so please go check out his page! He is a fantastic author and has some of the best code geass stories around (in my opinion).**

 **Act Two: Part Two**

"Hello sister..."

The room fell into silence immediately as soon as the man's face was revealed to the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. Her face which was once filled with rage, anger and hatred started to fall.

It slipped away to reveal shock, awe, and mournful look on the elegant woman's features.

Even with all of her military training she had endured. Coming from a highly contested royal family filled with shocking moments all the time happening within it. Nothing could prepare her to see the face of a teenage Lelouch Vi Britannia. The face she had been trying to find for the past seven years. She wanted to try to speak, but every time she did she got choked up looking into the eyes of the Vi Britannian line. Out of everything she had been expecting, this was not it.

C.C. stared at the duo and then mainly focused her cat like grin on the dark pink woman's face. If she was honest it was the funniest thing she had seen in ages. It was obvious how shocked the elder woman was and it would be blackmail material. Only if she had a camera!

"I think you broke the Witch of Britannia." C.C. stated make Lelouch break and begin to laugh.

"What's wrong sister, it looks like you have seen a ghost." Lelouch said, but her knew that look. He had the same one when Schneizel had revealed Nunnally was alive and well. But with Cornelia here she had thought he was dead for seven years, way longer than him. That said, he still thought it was funny.

"Lelouch, ... you're... alive..." she finally got out after trying to find her voice, not even hearing his or the green haired girls comment.

'How is he alive? Where has he been?' these questions and more were racing through her head as Lelouch spoke.

"Yes sister, I am. And I'm here to change everything." he stated with a smirk plastered all over on his face.

"How... are you alive?! With everything Britannia did to Japan, we all thought you were lost!" Cornelia yelled in shock and denial.

"Well after the carpet bombing on to Japan, I found a old friend of mothers. The Ashfords took us in and let us stay with them in the now Ashford Academy. I helped their funding for their generosity."

"Wait you said we... Nunnally is alive too?!"

"Why do you think I'm in this costume Cornelia? If not for Nunnally I would have no reason to live, let alone the will to fight those who are wrong!" Lelouch stated haughtily.

Cornelia, still shock sank down into her seat, processing all the information into her head.

"That makes all of Zero's speeches make perfect sense. 'Those with power fear us. Those without power, rally behind us.' The fact Nunnally is blind would make her powerless and not be able to fight back." She mumbled that to herself before realizing something which threw more doubt into her mind about this 'Lelouch'. "Nunnally would never want this. Lelouch would never do something that his sister wouldn't approve of!"

At this point her anger was growing. All the doubt and denial working into over drive. She came charging out of her seat as she pulled the overly large handgun out and aimed it at the fake royal prince.

"How dare you tarnish their names through the mud like this!" and with that, the bang of a gun could be heard as the shot zoomed past Lelouch's head and hit the door behind him.

"Cornelia you couldn't do it. That is what makes you different from the rest of the Imperial Family. While they only wage war for power, you have a reason to fight. Without Euphemia you wouldn't have a reason for living. You would just a corpse living without life. Walking around a fragile shattered version of your past self."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you Zero?!" she yelled half heartedly. She couldn't look into those eyes...

"You still owe me a kiss."

"A... what?" She stuttered shocked if he was fake he wouldn't know...

"That's right Cornelia. A kiss from back when we were in Aries Villa. Euphie and Nunnally were fighting over who would be my wife as always and then you strolled in and stated that you were going to be my wife and give me a kiss to do so, yet when you walked closer, the alarm erupted from a stray cat getting caught on the motion sensor. You never fulfilled your promise sister."

Cornelia stumbled backwards and fell into her chair, her gun discarded to the ground realizing the truth of the situation. She was talking to Lelouch Vi Britannia. No imposter knew of that sacred moment with him. Cornelia looked up and saw the face at the one sibling she truly loved and her mask broke releasing the built up emotion inside of her.

"Lelouch it is you... you are finally here." She watched the smirk from his face fall into a beautiful smile.

"Indeed sister, it's good to see you without a gun aimed at me."

"But why Zero, why did you kill Clovis..." Cornelia asked hoarsely to her half brother, already knowing the answer.

"Zero is the answer to Britannia's unfair and cruel nature. A symbol for equality and righteousness if there ever would be some kind of evil in this world, Zero will be there to stop it." He paused to take a breath so he could explain Clovis. She doesn't need to know about codes just yet. "Sister, once you became Viceroy what were in the Shinjuku Massacre files?"

"Clovis was trying to create a poison gas which was stolen by some eleven terrorist. He then carelessly ordered an attack to kill all of the elevens. No matter if they knew about the terrorists or not."

"Well sister you understand half of it right."

"Only half right, what am I missing?" Cornelia asked, confusion filtering onto her face.

"Clovis was never trying to make poison gas. The man was doing something even more cruel..." Lelouch's eyes started to narrow as C.C. looked over at her accomplice with pity in her eyes. While she hated Clovis for what he did to her, he hated him even more for what he did to Lelouch.

Her warlock was one of the few things that made her feel like she was living and even though they teased, and joked around with each other, she deeply hated seeing the only man she loved get angry. She wished she could help the boy like he did her, but she never could.

Clovis might have been dead, but that was an easy out for the monster. For what he did to his witch, Lelouch made sure they had landed back when the man was alive and tortured him like he had to Cece. He would geass him to make him torture himself while wearing that smile he wore while he lied to Area Eleven. He would...

"Lelouch." He was brought out of his thoughts by the beautiful woman across the table, His face worrying her as it grew darker and darker after he merely brought up their half sibling.

"Oh... right. Clovis was doing something way worse than poison gas. He had been doing human experimentation on people to try to figure out if there was a way for immortality."

"That's crazy." Cornelia had to pipe in, not believing such a thing could be done. Immortality was something you see in fairy tales.

"So is this next part. He experimented on people in different ways. From chopping them up into tiny little nuggets, to being pulled apart limb by limb to setting the poor person on fire. He would do this then test to see if they were still alive. That's how I found C.C. over there." His eyes was full of anger. He was shaking furiously, obviously holding it in.

"That day in Shinjuku, I saw a truck swerve off the road and decided to go help. I didn't realize that this was the truck stolen by the terrorists. I went to go help when the truck shifted and I fell in. With no plan or cell phone connection and what looked like the poison gas, I could do nothing as the truck crashed in the tunnels. Later the pod opened as I got attacked by an officer, and what do you know, it was the Witch herself."

"So you just got away? You just helped the terrorist because they had found this girl."

"No I decided to help to get myself out of the massacre. It wasn't till I saw the Britannians mindlessly kill innocent eleven I decided to kill Clovis." Lelouch replied.

"So I'm guessing you were the key to my brother's plan for immortality?" Cornelia asked, regarding C.C.

"Yes, I inherited a certain gift he needed, too bad he's dead. I would love to see the freak get killed myself." C.C. stated bluntly.

"I see, so you've been here all this time and no one found you?" Cornelia went back to Lelouch, wondering how she would have missed him.

"Indeed, as I said the Ashfords helped dearly. Without them I know I would have been dead."

"I'll make sure to upgrade their status for an honorable deed for a prince."

"I am not a prin..." He was cut off when she piped in.

"No you're not now, but with what happened today, the Britannians will expect me to come down hard on the Japanese, if not they would question my loyalty."

"Where is your loyalty Cornelia? Is it with Charles where the strong overpower the weak or..."

"Lelouch, I could never ally with Zero, nor do I believe in the garbage our 'father' tells the world. I have never believed it." She paused to catch her breath. "After what happened today, Lelouch, not even Zero could save the people of Area Eleven. I believe Suzaku might be right in his ideals."

"You're joking Cornelia!" Lelouch said with disbelief in his voice "How could I even go back to the horrid land? He already banished Nunnally and me and I forfeited my right to the throne. Along with that, Euphemia forfeited her title and took my last name."

"She did what!" Cornelia roared, not believing she could do such a thing "Why would she do such a thing!?"

"She did it to be able to work on the SAZ full time. She didn't want to the royalty tag damaging the good she wanted to do." Lelouch told his sister.

"I understand that, but she should have told me!" Cornelia stated in exasperation.

"Agreed, but now she can carry the name Empress Marianne had. Passing the name down to the next generation."

"Okay.. I see your point, but she stays under my protection!"

"I'll oblige to that, now what do you have a plan dear sister?" Lelouch asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"While we have sat here brother, I have thought of more than just a plan. Much more" the woman stated, beginning to smirk.

 **What is Cornelia's big plan? What is happening with the Black Knights and the Britannians? Who's side is who on? Who will begin to betray who?**

 **A/N Thank you gus so much for all the love and support! Like I've always said please PM me with any questions about the story and get ready for PART THREE. I'm so excited on how far this story has gotten at this stage! Please R &R and vote on the poll on my channel to have Kallen to come back with C.C. and Lelouch or not. GODRAMM out.**


	8. Act Two: Part Three

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Act Two: Part Three**

 **Outside of the Avalon, with the Black Knights.**

Kaname Ohgi was driving his Burai in and out of the stadium that was going to be the starting point the New Japan. He was ready to settle down and be happy with Chigusa and maybe start a family. He had the will to fight of course, but why?

The Black Knights had Zero, the Man of Miracles on their side and Tohdoh, Tohdoh of Miracles. They wouldn't miss that badly, after all they had them. But with everything in his life, nothing can go right.

When he had heard the call to the Gawain, he knew something had gone awry in the plan. When she had described exactly what had happen upon that stage, there was no need to clarify what or who had caused it. This was a trap all along! You didn't need to be a Knightmare Scientist to figure that out. Why in Izanami would any man or woman try and kill Royalty in such a public place, being televised all across the country. It was a way to set up the Japanese people and make them look like nothing, but animals.

Ohgi grabbed more innocent bystanders and had them climb aboard as he took them to safety, talking to his comrades as he did what he was told to do from Zero's Mistress as Tamaki would say.

"Any word from Zero with anymore orders?" Asked a clearly angry Kento Sugiyama.

"Nothing on my end of the radio. Kallen, anything thing on your end?" Ohgi asked as he turned the corner around a building in from of him.

"Not a single thing, you wouldn't think that he would just leave the Japanese like that?" Kallen asked a little worried for her friends. She was average in a knightmare and even in the Guren Mk-II, she didn't know how well she could handle a whole well trained army.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The obnoxious voice Tamaki's came through the radio waves, temporarily deafening all of the Black Knights.

"That's enough!" Came the booming voice of Tohdoh, silencing the group without another word. "Until Zero can contact us again, I will take charge of the situation. We will follow what we was told to do and do it to the T."

"What about the Brits?" Kento piped in.

"We will not attack them unless the attack us. While I will not allow any useless bloodshed, I won't stand there if they plan to harm us. Be on your guard at all times!" Tohdoh ordered

They responded to the General's orders and continued with the plan, Ohgi breathed a sigh of relief as Tohdoh took the reins of the mission, letting him just follow the plan and not have to worry about creating it. With everyone on high alert, he didn't want to be the one to fault if the plan goes to hell or something stops the plan from working.

He dropped of the second to last batch of civilians to the safe zone that was dedicated on the map and rushed back to the stadium to help get the last to safety. He steered his knightmare past all the crumbled building and into the Britannian portion of the city, passing bakeries and clothing shops by.

As he steered into the stadium, he saw a sight he didn't want to see. There stood 3 of Cornelia's personal Guard Surrounding a lone Burai, the dead old man in the hand of the frame as the pilot yelled at the frames in front of him.

"Get out of my way you damn Britannians!" Oh god it was Tamaki… He needed to think of a plan and think of it fast. No other Black Knights were there to help the loud mouthed Japanese man out.

"Give that man to us, he tried to kill a princess of the crown. His body belongs to the Holy Britannian Empire," The soldier in the Gloucester said smoothly, showing no hatred or racism at all in his voice. Letting his calm, collected demeanor and his authoritative tone filter into his voice.

"Go screw yourself you damn BRIT!" Tamaki yelled grabbing his side arm and pointing it to the frame in front of him. When Ohgi saw his friend making a fool of his self. He rushed over there and got between the 4 men, protecting his overzealous friend.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble guys. We just want to give this man a proper burial with his family."

"Yeah, so get out of our way!" Tamaki piped in.

"We can't allow that to happen, you elevens might not realize it yet, but that monkey shot at a royal princess of the crown, therefore his body belongs to the Empire." The other soldier said, getting closer, but was stopped by their commander.

"What about his family?" Ohgi asked, getting frustrated from the three Brits in front of him, before the men could answer however the rest of the black knights not including Kallen showed up and the four holy swords surrounded the Britannians.

That got the attention of the Britannian watching on and they came as well to confront the situation.

"Hey Elevens, what's going on here?!" One of the frames asked hotly.

"Good question." Tohdoh began. "Why are you interfering soldiers?"

"I don't have to answer to a filthy eleven!" The back Gloucester snarled, starting to draw his weapon.

"What my friend meant to say is all we want is the body of the man that threatened the life of an Imperial Princess. Nothing more. Once we get it, you Black Knights are free to leave." The front man said to the Knights which was met by a mixed reaction to the group.

"He's already dead though. Is his body that necessary?" Ohgi asked through the loudspeaker.

"Can you not hear you dumb Eleven. Yes we need the body!" The Britannian growled in response.

"Over my dead body!" Tamaki yelled at the man, rushing him after he finished, shooting into the right shoulder. Damaging the frame and the slash harken on it.

"With pleasure!" The soldier shouted, shooting out his harken to the Japanese man, who dodged the attack, both men ignoring orders to stop as they began to fight.

Knightmares began lunging at the two men, trying to pull them apart. Neither party knew, but both were under strict orders not to harm anyone and they weren't going to let Zero or Cornelia chop one of their heads off because of a few hot headed men.

Once restrained, the main Britannian Knight yelled into his microphone into a private channel.

"You know my princess would have yours and my head if she heard you went over the Sub-Viceroy's orders."

"Yes but…!" The man began, but quickly was stopped.

"I order you to stop, or I personally will vanquish you. Understood!"

"Yes Lord Guilford.." The man said slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Good, now take him away to cool off, I will deal with this soldier later." The frame of Cornelia's personal knight turned around, flipping his lance and impaling it into the ground as the sleek black knightmare moved away from the group restraining the still fighting Burai. It's shiny black paint with the unique red flowing hair pieces coming from the back of the head. With how different this frame was, it had to be the leader behind Zero.

"Tohdoh, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." Guilford said over the speaker which made the before mentioned man frown.

"Enough games Knight, the Japanese want no blood to be shed. It is honor the drives us and you wish to take that away.

"What you call honor, I called a threat to the crown and that man will be treated as such." The Knight replied, pointing to the dead man in the now in the hands of another Guren like knightmare.

"You wish to disrespect our customs Britannian?" The Japanese man asked as he drew his sword.

"You wish to push me Tohdoh of Miracles?" The Britannian knight asked back, getting ready to strike if the skilled man struck.

As Tohdoh was beginning to speak, a static sound sounded over the stadium.

"Good evening gentlemen." With that everyone turned to see the second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schneizel el Britannia. "Now Guilford, it's only a dead man, what's the harm?"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Cornelia will understand, now you Black Knights. I will let you go with the body." He then stopped for effect. "On one condition."

'Of course there was a catch.' Tohdoh thought to himself "What is it?"

"The one being restrained must stay. He did, after all attack one of our men, and will be tried for it."

"How dare you!" Tohdoh growled out. There was no choice, but his honor didn't want to give in. He couldn't obey a order from the Britannians, but without Zero and the Guren being nowhere to be found. There wasn't a way to get out of this alive fighting.

"So choose, our alive friend over there or the dead man you never knew. It is your choice anyway." Schneizel said smoothly, nothing, but compassion coming out of his mouth which sickened Tohdoh even more.

"Fine, take him." Tohdoh stated, frustrated at the turn of events and pointing to the frame that held the dead old man. "Give them the body Urabe."

"Oh course." Urabe said firmly. He knew why they must do this action. You never gave up our own man, no matter what they had done. He slid over and handed the body to the Knight of Cornelia and then went to the right side of Tohdoh's custom Gekka.

"Thank you Tohdoh, the Black Knights are free to go now." Schneizel said pointedly and cut the signal to the stadium, leaving nothing but static.

The Black Knights then retreated grudgingly to their secret compound to unload the knightmares. After today they had a lot of thinking to do. They also needed to find Kallen, but believed she had possibly gotten an order from Zero to head back early and just forgot to inform the group.

 **With Schneizel in his Private Office**

"Your friends value each other and yet are willing to throw away someone so easily." The second prince said to someone in the room, smiling as he did so.

"Yeah, they can be plain despicable sometimes, but what do you expect?" The voice of the other person filled the air as they began to walk over to the center of the room.

"And you aren't? You look down on them as the rest of us do, and yet you still fight with them." Schneizel responded as he began to smile.

"What can I say, I'm a double edge sword." The person came forward out of the shadow of the room revealing her bright blue eyes andher shoulder length straight hair coming paste her face. Her face contorted into a huge devilish smirk.

 **What is going on with Cornelia and Lelouch? What is going to happen next since the Princess Massacre never took place? Where has Kallen gone? What is Schneizel up to? And who is the girl with Schneizel?**

 **A/N And there you have Part Three for Act Two! Thanks once again to A.D. Fields for betaing (is that a word) this chapter and if you guys haven't yet, go check out his profile if you are into Code Geass Stories! Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and the cliff hanger ending! PM me with any questions of course. The poll for if Kallen should come back with Lelouch and C.C. is now closed with 64% voting for No. R &R and till next time. GODRAMM out.**


	9. Act Two: Part Four

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **A/N Welcome to the forth part of the second act. I hope you enjoy this part which is the longest of this act. Thanks to A.D. Fields for betaing this chapter once more.**

 **Republic- Possible, it could be Kallen, it might not. All I'll say is anything is possible.**

 **Webb360- I understand where you ar coming from. I have always sucked at grammar so thats why I have gotten A.D. Fields to help me. Hopefully if he agrees to beta the previous chapters I had posted before he came on this crazy ride that chapters will be better. Like I told everyone I type this story on my phone and do it when I have time in my busy day to write it so thats why I got a beta. Hopefully you stay around and read on.**

 **Some Guy- Ok, she was against Lelouch in the main series at the end of R2 and let him get caught by Suzaku at the end of R1. Hell she walked away from him when the Black Knights betrayed Zero in episode 19 of R2. While Kallen is my favorite character, I believe the fandom has put this perfect image of her in their heads, not realizing how wrong she has been most of the series. Thank you however for the support and hope you come back.**

 **HE-SpecOps- Well Legendary Dragon of White has some pretty amazing hair, just saying. Sadly when Blue-Eyes went Super Sayain he lost his blue eyes. Ha**

 **Cerberus Alpha- Thank you for dealing with the horricfic grammar of mine. Ha. Cornelia is just as tactical as Lelouch and has the ability to think of somethingon the spot due to her military background. Don't forget this woman conquered full countries!**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews, now on with the story.**

 **Act Two: Part Four**

 **With Lelouch and Cornelia**

"So what is this plan of yours Cornelia." C.C. asked from the couch she was on, still snacking away after listening to the siblings chat on.

She had focused getting Marianne out from her head and had to block the several channels she had access to via C's world.

It wasn't easy, but they couldn't allow Charles getting a hold of their plans.

After all he is the one person that has the ability to stop them at this time, not even a hell bent Britannia could stop them in her opinion, but Charles was different.

With the Sword of Akasha, he could make this whole reality into nothing. Just a empty void of memories.

"I will explain that to you both another time, we need time to plan and with Schneizel on board, I can't risk a single bit of the plan to make it go smoothly. My question is what's wrong with your eye Lelouch?" She had seen his purple orbs and was in shock at how similar they were, they hadn't changed at all. Yet his left eye wasn't the same.

It was more of a maroon shade with a tiny symbol etched into it that was more of a crimson shade. It reminded her of an eye of a demon, just pure evil within it and it made her hair stand up which unnerved her.

Lelouch looked back at C.C, not knowing if he should tell his sister his power, if he said no and made up some excuse, she would be suspicious of him, not believing him until she was proven wrong. However if he just told her straight out right, she might not believe him either on just the nature of the power.

As he looked at the woman he loved, he saw her nodding at him still with a natural look on her face, already hearing everything he was thinking due to their connection. He gave a nod back and turned back around to the woman across from him

"I have a ability thanks to C.C. back there." He pointed back to his accomplice and continued. "The power is called geass, nicknamed the power of the kings. When given this power, the person chosen gets the ability their heart most desired. It ranges from hearing peoples thoughts to be able to rewrite the memories of a person."

"Oh really Lelouch and you expect me to believe this nonsense?"

"I do, and I'll prove it to you. Call one of the scientist in here and tell Suzaku to let him in. It can be any one of your choosing so you know I'm not tampering with anything." Cornelia did just that.

She called her most loyal scientist that she could trust. If Lelouch was lying, she couldn't have one of Schneizel or Charles's men telling them who Zero really is.

The older Britannian walks is, not knowing why he is being called in to the interrogation room. He had been wondering how Zero would be after he got shot and being forced to come and talk to an agitated Cornelia with freshly closed wounds.

So maybe..with whatever happened to the man he was being called in to help. The eleven knight opened the for steel door for him and letting him walk into the chamber, not realizing that he sealed it as soon as he walked in.

Lelouch saw the older man walk in and smirked, this was going to be fun. At first the man didn't see him, but that was okay. He grabbed his ribs as if he had been hurt, leaning over as he did this letting his hair cover his face so the man couldn't see him.

"Oh good you made it, I believe the gash in front of gastric has reopened. Can you come over and check?" Lelouch asked, gasping in pain as he pushed onto his ribs to be able to get a realistic gasp out. Cornelia confused on what he was doing, not realizing her brother was just playing up this doctor.

The older man walked over, gloves already on as he made it over to the leaning man. "Okay son, I need you to move your arms so I can see."

"Okay, but first can you look up here for a moment, I think something is wrong with my face as well?" Lelouch smirked as the man looked up at his hair and was looking in his direction.

He leaned back, letting his hair go back to normal so he could make contact with the man. "Good. Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, I want you to answer my questions. First tell me everything you know patient 2017."

Instantly, the man entered a slackened state, and became compliant towards Lelouch.

"Patient 2017, also known as Zero is a terrorist vigilante that we were told is highly dangerous and were told by General Darlton to use caution at all times.

"We were ordered to help the terrorist by Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia. The patient had a shot that pierced his gastric and left via the torso area leaving a 18mm size hole in his back. Doctor Remis and Doctor Barnett repaired the damage around two hours ago."

Cornelia was in shock. There was no way this doctor would tell the man he thought was Zero this information.

He described every little detail Zero that he knew and even told him who gave him each order. There was no way around it, this geass thing was very much real.

"Now I want you to leave, you are not to remember coming to this room and seeing my face or Zero period" Lelouch stated, causing the man to nod.

"Yes, your majesty!" He then walked away from Lelouch, and left the room, the expression on his face unchanging.

Lelouch turned around to look at his sister, her violet eyes a little wider than he expected. She looked away, not so much not trusting him, but not knowing what the extent of his power was. Lelouch saw this and slid her a pair of purple glasses to her, motioning for her to put them on.

"I need to have direct eye contact for my power to work" he stated offhand "Why do you think the Black Knights all wear visors?"

"I just assumed you were trying to hide their identity." Cornelia stated, putting the purple tinted lenses on her head.

"As much of a good guy that would make me, I would be lying. I wanted a flash sleek outfit that would get people's attention. To stand out from the rest of the uniforms there is." Lelouch replied, flaring his arm out as he did so.

"Just like you Lelouch. I can't believe after all the time I was looking for you, you were right in front on me the whole time." Cornelia stated, chuckling a bit.

The goddess of victory wasn't here with him. It was just his sister Cornelia. She never told him how when her search for him began.

"Sister, you stated you had come searching for me, yet never found me. When did you start your search?" Lelouch queried in genuine curiosity.

"Well...right after you were sent to Japan, I wanted go and get you out of there, but the Emperor forbid me from going there. After Lady Marianne was murdered, I didn't want to lose you or Nunnally and was willing to give my life for you two.

"After the bombing when everyone believed you were killed, I couldn't believe that. I rushed over to the new Area 11 and went to the only spot I knew you were at, Kururugi Shrine.

 **Flashback - Cornelia's Perspective**

I have never been away from the homeland except when I went through the grueling military training, so while I'm a bit excited to see foreign land, but I'm not stupid. This country has been taken over by force and bloodshed.

I looked out of the jet and saw it in the distance. Honshu Island, home of the famous Mt. Fuji and most importantly for me, the Kururugi Shrine.

'Lelouch, Nunnally I will find you!'

We landed in Shimada at the Mt. Fuji Shizuoka Airport just 68 Km from the great mountain and 186 Km around it to the Kururugi shrine. I looked out my window and saw a gorgeous scene of the mountain and just take in its beauty.

'Maybe the island wouldn't be that bad' I thought.

We passed through the airport, which was currently closed and got out of the parking lot trying to figure out a way to the shrine and hopefully to my Lulu. Gilbert was with me, a boy I had trained with when I was in the academy and a personal friend of mine.

We had been forced to fight in the first duel we had and we were a close match, thankfully I came out on top, but that didn't stop him. Round after round we fought and even though he was getting better, so was I and it showed as I never lost to him.

After the academy we became close friends and I saw him as though he was my brother, someone that I would risk my life for.

When I had mentioned something about going to Ja.. Area 11, he was the only person that really wanted to go besides Euphie. I couldn't let her see the horror that would be a war zone, she was too innocent and I couldn't know what to do if she would die on me… I couldn't live with myself.

Thankfully Schneizel was willing to watch her as I went and did this. He wants Lelouch back as much as I do. He believes Lelouch makes him a better commander and sharpens his moves even though he beats him every time.

Silly games aside the vi Britannias are important to the Imperial family and to me personally…

"Gilbert, how far away are we from the Prime Minister's Shrine?"

"Only 59km away princess." I growled when I heard the title thrown in there.

"Gilbert… my name is Cornelia." I growled impatiently at him looking over at him driving the car we had brought with us.

"My apologies Prin…" Ok now he's on my nerves, it was every time with him… "Cornelia. Do you wi…" But he stopped at the site ahead of us.

The road slowly disappeared and was left was a ton of black burnt rubble where road, grass and trees once stood. Sometimes the black rubble lumped and… 'Oh My God...'

"Those are... dead people." I held back my gag reflex. The sight alone wanted to make me vomit. I have never seen a dead body before this moment.

"No Cornelia, those are dead elevens. People that were against Britannia. In the Empire's eyes Princess, those people aren't people. With us in the military you have to realize that…" He stated this, with a hint of sadness and he was right. That was the reality of our situation.

"Just get to the Shrine please." I needed time to gain my bearings

We arrived a few moments later to what was once the Prime Minister's Shrine, but now was just a zone of desolation from where the bombs had impacted on the sacred place. I hopped off my seat and ran out of the vehicle, hearing Gilbert on my doing the same, most likely trying to catch up to me.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" I yelled to the heavens, hoping for any sign that they were alive. They could have walked away by now, but for now, this is my only lead on where they could be. I ran past broken pillars and fallen statues to the inner rubble of the former shrine.

"LELOUCH, WHERE ARE YOU!." I yelled louder, hoping… praying they could hear me. "NUNNALLY, ARE YOU THERE!" I went further into the rubble, beginning to dig. I dug and dug, ignoring the calls from Gilbert, he doesn't understand. I need to find them.

I can't recall how long I dug, but I didn't care. Finding my siblings were the most important thing no matter what.

Every so often I would call out to them, trying to get a sign they might have made it, that they might have survived, but every time I did, there was no response.

My hands began to ache, I looked at my right hand to realize it was bleeding from the stone and rocks I had moved away, yet that didn't matter to me. I moved and dug some more and when all felt to be hopeless I heard something.

A bird left its area of rest and rustled some rocks that I hadn't been able to move yet. I jumped when hearing the sound and rushed over to the area. I looked down and saw something I knew belonged to Lelouch.

"Princess is that…?" Gilbert must've heard the sound to as I picked the object closer to my face.

"Indeed Gilbert it is."

 **Present Time With Lelouch and Cornelia**

Cornelia slipped a elegant hand into her pants pocket and pulled out a object Lelouch never would expect to see again.

"That's my…" Lelouch wasn't expecting to see something with so much value. Something from his time in the imperial family that made him feel good.

"Yes, it's the Black Queen from your first ever chess board. I found it in the rubble of the remains of the Kururugi Shrine. I had begun losing hope until as if a sign from god, I found this single piece, only the ball missing from the top of its crown and a crack in the polished wood."

She smiled just thinking of the memory.

"After I found this I began to have hope once more you were still alive. So I kept it on me at all times as a good luck charm as I began my search. I spent over six months on that Island looking for you until I was forced back to the homeland by the Emperor himself.

"I prayed that I would find you, but never had the chance to come back to this Area due to the constant missions I was on. Once I heard Clovis had died, I seized the moment to come back here even if was to be the Viceroy. I had been hoping since this mysterious Zero knew so much, if I captured him I would be able to hopefully get a lead on where you were, not realizing that…"

She trailed off, and Lelouch finished her statement.

"That I WAS Zero."

"Correct."Her smile was huge, she hadn't been this happy since she graduated. Hell that couldn't even compare.

"So now what sister? Where do we go now?"

"Here" At this point Cornelia slid a phone to the caped man, making him realize what it was for.

"A phone to call you privately, obviously not connected to any Britannia surveillance. I did something similar with Kallen. Crafty" Lelouch said, a hint of a smile ghosting over his features

"Kallen...? Oh the Guren pilot. We had our suspicion on the identity of the pilot, but I never acted on it, due to the idea she was close to Zero."

"Well you were right, we were... at least." Thinking of Kallen kissing him in Ashford broke his heart, but he must get away from that subject, that was in the past "So you will call me about this plan of yours."

"You are of course correct Lelouch, once I'm free from all my duties, I will be calling you tomorrow to give you the details." She stood up as she did this.

This meeting was already a bit too long, they needed to finish it before people started rumors.

"Okay, understood sister, it was a good seeing you." He put his hand on her shoulder and she began to blush a bit it seemed.

"You too Lulu, now go on or I'll point my gun at you again." She stated with fake sternness, trying to hide the blood that rushed to her cheeks from him merely touching her. C.C. walked away with Lelouch and the pair left the Avalon without leaving a trace.

 **Aboard the Gawain**

"Aww, you two had a moment, how cute."

"I don't need your comments."

"Oh is that how you really feel Lulu." The last part was mockingly and he knew it.

"Bite me."

"Oh, but the last time I did our bed didn't survive, and I quite like the Gawain."

"Damn you Witch."

 **What is Cornelia's plan and what is the stratagey behind it? What does this have to do with the Black Knights How will Lelouch to Nunnally when he's able to see her again? Who else has came back with Lelouch and Cece?**

 **A/N Well there is another chapter down! I included a easter egg of another Code Geass Fanfiction in this chapter and used the concept of it this chapter (hint it is in the Cornelia POV) I hope you guys are happy with this chapter and are excited for the end of Act Two. As always please review and pm me with anyquestions you may have. GODRAMM out.**


	10. Act Two: Part Five

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **A/N Welcome to the fifth and final part of the second act. I hope you enjoy this part of my fic. Thanks to A.D. Fields for betaing this chapter once more.**

 **Act Two: Part Five**

Lelouch ignored C.C. as he flew the Gawain into the Black Knight's facility to hide his massive frame.

C.C. was constantly showing him images of that night in his head as he did so making it quite impossible to ignore the aggravating witch.

He had to smile though, he wouldn't want it any other way.

He moved out of the cockpit and helped C.C. out due to her in her heels. She gave him a thankful smile as she landed on the ground.

"How sweet." She remarked starting to walk from him, but was stopped by Lelouch, a smirk on his face.

"Where are you going my immortal love?" Zero's voice echoed out.

She smirked, swinging her hips as she strolled over to her masked lover, licking her lips as she made to her partner.

She wrapped an arm around his helmet to bring him closer, grinding her body a bit against him.

She brought her head close to his her lips gliding against his helmet as she reached where his ear is, whispering in his ear.

"Be a good boy and you might get a reward, but..." She pulled away from him, sliding a finger down the chin of his helmet, letting it slip away. "First though, we have some things to do."

Lelouch got his composure back after a second, dreading the girl in front of him sometimes. "Indeed, we must go back before it turns night."

Of course talking about Ashford, but with Black Knights everywhere, he needed to say it in a manner they wouldn't recognize.

After this he mumbled to himself " Agitating woman."

"I heard that my warlock." She remarked, laughingly at him lightly, causing him to growl.

"Shut it Witch." He said following her through the darkened room, passing the Guren before going into the elevator to his personal quarters, which had a backdoor to allow him to get away, unseen.

They walked down the tunnel of the hidden chamber, C.C. a step behind Lelouch, already ordering her pizza to the Ashford room so she could eat it in piece, using Lelouch's credit card as she always does.

God she could think of the stuffed crust and hot sauce already. YUM!

As his partner was day dreaming about the gooey cheese pulling away as she brought the pizza to her mouth. 'C.C. seriously enough!' He sent over to her, but obviously she was too far gone.

She mindlessly followed him as he pulled the door open and slid into the store of a man he had used his geass on so he was never found out.

He opened the convenience door and left the building, calling a cab for the two of them.

After they climbed into the cab, C.C. climbed on top of his lap, and tucked an arm around her warlock as he paid the man to go to Ashford.

"So, how are you going to handle seeing her again?" C.C. asked Lelouch, who was lost in thought, which snapped him back into reality.

"No clue, she's the reason we are here." Lelouch responded.

"True, yet however..."

"However there is no chance for failure this time. Nunnally's death showed me that much." He grabbed his heart as he said this, his failure three years ago came forward.

"I am your shield and will protect you from you. Once we get your sword, we will be able to begin." C.C. stated knowingly.

"Indeed, but we will have to move swiftly. Once she awakens we can move ahead with Cornelia's plan." Lelouch replied, looking outside.

"What of Suzaku?"

"My old friend yes, well...as long as Euphemia stays on our side, we won't have a problem." He replied, now chuckling as he remembered the trouble that Suzaku had caused previously.

"Kallen?" C.C. queried.

"If everything goes according to plan, she won't be too much of an issue." Lelouch responded to her.

He saw the building that he called his school, and once again, his home.

He hadn't been to this school since the day the F.L.E.I.J.A destroyed Pendragon and Kallen showed him how she felt.

The cab pulled up to the Student Council building, its pearly white and gold walls shining as the sun set in the background.

The car stopped and the two immortals left cab as they strolled up the stairs and into the main building, closing the doors as they went.

While hoping to just go up to the room Lelouch called his, of course fate had other plans in mind as the student council president, Milly Ashford was leaning against a wall, reading the book that was in between her delicate, thin fingers.

As she heard the pair enter she popped her head out from between the pages of the book as she saw the fallen prince and his green hair friend.

She put the book down and strutted forward, alarming the two of her presence.

"Oh Lulu, you're finally back." Milly stated, smiling slightly

"Madam Prez, what a surprise to see you here." Lelouch said, taken slightly aback that Milly was there.

"Oh Shirley was worried sick about her darling Lulu."

"Oh really, and you waited all this time for me. I'm honored." He said this with a mocking bow as he began to smirk.

"Why not keep her company while I was gone? Or maybe Nina? Heard you two like to stay after hours, her helping you with 'projects'" He raised his fingers in quotations to push his point, the woman in question flushed slightly, wondering how he knew about that.

"I have my ways Madam President, now good night." He stated walking passed the flushed woman, C.C. following behind as they went up the stairs to Nunnally and his living area.

He unlocked the door to his living quarters and opened the door, the smell of Sayoko's fantastic cooking filling his nostrils as he stepped into the hallway from the entrance, holding the door for his witch.

He locked the door and walked into the living room with his witch in hand, taking in any differences he could catch in the room and thankfully from first glance there was none.

He saw his trusty ninja maid sitting done at the main table, the television turned on as she watched the news of the SAZ failure.

"Good evening Sayoko, is Nunnally in her room?" Lelouch asked, as the woman turned to look at him.

"Good evening Master Lelouch. Mistress Nunnally is in her room , but she wouldn't sleep until you talked to her." She stated as she bowed to the man she respected over no other.

She looked up and saw C.C. as well and smiled. "Hello Mistress C.C."

"Hello Sayoko, was dinner good?" C.C. asked

"That's for Master Lelouch to decide, but Ms. Nunnally absolutely loved it. As for you Ms. C.C., your pizza arrived just a moment ago so it's hot and ready for you."

And with that said, C.C. squealed and ran other to the area Sayoko pointed at, seeing the Pizza Hut pizza box on the table.

Lelouch used this time to thank Sayoko and told her to make sure he was woken up for his first class, then he left and walked to the direction of the room that help his still innocent to the world sister.

A sister that hadn't killed before, a sister that hadn't known of the sins he had created.

The sister that was still alive.

He gathered all of his strength to grab the handle of the door and turn it, that same hand shaking as he tried and failed to gather his nerves.

He pulled the door forward and opened it, revealing his sister sitting on her bed, listening to her math book as she had been doing before he had left, a ear bud dangled from her ear as she was concentrating on the problems at hand.

Once she heard the door handle move she paused the book and listened carefully to the footsteps of the person entering her room.

When they were the familiar footsteps of her big brother a smile crawled onto her face.

She hadn't talked to him this morning due to her needing to study for her test tomorrow, a key reason why she was still up.

When she felt like he was far enough into the room, she spoke up to the only brother that was always there for her.

"Big brother, your home finally."

"I am Nunnally, safe and sound. I'm guessing that you heard on the news what happened in the SAZ then?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I did. I was sick and worried if you were okay in there or not. After it was over I tried calling you brother, but your phone was off." Nunnally stated.

Yes, he had done that before they had came back so nothing stupid, like Shirley calling in the middle of a life and death situation.

So of course he had turned it off and forgot about it.

In hindsight, it could have saved Euphemia in his world, but now that wasn't an issue he has to worry about.

"I'm sorry Nunnally. I was at a big chess match and didn't want to be disturbed, I hope I didn't worry you…" His mask was slipping, all he wanted to do was hug his sister.

To grab and hold her and to protect her, yet if he did that she would know everything.

He never understood her ability to read people like nothing, but he couldn't let her know just yet.

"It's okay big brother, as long as you're here with me now that's all I want." Of course it was, that was the only thing Nunnally ever asked for in her entire life.

It was only him and nothing else. That's why he must do what he needs to.

"Nunnally, I have a very interesting question to ask you."

"You can ask me anything big brother." She said, a gentle smile crossing her face as he walked closer to him, still bottling up the emotion deep in his heart.

"Would you like to visit Cornelia and Euphemia soon if we had the chance?" He knew she would, that is all she talked about when they had came to Area 11, yet he told her it would be too dangerous for them.

Now though, was a different story.

"To see them? Of course I would! But would we be safe? I don't want you to get hurt over something I want." Nunnally responded gently to the question she was asked, excitement building in her small frame as she thought of being able to talk to her siblings again.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore Nunnally." He said this with a smile as he grabbed her hand, trying to control his emotion overflowing from his mask.

Thankfully he was just feeling the love he had for his sister.

"You don't...? Does that mean we won't have to hide anymore?" Nunnally questioned, hope filling her quiet voice not want this to be a dream.

"If I'm right, then we won't have to be hiding any time soon." Lelouch replied quietly, his voice nearly cracking with emotion.

"Oh big brother, I love you!" She wrapped her arms around Lelouch's head and back, squeezing hard on her fragile big brother.

While small, she still had a ton of strength. He couldn't breathe... he needed... air...

"Nunnally... air... need ... air."

"Oh." She laughed softly, letting him go, hearing him gasping for air. "Maybe sister Cornelia can get you in better shape."

He gasped for air as his little sister let him go, taking the time to let his mind wander back to the current conversation.

"Hey! I am in fine shape. I don't need to be a super athlete to play chess." He wanted off of this topic and decided her going to sleep was the best option at hand.

"You best lay down Nunnally, it's getting late." She smiled in victory before feeling her brother grab underneath her and was put back first on the bed, the covers being pulled over her body.

"Okay Lelouch." She smiled again, still holding his hand as she felt sleep starting to take over. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too Nunnally." He gave her a big hug, tears falling from his face as he remembered the last time he had seen her, his mask was slipping again.

"Are you okay? You're crying Lelouch." She sounded sad, possibly thinking it was her fault.

It could never being her fault.

"Of course not Nunnally. Just happy to see you. Always remember that, no matter what, I love you." He said, drying the tears on his sleeve.

With that, he left after he gave her a kiss, not wanting to push his luck with his sister anymore.

He left the room as the emotion finally overtook him and he grabbed his chest and he smiled.

She was alive and well and he would make damn sure she stays that way!

 **What will happen now that Lelouch is back at Ashford? How will Milly react to being humiliated the night before? What will Cornelia say about the plan and what did Lelouch mean about not worring about hiding?**

 **A/N Woah, that is the finish of the Second Act. I hoped you enjoyed it and you are looking forward to the Third Act. Should I add titles to each act like in the show? You tell me, I'm either or Ha, I just believe as long as the story is deffient then the rest and stays interesting that's all that matters. As for the easter egg in last episode, it was the chess piece being found by Cornelia. It was inspired by Cornelia finding a chess board in the there good Code Geass: Cornelia of the Defection written by Draconichero21 so please go read that story if you could.** **Please tell me your feedback on it and I will see you in Ashford for the third part. GODRAMM out.**


	11. Act Three: Part One

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **A/N welcome to the first part of Act Three. It's on the short side, but it felt right to end it where I did so I did just that. Thanks to A.D. Fields for a fantatic job on the betaing (still no clue if that's a word ha).**

 **Act Three: Part One**

 _It was life without living. Just the stagnant repetition of everyday life. I sit back and look at our situation and regret my decisions and what I had become and laugh now._

 _I was weak and naive back then. Once I saw him again I didn't know what to do._

 _What the Japanese did to him was horrible and I couldn't protect him then. It wasn't till after the Final Battle I realized how wrong I was about him._

 _Now I sit next to him as my equal, as my Prince, and my lover. I am his sword and will protect him with my life._

Lelouch slept soundly on the master bed in his old room, he forgot how nice the Ashford beds were.

Well it helped that he had a beautiful green haired woman, naked and wrapped around his body like a cat.

A smile etched onto her face as she grabbed him tighter, not wanting him to move at all.

As Lelouch slept, his alarm blasted on at 6 o'clock in the morning, quickly waking him from his slumber.

He never was a heavy sleeper so thankfully he woke up and turned the blasted sound off, not waking his partner in the process.

He looked down and saw her gorgeous face and a true smile came onto his lips, watching the only person that stayed with him through his journey.

While Kallen, Suzaku, Britannia, and the Black Knights had all helped him in his goals, they all betrayed him at one point or another.

It didn't matter if he had forced their hand, the act was the same.

He regretfully shook the shoulders of his witch and watched her golden eyes to flutter open, the smile twisting into a yawn as she stretched her limbs out, her feline actions continuing as she finished and looked back at the man that made her existence worth living.

"You know, we could go another round if you like?" She gained her smirk as she moved her finger down his bare chest, his non-muscular stomach making her frown just a tad.

She had gotten used to the more in shape Lelouch, but this form would still work.

"We could, yet I'd miss the first two classes due to it, so I'll pass for now." He watched her make a pouty face, which caused him to laugh inside. "But I need to shower, and there's room for two, if you don't mind joining me, my witch."

"You're such a pervert... I like that." She finished with a smirk and a wink, grabbing his hand and forced the nude boy out of his bed as they headed toward his private bathroom.

She would make sure he would get all clean...

 **One Hour Later**

Lelouch rushed to his class, pressing his body to the limit as he ran through the hallway, rushing past his classmates as he twisted and weaved through them until he reached his first period class, going onto one knee as he tried to bring the missing air back into his lungs, not caring who saw him do it.

When he gained enough air into his lungs he walked into the classroom, not listening to the remark the teacher said as he walked past and sat next to the girl he humiliated last night.

"Oh your highness sits with me, I'm honored." She was being so sarcastic it sickened him, he knew he was in for it, but didn't know how bad it would be.

"We're partners, of course I sit with you beautiful." He wasn't going to let this game bullshit on his terms.

"Oh sweet Mister Huff and Puff, how was your sleep? I'm guessing it was good since you were running and that is not on Lelouch's to do list."

"Actually it was rather good, and if you must know, I was doing some...extracurricular activities." He sent a wink to the now flushed girl, whose eyes was on the floor.

She looked back up and smirked. "Ohhhh is that tight, if Shirley knew, the poor girl would have a fit."

"And you're not Prez? Your face is the same color as Kallen's hair." Lelouch remarked, smirking himself.

"Maybe I want a piece of that Lelouch pie." Milly replied, sending a flirty wink his way.

"Oh so you're going to cheat on poor Lloyd? How heartbreaking."

"Ugh don't remind me, I understand why they want it, but why can't I get a chance at love?" She sighed.

"Well because you need to give love a chance." He replied simply.

"Lulu what do you mean?" Milly was confused now, how was she not giving love a chance.

"It's simple, give Lloyd a chance. Learn about what he does, it's not like you're not smart enough. Hell, you might be as smart as Nina."

"Lelouch, I do this because I must. If I actually showed my brains I won't get anywhere. At least now, I get to talk to a bunch of people and not have them scared to talk to me because I'm too smart."

"Lloyd wouldn't." Lelouch remarked, opening his book.

"Ugh fine! I'll give the guy a chance okay. Why do you care."

"I want to see you happy, we have been close for a while now."

"Aw, you care for me." She was back to her goofy voice, giving him a hug with a big grin.

They continued their chat, totally ignoring the teacher trying to do his job, not realizing that the two who were ignoring him were far smarter than he could ever be.

The bell rang to signify the end of the period and the freedom of all the students within the classroom.

At Ashford there was thankfully a hour between class so students could socialize and for clubs to have their meetings.

Lelouch said goodbye to Milly who was he normal happy self and walked to the student council room and sat down at a chair so he could bring his thoughts forward, to think about everything going on.

That memory that started this mission, this desire to come back here played over and over in his mind like a plague, wanting to drive him to insanity, yet he denied it to do such a weak thing so he just sat there as it haunted him.

 **Flashback**

Lelouch sat inside of his knightmare frame, tweaking the druid system to his liking.

The Shinkiro was a mess after the Battle against Schinzel.

When the battle was over, he got the frame back and had been working on it slowly, improving it to how he would have made it.

He was changing the code of the system, trying to fix the absolute defense shield when he heard running coming from the house.

He looked out and saw C.C. running toward him, tears coming down her face.

It had been a year since they disappeared and he had never seen her with tears in her eyes.

"Lelouch you need to come look at this!" She yelled,

He hopped down to the ground and followed her back into the farmhouse, walking into the living room seeing Anya, Jeremiah, and Sayoko also in the room with the television on.

Each of the respective people all in various different forms of emotion.

Puzzled on why they were all emotional like this, Lelouch looked up at the television and what he heard horrified him.

 **The Television**

"And now we are going to bring in Britannia's Channel 11's Aaryn King. She is the host of news in the New Pendragon Area, Aryan King what have you heard."

The scene transitioned to a lovely female woman, a frown planted onto her face.

"Eric, Channel 11 has been told by several sources now that the Prime Minister of the United States of Japan will announce that they have found the body 100 Empress of the Holy Britannian, Nunnally Vi Britannia.

Nunnally Vi Britannia has been killed.

The United States of Japan are convinced they have the body of her royal highness, The Unifier of the World in peace, the Rebuilder of Britannia.

We don't know the details, we don't know how this came about, but we are now told by several sources, both Britannian and Japanese sources that the higher level Black Knights and others that they believe they have found, they are convinced they have found the body of Nunnally Vi Britannia."

 **End of Flashback**

It took 2 months to find out that she was killed by some Anti-Britannian Cult in Japan when she was meeting with the Prime Minister to decide on the action against the hunger problem coming around in Japan.

After she died, Lelouch died as well for a bit.

If his friends hadn't been there for him he wouldn't know what he would have done.

Even though he believed she had died in the Battle of Tokyo, he had hope since there was no body found that she was still alive, but this time there was no hope.

She was dead.

He, had failed.

A voice broke his internal struggle, and surprised him.

"Hey Lulu! Lulu...are you okay?"

 **How was speaking at the beginning of the chapter? Who cam into the room and surprised Lelouch while he was deep in thought? Will Milly give poor Lloyd a chance? How did Nunnally's death do to Lelouch**

 **A/N And that's it for the first part of Act Three, what were your thoughts of it? Love it, hate it? Tell me in a review or PM. Also I might start posting concept art for this fic, but if I do it would contain spoilers due to the fact I'm trying to think of alternate costumes for the existing character. I got a question if I'm going to add any OC in this fiction that's going to play a major role and I don't know. If you believe I should please comment. Also due you guys think I should add titles to each of my act's part? I love seeing the theories being made for this fic because I can tell you all are enjoying it and that's the most important thing! Please R &R and I'll see you in the longer part 2. GODRAMM out.**


	12. Act Three: Part Two

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Welcome back and before we get started I have a few annoncements. First of all we hit 10,000 VIEWS! That is so awesome and I am super glad people keep coming back to read this story. It's because of you guys this story continues! Second, if you did see the Author's Note I had posted while typing up this bad boy, Act One and Act Two: Part One have all been betaed! Please go reread those and enjoy those segments in nice crisp grammar. Third, I have added little logs from a character at the beginning of each act. This will be a standard now for this story and I wanna see if anyone can guess who is speaking in each! Finally, I am still debating on creating concept art for this story, it would be of character redesigns that will be accurate to this story and will be apart of this story's cannon. Now on withsome responces!**

 **Cerberus Alpha - But Milly just wants to have fun! Ha, but I believe she could help him, if he lets her. I see your point about the OC, it's just a idea I had while thinking up of my plot, due to me already having this whole fic planned out.**

 **God of All - Will do man thanks for the support!**

 **Republic - So your the creator of this THERORY! Ha, I absolutely love the creativity of it and actuall showed it to A.D. Fields when I saw your post. I love the thought put behind it. Now I won't say anything now, but feel free to continue to try disectting my words. I word everything for a reason and what your doing is great. Your onto something with that!**

 **Act Three: Part Two**

"Hey Lulu!" Lulu are you okay?"

Lelouch looked up and saw the concerned green eyes of Shirley Fenette looking into his, a bit of red onto her face.

He remembered when he stared into those eyes as they were tinted with red with geass as she sobbed for her death, and for his life.

 **Flashback**

"Ever since my memories have came back, I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher, friends who... don't have memories to share, everyone was... just... lying. It felt as if the whole world was spying on me. That's the world you have been fighting against all by yourself, isn't it? All alone. So that's why I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Here was his bleeding friend that knew everything, that understood why he fought against the world.

She told him all of this after he couldn't protect her!

He couldn't speak, this woman was greater than ever could be. He tried to respond, but only was able to get one word out.

"Shirley..."

"Lulu, I love you. Even knowing you caught my father in all of this, I simply couldn't hate you... Even though you made me forget everything, I still feel in love with you. Even though my memories were tampered with, I still kept... falling in love with you over again."

Damn It! No, she was dying!

He loved her and dammit she can't die, not here, not like this.

"Shirley, no! Don't die!" Pulling his contact out, he used the power of the king on the one girl who loved him, who trusted him even after losing so much. "You can't die!"

He fired his power into her system, watching her eyes glow, but he could tell it was failing.

"No matter how many times I am reborn, I will always... keep falling in love with you..."

The pool of blood under her grew ever larger, going past his feet and now he was helpless to what was happening to her.

First C.C. and now her!

"Lulu, I... suppose it's simply fate."

"No, don't die!" He used it again over and over again.

Hoping, praying if he used it again it would work. "I order you not to die!" Tears rolling down his face.

"So, is that ok? As I'm reborn I will fall in love with you over and over..." He was nothing but a damn spectator in this.

With all the power in the world he couldn't save her! "... I'll keep falling in love with..."

C.C. was right, this path, was one of loneliness.

 **End of Flashback**

She knew, he was blind before, but he had found out about the note she had written to him.

At this very moment, she knew he was the monster Zero and yet...she treated him no different.

He never understood how strong the power of love was until the moment she had died right before his eyes.

That's a big reason why he had returned, why he became his former self once more.

He had something to live for in this world and Shirley was one of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shirley. Thanks." He smiled a true smile for her and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

She saw this and blushed, walking over to the man she had loved since she could remember.

She didn't understand how or why, but she did.

He watched her walk over and pulled out her chair for her, surprising the girl due to the fact that he never had done that for her before.

"I need your help with a idea I have Shirley, if you could help me." He smiled at her, whistling a harmless tune with no real meaning.

It was the first time he had talked to her since he had died, something he once never thought could happen.

"Sure Lulu, but why me? Why not the Prez or Nina?"

"Because we are going to pull a prank onto Milly." He smirked.

He knew Milly was going to try to get revenge on him, but he was going to be one step ahead of her.

"While I trust Nina, she wouldn't be up to what I need her to do, but you Shirley. You could be able to pull this off without a problem." Lelouch stated, regarding the girl beside him.

Her blush was maxed out now. Her face could almost be the same shade as Kallen's hair right now. "Me...? Are you sure."

"Yes I am." She smiled as she heard his response, he believed in her.

"Oh okay, what can I do to help!" He heard the happy voice of his lost friend.

"Well ok, you know how Prez loves to tease and mess with all of us right?"

"Oh course Lulu, but does that have to do with what were going to do?"

"Well..." He went to her ear and whispered the plan into her ear. Him leaning close and his breath dancing across her ear like the gentle ocean breeze across the water.

Making her cheeks burn as she listened to his voice, her heart melting until she heard what he was saying...

"Lulu! We can't do that. That's inappropriate!" She shrieked a little louder than she had planned on being, but how could he suggest something like that!

"And the Prez wouldn't even blink an eye of she did it to us. Shirley, the only way to get even with the Prez is to fight fire with fire. Please Shirley for me?" He grabbed her hand, god it was hot in here!

Her face went even redder, how she had no clue and yet it was absolutely burning in here.

With a shaky voice she responded, how could she tell him no?

"Okay Lulu, I trust you." She smiled as he did the same, the trust for him making her agree to his plan.

He wouldn't make her do anything too crazy.

"Now we will have to do this at the beginning of our student council meeting to get Milly off guard. If we wait, she will suspect something or worse, sick the school on us." They both shivered remembering the last time someone was late to the meeting.

They chatted for a bit until the bell rang signifying the next period of classes.

Shirley smiled and said goodbye to Lelouch as he began to walk to his class, math being his best subject.

He didn't have to worry about getting to the class though since the math building was right across from the student Council building, so he never had to rush to his class and with his body, he can barely jog without getting winded.

He walked into the building and went past some of the other classes, the girls gossiping behind him about the man that just passed him.

He still didn't understand it. He had never shown affection to any of these girls and yet, they believed he was the coolest thing since the invention of the Knightmare.

If only leading the Black Knights were that easy. Ha.

'You wish Warlock. Those guys would betray you faster than one of Suzaku's spin kicks.'

'Are you listening to my thoughts, are you that bored?'

'Yeah, Nunnally is taking her test and Sayoko is so formal, I wanna gag.'

'She does her best. With her training, I don't think she knows how to be informal.'

'You know I could help with your plan with Milly. I think it would be fun.' C.C. said through her mental link.

'And risk my plan with Cornelia? No thanks.'

'You're no fun!'

'I know.' He smirked as he shut off the connection to his witch, he couldn't have her exposed now.

It could ruin the plan and anyway, C.C. would take it too far, if that was a bad thing.

Walking into his classroom he saw his long time friend Rivalz.

He was sitting in his normal seat next to the window, talking to the girl in front of him about some meaningless thing probably.

He started walking to his seat before looking around and seeing the girl he had been missing since he had came back to the time of today.

Kallen Stadtfeld, also known as Kozuki, the ace pilot of the Black Knights and student of Ashford.

He hadn't talked to her since the day after Nunnally was killed.

She had found out where Anya was and tracked her until she got to her location.

No time for memories as the bell rang and Lelouch sat in his seat, waiting for the teacher to begin.

Lelouch gave Rivalz a quick greeting and sat down next to him.

They listened to the teacher giving them a speech about their honors homework last night.

He had, of course, already finished it before he had went to the SAZ, but couldn't have cared for the subject.

While he enjoyed calculus, honors classes killed it for him.

They wanted to beat into your head that it was harder, but instead of raising the difficulty of the problems, his teacher just gave out twice the number of pages of homework to do that is due the next day.

It was quite dull actually.

Once the annoying man finally stopped talking, he walked around the room handing each person a packet of problems they had to finish before class was over.

Of course the class didn't really like that if the groans of protest had anything to say about it.

The teacher finished passing out the papers and walked back to the front of the class and told everyone they were aloud to separate into groups of two to work together.

And of course Lelouch decided to partner with Rivalz, but occasionally looking over to the red haired girl a row across from him.

Kallen was working with Suzy, a friend of hers that was a Britannian.

It was obvious Kallen was doing most of the work in their groups, in deep concentration due to the structured problems being completed.

Mr. Harold did not allow the use of calculators so everything was done either on paper or in your head.

She looked over at him and gave a quick smile before looking back down to the paper at hand.

Lelouch finished his work and Rivalz copied it from his side. He wrote down notes as if to fool the teacher into thinking that he participated in the group.

"Mr. Harold is a drag. I swear. I hate this class so much."

"Agreed Rivals, but what can we do? We're only students." Lelouch responded to his friend, giving him a shake of his head.

"I guess, but the staff should fix this." Lelouch ignored the rest of what his friend had to say, as he just stared into space before the bell rang.

Walking out of there, he left the building and walked down the pathway to the pond.

The bridge lifting above the water, giving the person on the bridge a great view of the school and of the water.

He walked up the bridge and saw the girl had been wanting to talk to, but hadn't had a chance to.

He walked up to the girl looking over the water, not noticing the unmasked masked vigilante behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention.

"Well hello Kallen, it's good to see you."

 **How will Kallen react to Lelouch being with her on the bridge? When will Cornelia notify Lelouch of the plan they need to unfold? How will the Black Knights and the Britannians play a part in it? And what the hell is Lelouch thinking about doing to Milly?**

 **A/N That's it for the second part of Act Three. I hoped you enjoyed this part as always and hoped you stay tuned as always. Thanks to A.D. Fields of course for betaing this and to you guys to making all of this happen. I can't wait to see you in the next one! GODRAMM out.**


	13. Act Three: Part Three

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Act Three: Part Three**

"Well hello Kallen, it's good to see you." Lelouch said, looking into the eyes of his friend and partner and smirked, seeing the fake sickly persona Kallen had made to be able to be a terrorist and also be a student at Ashford.

The act, in his opinion wasn't that great, but it didn't need to. With teenagers all around, Kallen knew that it didn't have to be perfect, just able to fool the masses.

And it did.

"Hello… Lelouch. What are you…doing way out here?" Kallen's sickly voice was in full effect, he didn't know why, but it seemed to be way better than he had remembered.

Her voice was soft and gentle, no hint of hatred to the Britannians like it once had.

She must have been practicing.

"I could say the same for you Miss. Stadtfeld, what are you doing out here?" He smiled a caring smile to the girl that helped him in his rebellion and was a shoulder to cry on when the worst day of his life happened.

"You…you didn't know Lelouch. I come…here after classes every day. It's a way… to think without everyone talking…" She had smiled back after he had asked and when she answered him, no anger showing at all in her tone.

"I understand. Me personally, I prefer to be close to people. It's easier to communicate with others even though I would rather have them at a distance." He smirked as he had said this, it was a confusing line, but he knew Kallen got the message.

A couple other students walked past them as they continued to chat.

"I can see why. So, what did you think of class?" Kallen asked him.

He guessed just to talk and not chat about anything to serious.

"Boring. I already know this, but I need to be there at least. I swear I could have done it in my sleep."

"Yeah… it was a bit slow. Say, what class…do you have next?"

"Gym… so I will probably go see Nunnally. I believe they should be finished her test soon. Then we have our Student Council meeting after that, so I will be there during that period. I'd rather not have Milly let the wolves loose on me yet." When he mentioned the student council, he swore he heard, "Shit, forgot all about that…" in her normal Kallen tone, but due to her mumble it wasn't for certain.

"Right. I've got… Cultures and Histories for next period, please... tell Nunnally I said hello when you see her. You know if we are doing anything… special for the meeting?" Kallen asked.

"Besides talking about the Big Heads festival before school ends for the year? I have no clue."

"Where does she think of this stuff?" Kallen sounded genuinely confused at this point, if he was honest he had no clue.

Milly's imagination skyrocketed, if only she put it to better use than festivals and ways to embarrass everyone.

Speaking of that he needed to find Shirley soon after he was done talking to his sister, he needed to start his revenge against the President of Ashford.

She would go after him hard, but it would be worth it.

"I have no clue, the Prez can get pretty crazy sometimes, Thankfully we won't have to worry about getting chased around the school like we did during the cat hunt..."Good he remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

Arthur had a way of getting into places he didn't belong, and his Zero helmet was no exception.

"Yeah, hopefully she doesn't get any ideas." Kallen looked horrified at remembering the cat hunt.

He hadn't told him what happened, but it must have been bad.

He laughed in his head, he felt the same way.

He needed to get going to go see Nunnally.

He was planning to make lunch for her then help her with some of her homework before he needed to see Shirley to start his plan.

"Well, I hate to run Kallen, but I need to check on Nunnally. She had a big test today and I want to know how she did." He smiled at the red headed queen who smiled back, understandment washing over her features.

"Oh course. Please if you need help, don't be a stranger, I'm more than happy to help Lelouch."

"Thank you for the offer Kallen, I'll keep that in mind. See you at the meeting." He walked away and down the path he had came from, her last words hitting home in remembering with what happened when she had found out he was still alive.

A day right after the news had been dropped.

 **Flashback - Kallen's POV**

It had been slow since Lelouch died, no...he gave his life for peace. Zero has lead the Black Knights like he once did, but now as protectors for peace.

We protected Nunnally vi Britannia and the other representatives on the UFN.

Yesterday... the worst thing happened that could happen.

I was sitting at home when I had saw the report, not knowing why she had not been notified beforehand.

I had guessed she wasn't deemed worthy enough or maybe her history with Lelouch.

I wasn't the most trusted after Zero's identity had been exposed.

Apparently I was supposed to tell them everything I knew, how dull.

What friends...I don't tell them one thing and I'm the bad guy.

While the world had been better, it hadn't been for me.

He was supposed to be here with me, that damn liar.

I needed to go to the Government Bureau at New Pendragon.

I apparently have to be there so a Temporary Emperor can be established.

I want to say far away from there, with Nunnally gone, the last piece of Lelouch was gone.

There is nothing for me here anymore.

I drove up to the Bureau main building, showing my badge to get through to the parking lot.

I parked my new car and walked to the elevator to go up to the bridge connecting to the building itself.

I began to walk up the stairs when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

Pink hair, in a ponytail and a small frame. Could that be...? Anya!

Anya had been gone for over a year now.

Absolutely no word of her had came up after Lelouch's death.

Jeremiah, Sayoko, C.C. and Anya had all vanished off the books, like they never had existed, but why was she here?

Maybe if I follow her I could get a lead on C.C., I have some questions that I need answered.

 **With Anya**

Anya had snuck into plenty of places before, so getting into the Bureau wasn't a challenge for her, especially since Lelouch had all the codes needed to get in and out due to Nunnally using the same ones as himself.

Lelouch, he was a wreck right now.

He couldn't sleep last night and didn't say a word to anyone all day until he had spoken to him.

While she had never lost any family before, she was close to Nunnally and was friends with the young Empress so while it was hard on her too, it was nothing in comparison to how he felt.

So when he asked her to go put flowers at the Bureau, she of course accepted.

She had gotten in quickly and easily, slipping past the Black Knight Guards with little effort, her hair and face covered by a hat.

She slipped up the stairs and stared at the room she had been looking for, Nunnally vi Britannia's throne room.

There at the top of the steps was Nunnally's throne, there was a button that dropped the seat down and where her wheelchair could snuggly fit in and still look elegant.

Anya strode forward and stood right in front of the throne, a tear coming down her eye when she got close to it.

Thankfully no one was in here as it was closed off till a new Emperor was selected.

She kneeled down onto one knee, her legs getting shaky as she felt the emotion fill her body.

Since she had gotten her memories back, her emotions came back as well, being able to feel and remember her life was a blessing and she had Lelouch to thank.

She took the flowers and put them into both hands, slowly lowering them onto the seat before her.

It reminded of when she was inducted into the Round.

"For you, your highness." The tears began to flow as down her cheeks, making her remove her dark purple framed sunglasses off to reveal her red eyes to the world.

She began to say a prayer for Nunnally's safe passage into C's world and then sat there for a moment, just taking in the few minutes of sadness.

Their plan had been going so well, but this happened, why?!

She couldn't understand why an idiot would want to kill someone so innocent.

She stood up after a moment and gave the empty throne one last bow before turning around until she forgot something she needed to do.

She pulled her finger to the bright red right eye of hers and grabbed hold of the film in front of it and pulled it out revealing the symbol of geass on it, her once red eye turned into a violet.

She used her power at the throne in the room and filled the room in a purple glow, it shining out of the room decorating the white walls in a vibrant purple color.

She let the power go on for a bit then pulled it back and turned off her power.

A smile graced her lips as the glow left the room, returning it to normal. "Now he has gotten his recompense. His sin has been washed away."

With that, she left the room and snuck out of the Bureau.

She took off her hat once she got through the entrance, glad she got that out of the way and strode forward, starting to leave the area, thinking of how she was going to help C.C. get Lelouch back to his normal self.

As she strode forward she looked over to her left and almost shit herself.

In the corner of her eye, was the Ace of the Black Knights, the Black Queen, the Red Lotus Kallen Kozuki.

The woman was staring right at her.

"Oh no… this isn't good." She mumbled to herself getting into a higher gear, jumping over the side of the bridge and slid down the beam to the waiting car to take her back to their location.

As soon as she began to believe the Black Queen might not have seen her or just didn't want to follow, she spotted the red car of Q-1 behind them, weaving through the traffic and started to follow them.

The driver who was one of the soldiers that Lelouch geassed back during his reign as Emperor of Britannia.

"Step on it, we're being tailed." Anya ordered to the man.

"Yes Milady!" She decided to call Lelouch, he might want to know what's going on.

She popped open her phone and rang up the former emperor.

"Yes?" Was the only thing she heard.

His voice was hollow and depressed, guessing she was calling to confirm that the task was complete.

"We have a problem…"

"What kind of problem?" He had a little bit of surprise in his voice, he never knew of a time Anya couldn't fix something or fail a mission if she was in control.

"I delivered the package, but got spotted by someone and left in a hurry. Now we are being tailed…" She stated

"By who? Do you know them?" He asked

"Yes my prince, it's Kallen Kozuki."

 **What will happen now that Kallen is following Anya? How will she react to Lelouch being alive? What is Anya's Geass and why does she have one? What will happen at the school when Lelouch does his plan against Milly? How will she react?**

 **A/N That does it for this part and I am happy on how this this is going. I hope you enjoyed and please leave your feedback. It helps a lot and would improve this story! I feel for Lelouch due to me loosing a sister as well in my life time and remember the hard years it was to get through it. Those were dark times and if it wasn't for my friends and family I wouldn't be here so I know how hard it would be for Lelouch to lose Nunnally in a sense. But less about depressing stuff and more about the story! I hope to get a part out at least one per week and with college starting back up on the 24th it might sometimes be difficult, but I am very passioniate about this story and will keep updating it until it is finished. I also am working on another story as well, but won't be posting it until it's to my liking! Hope you enjoyed and i will see you in the next part. GODRAMM out.**


	14. Act Three: Part Four

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watch friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Act Three: Part Four**

"This isn't good, if she finds out I'm…" He was cut off and Anya could hear him talking to someone else in the background, she guessed it was C.C. due to her not hearing said other person's voice talking back.

It took him a few moments before he returned to the call with Anya, a chip in his voice. "Let her follow, if she comes, then we will deal with it as the situation unfolds."

"But, what if she finds out…?" Anya asked in a panic, she didn't understand why letting Kallen follow was a good idea.

She could report to the Black Knights Lelouch was still alive, and then them hiding would have been utterly useless..

"It's fine Anya. If I know Kallen, she won't turn me in, not if I act normally."

No lying, that's what he meant. If Kallen believed he was deceiving her then something might happen, but Kallen was his most loyal soldier and he also had a idea on her emotions right now.

"Yes, I understand," Anya hung up the phone and informed the driver to let the car follow, which he of course did without question.

She didn't know how good of a plan this was, but she trusted Lelouch and in such trusted his plans, no matter the risks.

They kept driving in the city, not getting any attention before edging out into the countryside and went down a few long straight country roads, going past the farm lands.

They pulled passed the rest and in view you could see a bunch of oranges being grown on a slew of trees all lined up.

The wooden sign signaling the entrance of the orange farm, which read 'Orange Farm'.

They drove into the entrance of the orange farm, pulling up to the house where the garage door opened and then pulled in the garage.

Anya gave a quick order to the geassed man who replied to her before walking out to the now pulling up Kallen.

Anya walked into the house, ready for the fun to begin,

 **With Lelouch**

Lelouch sat back into his room, a lovely C.C. sitting next to him, holding and rubbing his hand as he sat their bed.

C.C. had been with them the whole time since they had gotten the news.

She knew how much she had meant to him, and she knew how losing someone could feel.

While he wasn't as emotional as he was before, she could tell he was holding it in to not look weak in front of her.

When Anya called and told him that Kallen was following them, it looked like hope was brought back into his eyes.

You could see the wheels turning in his head after he had talked to her about it.

Lelouch waited with C.C. in their room until they heard the front door open outside, and booted footsteps enter the household, the distinct clicking of the boots announcing someone in the house that isn't normally there, the footsteps being more heavy than anyone else.

"Shall we begin my Witch?" It was more of a flat tone, but it did have some life in it which made C.C. happy.

 **In the Main Living Room**

Kallen walked into the room, not caring on what was in there.

She needed answers and she would get them dammit.

As she strode in, Sayoko jumped in front of her, a blade to Kallen's throat. Sayoko would defend her Master no matter the sakes. "I'm sorry Miss. Kozuki, but that's as far as you go. Turn back now."

"Sayoko, put your blade down. She's fine." Anya told her, the Japanese woman doing as she was told.

She knew it wasn't ordered by Anya, but Lelouch.

"Good."

"Sayoko, what is this about. Where is C.C.?"

"Let me answer that Sayoko." Lelouch said, walking into the room.

C.C. followed him in as she stared at the woman Lelouch had a fondness for.

She stood there, her long red hair in a ponytail, her Black Knight modified with red trim, stripping off the front marking the Black Knight symbol in a metallic gray color making her uniform stand out.

The shorts were the same as they were, but she added thigh high boots, padding doing throughout it making her look sexy yet intimidating. "So the Leader of the Black Knights comes to visit me, what a pleasure."

"Le… Lelouch… you… you're alive!" Her eyes opened wide, she stammered out, not looking as threatening as she had a moment ago.

"Alive is a bad word at this moment. But yes, I am indeed with the living…"

"How… I saw Suzaku kill.. " She didn't finish, obviously not able to.

"Yes, I was indeed impaled by Zero, but that can't kill what can't be killed."

"What are you saying?! That you're some kind of immortal!" She yelled, not noticing the pained expression on Lelouch's face.

On one hand he was happy and excited to see her again, on the other hand, she came at a really inopportune time.

"That's what he saying Queeny. Him and myself are the same on the idea now."

"That's right, you are immortal aren't you, so it's not illogical to believe that, but still... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I could have helped, I could have been by your side!"

"And risk your life, to risk your future? "

"What future, a future of hate and betrayal. Since I knew your identity, I wasn't as trusted as I used to be in the Knights. I haven't had life since you died, a lie of living. This past year has been nothing, but a nightmare. I pushed myself for your sake and your plan, but when Nunnally died yesterday I…." She stated, before C.C. cut her off.

"Remember what I told you in our battle? It was time to start living and to stop gaining experience. That could go for you as well. Besides fighting, what did you do? She questioned.

"What do… you mean what do I do?" Kallen asked, unsure of the question.

"You were so caught up in fighting and war that you never lived your life. You became a lot like me, a robot just doing the same things, gaining experience, but never living. You went to school, but your hate made you not enjoy it. You were so blind that you didn't enjoy the times you could have had. The friends that you could have made besides Lelouch and the student council. In this past year, I have had more fun and more of a life in all my days of living. You wanted to destroy Britannia, but why? What was your reason?"

"C.C. that is enough." Lelouch piped in, he saw the look Kallen was giving his lover and knew what it meant.

"No, I want her answer, so what was it Kallen?"

"I fought for my brother, to get revenge for him. To get rid of the racism the Britannians showed my people." Kallen spat in annoyance.

"Oh really now? Do you even know who killed your brother?"

"Britannian soldiers, raiding the area where my brother's cell was."

"No you're wrong. While they were Britannian soldiers, they were Honorary Britannians. Your brother threatened the Japanese man so the soldier killed him, to save his live. He was never given orders to kill Elevens because Clovis never wanted to get his hands dirty." C.C. stated, matter of factly.

"So you're saying… how do you even know this?! How do I know you aren't lying to me?!"

"We have no reason to Kallen, we are both immortal, killing us would be useless because we can't die. I found the men when I was trying to find out what happen to your brother in the first place. I tracked him down and used my power to have him tell me the accurate tale." Lelouch piped in, realizing what C.C. was doing and seeing that Kallen wasn't planning on attacking.

"Remember the Hotel jacking by the JLF? You said you thought because of the racism, what do you call Japanese throwing innocent Britannians off of a tall building? I call it terrorism and racism."

'That was cold' Lelouch thought to the immortal witch.

'If it wasn't her, you would have said the same thing so don't scold me.'

"Yeah but that was after being taken over." Her voice was shaky, C.C. had done a real number on her.

"So terrorism, killing innocents is okay then?" C.C. questioned, pressing the issue.

"No but…"

"Kallen stop…" Lelouch said finally, sitting down in a chair with C.C. sitting on his lap, she didn't want him to be alone at all. "So you wanted to find C.C. why? Don't you have a new Emperor to replace my sister with?"

His voice was scornful, and C.C. rubbed his leg trying to calm him down.

"Lelouch… I understand how you feel, when I lost my brother I …" She began, before Lelouch exploded on her.

"Kallen did you have to take care of your brother?! Did you kill thousands for your brother?! Did you get yourself killed for you brother?!" He stood up quickly, C.C. dodging him as he did so, moving swiftly out of her angry warlock's way.

He was yelling at the woman like he never had before. "NO! I gave the world for her! I stood against the world to make her dream come true! And what does some ignorant idiotic person do when all the world is in piece? KILLED HER FOR NO DAMN REASON!"

"Calm down Lelouch." Anya said, getting him out of his furious state when she grabbed his face making him look at her, her soft eyes making him calm down at the sight of them. "She was only trying to help and look what you have done."

Lelouch looked over and saw the teary eyes of Kallen Stadtfeld look back at him, the tears smearing the little makeup she had put on.

Her face showing nothing, but a hurt expression.

'God, what did I do?' Lelouch questioned to himself quietly, feeling terrible at what he had done. He needed to fix this. "Kallen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"It's okay, I know... what you were saying… I really do understand the feeling... All of your hate and despair coming up all at once. Just don't do that again…"

"Kallen, how did you cope with it…?" He asked, desperate in his tone.

Kallen smiled, the tears not coming down anymore, but still in her eyes.

She understood how it felt so didn't take what he said personally. "Easy, stride to continue the lost glory and finish what they started."

"But how, with the fact this has happened, our plan has failed. The masses are going to riot and the peace will be lost. There is nothing we could do to stop them now." Lelouch stated.

"What about fixing the past?" Anya joined into the conversation.

"Don't be a fool Anya, you can't change the past. It is not possible."

"Actually." Now it was C.C. to join in to it. "Remember, Charles wanted to stop time, so why couldn't you reverse it?"

"Wait what? Stop time?!" Kallen asked shocked, Lelouch forgetting she hadn't know.

"Yes, my father and mother planned on using a weapon to destroy God. He only needed two codes to complete his mission, but thankfully I stopped him. If he would have gotten the second code, time itself would stop and the world would be nothing, but experience. No life, no death."

"Yes, so what says time travel isn't possible? I just can't think of how we would do it." Anya muttered, a puzzled expression on her face.

"We will chat about that later, now we need to fill Kallen in. If she's going to work with us, she needs to know everything." He got a strange look from Kallen in which he smirked. "That's if she wants to help."

"I just got you back, there is no way I am going to lose you again." They smiled and Lelouch began to explain everything to her.

She was filled in on the stuff she hadn't known as Anya's part in it and was confirmed on the things she had thought was true such as Suzaku being Zero in the current age.

"Well, I wish you would have told me that before. I would have protected you, but I see your reasons. My friends all, but abandoned me now, so it's good to be trusted with knowledge again."

"We are all friends here Kallen. We are all here for the same reason and that is the future." Lelouch said which made Anya pop in.

"Exactly, I want to create a future that I can remember, to enjoy. Without some bimbo in my head."

"I want a future of living, to be able to enjoy my life." C.C. piped in, deciding to join in on this tell all moment.

"I fight for my lord's future, safety and his well being!" Jeremiah stated proudly.

"I wish for a gentler world like Miss. Nunnally did." Sayoko piped in, giving her reason.

"And I wish for a tomorrow." Lelouch said proudly which made Kallen smile. That sounded like the old Lelouch she knew and loved.

"Well, let's create that tomorrow." She stated, being heard by the crowd which nodded.

Lelouch stated he needed some rest due to him getting no sleep after he had her of Nunnally's death.

He started to walk away before he got grabbed at the shoulder and spun around.

As he did he felt a hand smash against his cheek hard, it letting out a cracking sound as it connected.

"That is for not telling me you were okay you asshole!" Kallen's face was a smile when she said this, just glad she didn't have to go without Lelouch anymore.

 **End of Flashback**

Lelouch rubbed his cheek in remembering that slap. It had left a bruise of a handprint on his face for a solid 2 weeks.

That easily being the worst slap he has ever felt in his life.

After looking back at it though, he deserved it for being too idiotic to figure out how well Kallen could have helped in this plan.

'Stop thinking about it! Just you thinking about it makes my cheek hurt.' C.C. through popped into his head which made him grin a bit.

'I don't need comments from an immortal witch.' He thought back smoothly which made C.C. giggle before she cut the connection, needing a pizza to go down her windpipe faster than a track sprinter could get off of the starting line.

Lelouch walked past the math building and moved to the Student Council building, entering the giant building and going upstairs and entering the door the led into the room he called home.

As he entered he could see C.C. and Nunnally both sitting at the table, eating the pizza the C.C. had ordered.

It looked like Nunnally was enjoying it, so that was good, he couldn't remember a time she have had pizza so her eating it and liking it was a pleasant surprise.

Nunnally's head moved as she heard the noise of his shoes, letting her know her brother was back.

"Good afternoon big brother, please come eat. Miss. C.C. got this pizza and it's really good!" She was excited about the food, no doubt in his mind he would have to make her his own pizza.

If she wanted, he would make her a million pizzas, as long as she was happy.

"Okay Nunnally, so how was your test you had?"

"Oh after I studied last night, it wasn't hard. Once I learned it, it's pretty easy to do, it just so hard to learn it all." She put a pout on to her face which was so cute.

Nunnally did this when something frustrated her in lack of eyesight.

"Well Nunnally, if it was all easy, there would be no point of learning it right?" Lelouch asked her.

"I guess you're right big brother, so how was your day?" She bit into the baked pie again, a smile of pleasure crossing her lips as she enjoyed the food she was eating.

"It was okay, have a Student Council meeting today, hopefully I can get out of that one little incident with Milly."

"Hehe, with how fun Milly is, I doubt it!" Nunnally laughed which made Lelouch's heart soar.

"Ha you're probably right Nunnally. So do you have any homework you'll need to finish before classes?"

"Actually no, Miss C.C. helped me with it before you got here. Thanks though big brother, that's why I love you."

"I love you too Nunnally. That was nice of you C.C." He looked over at the woman who just gave a shoulder shrug, her face a neutral look on it.

"It was whatever, to be honest, it was easier than waiting on your slow self to get up here. So I just helped her since you were taking too long." C.C. said with a pleasant smirk on her face.

"Hey, I am not slow!"

"Your mile run clocked in at a whopping 21:39. The slowest in school history. You're telling me that isn't slow?"

"Witch." Was his simple reply, there was no beating her.

"Thank you, now you best get to the gym for class, the bell is about to ring." C.C. said, looking at the time on the clock on the wall.

"Right. Let me get on that." He walked over to sitting form of his sister a kneeled down. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head and a hug.

Telling her how much he loved her and to have a good rest of the day.

Then he went over to C.C. and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, sliding his body against hers for a bit before abruptly getting out of her way and moving out of the door, leaving a hot C.C. inside of the room, deeply breathing from what just occurred.

'You damn tease!' And with that he laughed a full out laugh, it echoing off the walls as he went to the pool to meet up with Shirley to begin their plan. He had some planning to do.

 **How will the plan against Milly go? How will Milly react if the plan goes according to plan? When will Cornelia call Lelouch and inform him of his plan? How will Lelouch's past affect his new today?**

 **A/N We have Part Four in the books! I hoped you enjoyed it. Really big shout out to A.D. Fields, he did a lot of work to making this chapter possible and readable so please check him out. I wish to hear your feedback so please review or pm me, I love to answer questions about the story and any love to talk Code Geass. I will catch you guys soon! GODRAMM out.**


	15. Act Three: Part Five

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **Hello Code Geass World! It is so good to be posting this, I'm sitting in class with the biggest shit eatting grin in the history of ever as I type this. I have missed you guys so much! Let's get down to business, first to let everyone know, this story is not abandoned! I love this story and would never leave it! Second, with me being a full time Sophomore in college and A full time worker, it's hard for me to find time to write so sadly updates will have to drop to one every two weeks to one month, shitty I know, but with how busy I am I have no social life at all as it is HA. Third I would like to ask you guys if ou would like one shot spin offs or a prequals maybe? Please leave your feedback or theories I love to hear them, this one is a short one, but it is a update right? ENJOY**

 **Act Three: Part Five**

Lelouch left his living quarters and walked down the stairs to the main room of the Student Council building.

He walked out of the building and to the outside world where he headed towards the main campus building.

He needed to get things started for his plan with Shirley yet he didn't know exactly when Shirley would arrive.

Right now she had class and then the break so he had around a hour and 43 minutes to get his plan put into action.

Plenty of time.

The problem was he was worried about the others that had came back with him.

C.C. was alright, but that was to be expected.

He currently had no way to confirm if the others made it back with him, or if a issue had occurred.

Without his friends, his plan wouldn't be able to be completed.

Without his Knight and Rook the plan would be much harder than it had to be.

He had a good idea on what Cornelia wanted to do and he was planning the same idea.

The masses need a reason to rise, but currently they couldn't. Especially since the Britannians will have to come down hard on the Elevens.

He walked into the building and ignored the students passing by him.

They were nothing but spectators in this whole thing; people that had no way of defending themselves let alone defeat a whole nation.

That is where he was different from the others in the herd. What they never could do is what he would do, to stand up against something that is wrong.

He turned the corner and walked past the gym, he needed to train, but on his own.

He didn't like the idea of having a suicidal 49 year old man telling him how to do things.

It was no surprise the man had killed himself, with a job like that Lelouch would probably had agreed with the man.

Maybe he could get Kallen or Milly to train with him, that might help due to how fit Kallen was and how much Milly did gymnastics.

'Bet you would like having them train with you, you pervert. Am I not good enough for you Your Majesty?' Of course C.C. was listening.

Thinking in her best seductive voice, he knew she didn't give a care if he were with another woman.

'You're just as out of shape as I am Witch. Besides, they are both quite cute, just think of their sweating bodies leaning against you. Tell me that isn't hot.' He knew what to say to get her riled up.

He could tell she was now very aroused by just the thoughts she was thinking.

'Shut it, I don't wanna hear your comments Warlock.'

'Oh stealing my lines now? Is your mind that far gone you pervert.' He laughed as he knew she was squirming now.

'Bite me Warry!'

'Bet you like that hmm?' he mused, his grin widening.

'Aghhhh!' She screamed as she got out of his head, going to go relieve herself he had guessed.

With that in mind, thankfully clearing it, he set his sights on the pool.

He wanted to go swimming for a bit to get nice and wrinkly so it would be obvious where he has been for a good period.

He turned left and saw his destination.

Thankfully, the swim team didn't practice till later in the evening, so he had no worries of someone just strolling in like they owned the place.

He entered the pool's room and saw the massive pool in all of its glory. He walked around it and entered the men's locker room, shutting the doors as he went.

He walked around till he was face to face with a locker that had the words 'Lelouch Lamperouge' engraved on a metal plate on it.

He had forgotten this thing even existed due to the lack motivation to even come into this room.

He had remembered it when Kallen had told him what the school had done to it after his death.

He stepped out of his pants and dropped his underwear too then slid the swim trunks that were hanging in the locker onto his lower half.

Then he unbuttoned his uniform and slid that if too revealing the white dress shirt they were required to wear at Ashford.

Getting rid of that too he stood in front of his locker with only his trunks on, his thin body exposed for everyone to see.

He walked over to the wall that had the sinks on it and started to run some warm water.

With how messy his hair could be he didn't want that ruining his swim, so to fix that he wet down his hair beforehand so he didn't have to worry about it.

As he looked into the mirror, he was shocked at what was in front of him.

On his left side of his chest was a huge scar right there as if he gotten stabbed.

'That's where my scar was after I had gotten killed by Suzaku, but how is it here.'

He was panicking, how could he explain this, it was huge. He couldn't understand how a physical anomaly could show up from his past world. It must be a feature of the code. To have the code, it carries the mark that created it.

He looked at palm and saw his mark for said code. This while more noticeable and was in view more, if he concentrated he could conceal it out of view.

Since he couldn't change his body yet, he had no way of removing this damn scar and to just figure a way out of it. Maybe he had surgery when he was younger, yes that would do.

While yes scars from a surgery and someone stabbing you are noticeable in their differences, he guessed no one knew that and would just go with the flow.

Getting everything straight, he walked back and shut the locker door with a THUD and left the boys locker room, now back in the room with the huge pool.

He absolutely loved swimming, it was so calming, even the most stressful of times of war.

When he was Emperor he had a pool made in the palace right after he literally took the throne.

C.C. also enjoyed it so thankfully it wasn't a waste, but Suzaku didn't like water for some reason so he never used it.

It probably would have helped him out. A lot.

He climbed up the big ladder to get up the tallest diving board, wanting to get some air before he jumped.

He stood up and walk to the end of the diving board, wanting to get as much air as possible.

With a quick breath in he jumped into the air after a bounce. He flipped in the air, turning as he landed in the pool, closing his eyes at the last moment.

He just let his body sink, feeling free in the water, the relief of having no weight filling his own body.

His stresses swam off him as he started to swim, not caring for the destination.

With a rise he got to the surface, just letting his body grace the cold brisk air of the outside world.

Finally he lifted his head into the air conditioned room, his face getting a bit chilly but the feeling didn't bother him.

'Kallen, C.C., Anya, Lloyd, Cecile, and Cornelia, thank you for all of your help to change what was then to now.' He smiled as the thought and the action of swimming made him extremely glad that he was here, to fix all of his wrongs, to save the wounded.

To make a safe world for Nunnally.

He swam over to the edge and grabbed a hold of the ladder, left the pool and walked back to the locker room where he opened the door and walked in to look face to face with the last woman he was expecting.

 **Who is the girl that is in the men's locker room? Where is Shirley and what are they going to do to poor Milly? When will Cornelia contact Lelouch and what is her plan?**

 **A/N And there we have it. As I said while it is short, I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger for you to wonder on. Please give me your feedback and please thank A.D. Fields for looking over my shitty grammar. GODRAMM out.**


	16. Act Four: Part One

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on each other, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of the Fourth Act. This will set up for the next up coming chapters that include some key characters and events so be excited for that! You have been wanting her so here she is!**

 **Part Four: Act One**

 _As I use this machine I feel bliss run through my body every time I use it. It feels better than any knightmare ever had. With the power just at my fingertips I could take revenge on those who betrayed me_

 _I fight for my master and wish to see nothing more to see him succeed. I have lost so much so much, I can't lose him._

Lelouch stood there in shock as he stared into the eyes of Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld.

Her azure eyes pierced into his as a hand was brought up to his throat, it wrapping around his neck, constricting his air flow.

Kallen pushed him on to the back wall, barely dodging the rusted lockers as his spine hit the wall with a thud.

Her eyes looked deep into his, fury coursing through them as the grip around his neck tightened.

He tried to speak, yet no air would allow him to do as such.

She loosened a bit, noticing him trying to speak, but cut him off with words of her own. She was ready to kill if this was the Lelouch she knew, she was fucking tired of the old him and was completely fed up with it at this point.

"When we fought at Mt. Fuji, what is the last thing you said?" She said, venom coursing through her words.

At first when he heard her say this, his mind stopped in its own tracks, 'Wait that hasn't happened yet!'

With that thought his mind began to ease as he realized that she had made it with her memories intact, or it appeared to be so at least, never the less, he needed to answer before she started choking him into darkness again.

"I shouted to C.C. while getting in my frame" he stated.

He breathed out, feeling the hold loosen as she let go of the hold, a soft smile appearing on her face as she giggled a bit. Under her clothing he could see a red light appear and disappear, letting him instantly understand that her anger had calmed.

"Good response Lulu, what took you so long to get here?" She began to smile, her more common smirk taking its place instead.

Lelouch however couldn't be so sure so he asked her a question.

"What is my full name?" It was simple and easy to answer, if she had made it back with him it should be a cake walk. And it was.

"Really Lelouch Vi Britannia? Is that all you got after all we been through" she stated, smiling wider.

Lelouch huffed a sigh of relief as he realized she was who she said she was.

"I was with Cornelia, after Euphemia got shot, I went with them to make sure my little sister was okay. Turns out Cornelia is very much against the idea of Britannia as well, in fact I should be hearing from my sister later today." He remembered with a smirk on his face.

"Make sure I get the details okay?"

"Will do Kallen, so how long have you been back?" She frowned when she asked this, it must have been bad.

"Shinjuku, you were so incompetent back then... I almost killed you twice, but no luck. I guess now it's a good thing, but seriously, why in the World of C were you so annoying?!" She half shouted, remembering how she had heard his younger self ordering her into stupid spots, the fact he ordered her to be on the edge when attacking the jail to get Tohdoh out and not used her with the Four Holy Swords pissed her off so bad.

"Does it matter if I said I'm sorry?" Lelouch said with a fake pleading face on, his relationship with Kallen had gone into the joking and messing with each other after she had lost her mother to suicide, the thought of seeing your own parent who had loved you since birth laying on the ground, a gun hanging dully in her hand would be unbearable for most.

Kallen didn't take it well.

The note she had found was always in her pocket, a reminder of better times she had put it.

After losing both her mother and brother, she was on a breaking point, with also the hope of Lelouch being alive, she had went on a man hunt for him.

She searched high and low for him until they had finally met once more.

A hug of heartbreak and sorrow lasted for a hour.

She had become a great part of the team, willing to help anytime Lelouch or C.C. needed it.

She eventually moved in with the group and started pushing her ideas into the plan herself.

She just needed the feeling of family again.

With Ohgi and the others betraying her, she was on her own until she had found Lelouch once more.

Lelouch snapped out of it to be see Kallens eyes staring into his, a knowing look on her face.

He put a hand on her cheek to make the feelings of sorrow she just started feeling wash away.

She needed to be strong not only just herself, but for the plan.

He took her over to a bench where he discussed his plans and everything that has transpired since he had been back in the time period.

Kallen of course, soaked it up like a sponge, and after he had finished he had done the same for her through her story.

The fact that she had way more connections now then she did in their world intrigued him to no end.

"While you both look completely ravishing..."

Lelouch at the new sound and spun around to find a smirking C.C. sitting on one of the benches as she stared at the pair in front of her."Queeny, can you let my man go, I'll need him for later." She stated with a wink at the redhead.

Instead of freaking out and calling her a pervert like she normally would have.

She smirked at the green hair beauty, a smirk that was like a predator about to eat her prey.

"But Witch, I do believe it's my turn." Kallen said turning to Lelouch.

Kallen leaned in and kissed Lelouch deep on the lips, her tongue slowly poking at his mouth wanting entrance to the place it hadn't been at least for her almost four months.

He allowed it and his mouth opened, their tongues battled for a bit.

While enjoying what he was doing to his witch he stared over to see her pretending to gag, making vomiting sounds to mess with them, but Lelouch knew better.

A look at her trembling legs that were squeezed together told him all he needed to know on how C.C. was.

They parted ways as Kallen strolled over to C.C. and did the same to her, pulling the Greenette's hair as a soft moan left her lips.

Kallen let go and chuckled as the red face of the C.C. got redder.

"Well that was fun." Kallen said bringing a finger to her lips. "But I gotta get to class, I'll speak to you both later." And with that she ran off, her shoulder length hair flying behind her as she sped away.

Smirking, Lelouch looked at the flustered C.C. with joy flashing within his eyes and face.

He could finally begin his plans for the Empire since Kallen was herself.

Now, only one more and the full team would be here.

When all four of them were finally back together once more, the world would tremble at their might.

He got off his bench and walked over to the stunning green haired girl who's blush hadn't moved and he had to laugh at that, 'She really has a thing for Kallen.'

"Oh get up, we have a President to surprise!" Lelouch stated, grabbing C.C. and with a squeak they left the locker room back into the pool area.

 _What is the surprise Lelouch has for the president? Why was Kallen glowing red? Who else has came back with Lelouch and C.C.? What will Cornelia's plan be?_

 **A/N: And that does it for this part. I hope you guys enjoyed!. As always thanks to A.D. Fields for fantastic job on the Beta Work so please check him out. Also if you enjoy Kill La Kill please check out my new story, the first chapter was posted today and I'm excited for your responses. Happy Veterans Day everyone and take care. GODRAMM out.**


	17. Act Four: Part Two

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill eachother in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated.**

 **HELLO everyone, welcome back to this story and before you get started I have some things to mention. First thing first, if you are a fan of Kill La Kill, I have started a story for that and will be going back and forth between that story and this one. Secondly, this chapter was betaed by A.D. Fields, please go check him out if you haven't already. He does afantastic job on fixing my crap called grammar. Finally, I been thinking of doing either a sister story to this one featuring Kallen as the main character, this is hinted at in this chapter so if you would like to see that then PM me or if you have any ideas for this story message me as well. Now then onto the story!**

 **Act Four Part Two**

Kallen walked away from her two companions, thanking every god known to man that they had finally had gotten back here with her.

When they had created the plan to travel back into the past, the idea was to come back in at the same time to be able to start the plans they had created right off the bat, but that wasn't the case.

Of course, something had to go wrong as it always had.

When they were setting it up, they had wanted to come back at the beginning when they had met each other back in Shinjuku.

Lelouch wanted to set a tone with the Black Knights, as they couldn't be trusted.

Kallen wanted nothing to do with them after what they had done.

She had told Ohgi that she had known who Zero was after the betrayal.

She had been friends with them for a while and believed that it was fine to tell a friend her secret she had kept, boy, was she wrong.

His reaction was so hateful and disrespectful, Kallen couldn't believe this was the same person her brother and her had fought with.

But if she had thought the reaction she had gotten from him was bad, it was calm in comparison to what the Black Knights had thought.

Ohgi didn't tell everyone else until after the sacrifice of Lelouch, deciding now was a good time to play his card and it was.

They didn't take very kindly to this bit of news.

While they kept her in the Black Knights after, this due to her being a war hero.

The situation was getting worse and worse by the day.

It was obvious to her they hadn't cared for her, it was her name and her talents that kept her around.

If her last name hadn't been Kozuki and the sister to their dear leader, they wouldn't had given a shit about her.

The hostility was so bad she had started ignoring going to meetings and anything political that included the Black Knights as either Suzaku or Nunnally would come and inform her if anything important ever happened at a meeting.

Suzaku.. he had became a good friend after Lelouch's passing.

With him taking over the mantle of Zero, she had someone to remember Lelouch with besides just Nunnally.

While Suzaku still had some sour feeling for Lelouch, he had believed him after he had said it was never supposed to happen.

Kallen had never been told this until from Suzaku and made her feel for the leader she had lost.

It was no wonder he wanted to do the refrain after his return to Zero and Nunnally becoming Viceroy, he had lost everything he had to fight for.

And so did she.

They were very similar in that regard.

Kallen thought of when they had began the ritual and flew through space and time to get to where they were now.

She didn't think they had messed anything up, but this had never been done before and when she was alone in Shinjuku, it was extremely rough.

 **Flashback**

 _ **BURNING… BURNING… BURNING…**_

Kallen felt her mind rush as her knightmare crashed to the side, lucky for her, getting away from the Purists chasing her.

Her mind felt as it was being ripped into two by the flashes coming back to her.

Memories of years future, pain splitting all across her body.

She felt as if her flesh was burning off of the muscle and just wanted to die.

It was the worst pain she had felt in her young life.

Her eyes were clenched shut do to it and she felt new emotion flowing into her.

All foreign from the flashes she was seeing.

It all flew at her like a baseball pitch, not stopping or relenting.

She felt her body start to settle a tad as everything began to start to settle itself back as it once had.

Finally her body went to a relaxed position as everything became clear once more. It wasn't anything foreign, it was her past back into its rightful place, her body.

She remembered the plan and realized this world's Kallen was now gone, her death coming during the transfer.

It was a small price to pay, but for her it didn't matter.

It was what was best.

Her mind still ached, but not as it had a second ago, yet the burning continued.

She opened her eyes from their shut position and saw the cockpit of the old Glasgow glowing in the brightest red she had ever seen.

This however didn't surprise her as she looked down to see the glow coming from the red markings scattered all across her body, symbols and words etched into her skin glowed the same as when she had first got them.

After a moment, the glow went away and with it did the markings, merging back into the skin, telling her the transfer to this new body was complete.

Her left eye began to tingle, but she ignored it, that would come later when she really needed it.

Now however, she had a prince to 'save her.'

She got her knightmare back up and went down the path she knew Lelouch knew she was at, she could take no chances with the timeline now.

As she went forward, she saw the Purists looking into some rumble, she guessed looking for her. "Dumbasses."

She sped past them, getting their attention and taking out a V-TOL trying to get in range of where Lelouch would she her destruction.

As she maneuvered in and out of building she heard a sound she dreaded.

 **BEEP… BEEP…**

Ever since she had been taken by Xingke after her energy filler had ran out, she had been terrified of that sound as it reminded her to the time she had been a captive not knowing if the day it was would be her last.

But now was different.

All that sound meant now is that Lelouch should be coming any time…

"The west entrance." A familiar voice come over her radio, making her smirk. ...Now

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance." The voice continued, it was calm as it had always been.

Lelouch and her had planned on how the meeting should go before they had came back, her reply was scripted, but it was a very safe response just in case they run into anyone who might have listened in.

"Who is this? There is ZERO reason you should know this code!" She yelled back to the taped up old radio.

While it wasn't obvious, he should get the message.

"That doesn't matter, if you wanna win you gotta trust me." Her eyes bulged once she heard his response, her echoing the to win part as her mind began to race.

Had he forgotten the code?

Not possible, he had created it himself as it wouldn't be a response she would normally say.

Had he forgot to put in the Q-1 into the sentence? Had something went wrong with them?

She had followed his orders, the same as before.

She had thought if Lelouch was back, he would somehow would have signaled to her that he was in some way, but no.

Everything happened as it had before and it was making Kallen worry.

She watched as the mistakes Lelouch had done in his previous run happened again, not able to do anything as it would come off as crazy if she would step in.

She watched on as they had found her mother doing refrain and she almost lost it.

Even though she had seen her once dead mother again as a maid, that wasn't her mother.

And seeing her back on refrain just broke Kallen's heart.

They took her to rehab and she would hopefully would make a full recovery instead of the half assed one like last time.

This time she had Kallen's love.

Seeing Nunnally alive again was hard as well as she had gone those two full years without seeing her after her funeral, watching them put her in the ground was terrible and was glad Lelouch didn't have to see that.

The hardest thing was working with the Black Knights again. Gone was the trust she once had with them. Gone was the belief they would have her back no matter what.

She didn't care anymore, they had betrayed her once just for knowing Lelouch and being close to him before he had 'died'.

There wasn't a single day that went by and Kallen didn't want to kill all of those racist assholes. They didn't care for peace for anyone, they just wanted to peace for themselves..

Kallen was disgusted with her old self because she was no different.

She had fought Britannians and hated Britannians for what she thought they did, while not really knowing anyone of them.

She hadn't known the soldiers that had killed her brother were honorary Britannians and not Britannian.

She hadn't known the Japanese would kill her friend due to her race even though she had brought nothing, but peace.

She had no idea she would fall in love with a Britannian.

 **Present Day**

Kallen finished her thought as she walked out of the swimming building and walked past the students, trying to get to the Student Council building.

As she walked her sickly walk, she took in the sights and beauty of her old Academy and couldn't believe that she let her racist thoughts cloud her judgment.

She let them not notice how beautiful this school was, if she was honest it was stunning and yet she had thrown it all away for a hope of the old Japan.

But now she realized the truth.

With what is here now, you can create a new Japan, a new nation.

The Japanese right now were to racist to create a fair nation where it could be equal for every man, woman, or child.

But a nation with a new leader that has no bias one way or another, that is who you get to lead this new Japan to glory.

With that in mind, she walked down to the Student Council building, making sure her mask never slipped once off of her face.

As soon as she reached the building and grabbed the handle to open the door, she felt a burning in her left eye as a flash went off in her brain.

She gasped do to the shock of it happening now, a soft glow now coming from the entranced woman.

She watched the vision play out in front of her and with every moment began to laugh with every passing moment of it.

It lasted for about two minutes before the vision finished and she was able to see once more.

She grabbed the handle now a bit quicker as she went to the meeting room where the Student Council would be meeting today.

She eagerly opened that door and saw no one else in there, but her.

She must have gotten here a bit quicker then she had first though.

Now though that wasn't an issue at all.

She was very excited now for the meeting as she walked into the room and grabbing a seat.

She sat down so her skirt was nice and straight, only one thought going through her head.

'Today's council meeting is gonna get fun.' She licked her lips as a smirk grew across her face.

 _What are these markings on Kallen and what are their purpose? Why is having a 'vison' and what is the cause of it? What did Kallen find so funny from this coming Student Council meeting? Why did the Black Knights betray her as they did Lelouch?_

 **A/N And that is it for the second part of the fourth act. I hope everyone enjoyed and please leave your feedback either possitive or negative and in the next hapter I will respond to the latest ones. Have a great day, GODRAMM out.**

 **P.S. This chapter is dedicated for the people who have lost their lives yesterday in the act of terrorism in Paris, France. My prayers go out to each one of the family members that have been hurt by this terrible act.**


	18. Act Four: Part Three

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill eachother in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to my story! Here is the next part of Act Four. This part focuses on Milly for the most part and her friendship with Nina. Now I know there's been a lack of action and I get that, but it is coming very soon so don't worry. A special thanks to A.D. Fields as always for betaing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review! Now onto the responses.**

 **Fallen-Ryu: I am glad you are interested in this story so far and hope you are looking forward to what's happening next.**

 **Generation Zero: Yup. Woah!**

 **Doom Marine 54: One flames aren't special. Two if you have a issue with my story, write your own and don't read mine. Three, Suzaku is my least favorite character beside Mao… Mao was so bad…**

 **Guest: I will don't worry, I plan on having 25 total Acts, all with five parts each as the normal seasons did. I am debating on making a separate story with just the acts put together if anyone is interested in that.**

 **Act Four: Part Three**

Lelouch exits the locker room, C.C. following behind him, blush fading from her face as her usual mask came on.

He had to laugh at that, after noticing that in fact, everyone in his life all wore a mask in public.

He wore the mask of Zero in front of the world, yet he didn't know how much longer that would be the case.

He walked down past the pool, looking into the water and seeing the lights reflecting from the water as they beamed down on everything.

He knew trying to pull one over the Prez would be hard, yet he didn't believe it would be _that_ difficult.

Milly would never suspect this, especially from her dear Shirley, who is so innocent it wasn't even funny.

While she might suspect something, it wouldn't be this.

He had told Shirley to come to the pool after her class so she and he could start their plan.

C.C. was going to watch he suspected from her thoughts, she was thinking of Milly blushing hard as she saw the plan unfold in her head, giggling at certain parts.

This would indeed be an interesting hour.

He knew since Kallen had seen him, the classes were over, even though Shirley and Milly had classes in the main building which was farther away than Kallen did since hers were in the Math lab, right close to the pool.

So it would take a bit longer for the orangette to get to her club's building.

After a few moments of waiting by the door, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and not a second later saw Shirley walking toward the pool with her swimsuit with her, as asked.

He gave a quick nod at C.C. who hide out of sight after running up the row of stairs to the second floor.

 _"Why did this room need to be so big?"_ He wondered briefly, but then shrugged it off as it was no concern to him.

Shirley reached him as a blush spread across her face, obviously still a little hesitant of the idea he had created for them.

"Are you nervous Shirley?" He said coolly to her.

He wanted her to be onboard with this before they continued, this didn't work without her.

"Nervous? Who's nervous, me? NO! I am perfectly…" Her mumbling were stopped as Lelouch put his hand onto her cheek, shocking her and making her blush even more now.

"Calm down, if you don't wanna do this we don't have to." He needed her to be with him.

"Yes, I want payback for all of the times she has gotten me over the years!" She said heatedly, making him smile at her.

"Then if you want to, you will have to put your morals to the side, this is one of the few times we will have this chance against the President of the Student Council. Be ready for anything as the Pres is coy and clever, we must strike fast and quick." He didn't mean to make it sound like when he was Zero sending his Black Knights to go raid something, but old habits die hard.

"Got it, let's do this Lulu!" The look on her face was determined and ready, hopefully that would keep up as he began to set up their mission.

 **With Milly Right After Class**

Milly left her class, walking with Nina as they had Britannian Political Science together and were partners in the class.

Oh Nina, she was such a nice girl, but after what happened to her it was no wonder she didn't trust any Elevens. How could you when your virginity had been forcefully taken from you after leaving school. She was only 12 and they had hurt her deeply.

If Milly had to guess, it was probably why Nina was a lesbian as well due to the idea of being with a man was hurtful and extremely painful for the girl.

When Nina needed support, Milly was there to give it to her, no matter when or where.

Milly didn't know what she could be feeling, but from what she's been told from the girl herself, it was as if your nightmare had come to life every time you saw a Eleven.

That was the pain that she went through.

The fact that she had started to talk to Suzaku shocked Milly and just showed how powerful Suzaku's charm was.

Milly had learned Nina and her had a extreme love for history and even some sciences,

Milly not as advanced as Nina in that regard, still Nina was a mastermind in science so she guessed she had nothing to be ashamed of.

They chatted about the class as they exited the building and went over to the snack stand to get a bite to eat before the meeting.

Milly got her sandwich and put it in her purse and opened up her energy drink and took a sip, its sweet bitter taste dancing on her tongue like a 70's funky disco dance party.

She moaned in delight as she took in the taste, Nina blushing as the sound had caught her attention.

Nina had only got a hotdog and a soda, Milly guessed to not have too much on her stomach.

They started walked back, talking about how to convince the council to let the Big Heads Festival get some more funding so it can be bigger than the last.

They had gotten to conclude that Rivalz was really the only one convincing and with him having a crush on Milly, should could just sway him through that route even though Milly didn't want to as she only saw Rivalz as a friend and nothing more.

He wasn't like Nina or Lelouch where they became like brothers and sisters, he was nothing more than a friend she enjoyed talking to.

Finally they reach the Student Council building, they walked in and head toward to the Council meeting room until Milly saw Sayoko walking out with it look like Lelouch's clothes in her arms probably going to go wash them.

Milly loved the maid, she was so sweet and loyal, but so deadly.

"Hey Sayoko!" Milly waved over to the made, drawing out the "Hey" part in her singsong voice.

"Hello Miss. Milly, Miss Nina, heading to the meeting?" Sayoko bowed forward as she spoke, Nina flinching as Sayoko mentioned her.

"YUP! Gonna make Lelouch wear a big Charles Head TOO!" Milly and Sayoko giggled, Nina not getting the joke between the two ladies.

"Apologize my rudeness, but I must get going, Master Lelouch's clothes won't wash themselves." She bowed again before leaving the two Britannians girls to their own devices.

Milly looked over to the girl and nodded, pulling toward to the room where Milly ruled.

While she was queen of the school, this was her castle.

They opened the door and to both of their surprises they saw Kallen sitting back in her chair, feet on the desk just looking up into the sky.

When the redhead heard the click of the door opening, she looked in the direction and saw the Prez and Nina coming in.

Inwardly Kallen was smirking, but now wasn't the time so instantly she threw on a weak smile to the two and said her hello.

They responded in kind and sat at their normal spots, Nina at the computer to record data as Milly got to the middle closest to the windows.

Milly opened up her purse and decided to take a bite out of the sandwich she pulled out then taking another drink of her monster before placing it back onto the table.

A few moments passed until Rivalz and Suzaku walked in, Rivalz talking rapidly as Suzaku nodded.

It didn't seem to her that Suzaku cared about the topic, but god love him for listing to Rivalz and not making him unruffled.

A couple minutes passed and the bell rang, beginning the next period and the start of next Student Council meeting.

Milly looked around and saw that two major members of her council was missing. While this gave her ammo on teasing both of them whenever they arrived, it wasn't like them to be late to a meeting.

She took roll and started talking to the council about the festival with no fan fair. They still hadn't arrived so she guess she had to start.

At least Rivalz was there.

They discussed the budget for the festival and then finished and continued with the rest of the meeting.

First they began on clubs that no longer need funding and then options for improved funding for the rest of the clubs including the Student Council.

They were almost done when the door slowly started to open and there stood Shirley and Lelouch, both panting and dripping wet from the pool if Milly had to guess.

She smiled, these two would get it now!

"Oh look everyone, it's our late Vice President and his girlfriend… say why are you wet you two? Did you go have fun without me, how mean?" Shirley had began to blush when Lelouch attempted to speak, but Milly wasn't allowing that. "May I say Shirley, you look quite mouth watering all wet like that."

"Prez, Shirley was helping me learn some swimming techniques, please be a bit nicer to her." Lelouch had a scolding voice as Shirley began to talk, walking over to the Prez around the table.

"Aww, is the Prez said she didn't get to swim with me? Or are you thinking of something more fun?" Shirley pulled a smirk and a wink out of nowhere, making Milly blush and stutter from shock.

"Oh Prez." She swayed her hips as she met the President, putting a finger onto Milly's cheek and moving across to her lips and pulling it back, Milly extremely red from the tease. "Just think of all the fun we could have had."

She decided to take it a step forward, Milly's reactions making her feel ecstatic as she had never seen the girl like this.

She put one leg over and sitting down on top of the Prez, she leaned down to Milly's eye level she watch Lelouch come around behind Milly, the said girl not noticing a thing.

Milly was so focus on the stunning girl on her she jumped when strong hands started massaging her back, digging deep into her strained muscles.

She was going to try to turn around to see who it was when Shirley grabbed her chin with her thumb and index finger, keeping the girl in place.

"Oh Milly, I never said you could look behind you." She leaned her head forward to the girl's ear, her breath from her next words rolling off as she spoke so only they could her. "Did I?"

"... No…" Was Milly's response, her breath lost and her words not working. She couldn't concentrate except for the sexy girl on her.

Her eyes filled with lust as she felt the hands on her moving quicker on her back.

Shirley decided that she would use her last bit of courage on something her and Lulu hadn't talked about.

She leaned into the girl, grinding her waist on the Prez's as she went in and put her lips on Milly's.

She kissed her, moving her lips across Milly's as said girl was even more shocked and aroused.

She didn't kiss back until a minute later, but when she started to Shirley pulled back, teasing the blonde as she kissed up her neck line and moved to her ear again.

Shirley spoke as she breathed heatedly into Milly's ear as she decide to get up out of the blondes lap

"Happy Birthday Milly."

 _Will Milly's reaction to this surprise be? How is the rest of the Student Council reacting to the events happening before them? How is C.C. reacting to all of this?_

 **A/N So there we have the end of Act Four: Part Three, I hoped you guys enjoyed and are excited to the fallout of the Birthday surprise Lelouch constructed. We are going on Thanksgiving Break next week so be excited for that because I will have a special One-Shot Featuring the Characters of this Story coming out on Thanksgiving and will have time to write more for this story as well! As always please review and send me feedback! GODRAMM out.**


	19. Act Four: Part Four

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill eachother in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 _ **UNBETAED VERSION**_

 **Act Four: Act Four**

Kallen watched on, holding in her laughter as Shirley slowly teased the Prez on her own birthday.

Even though she had already seen this play out, it still made her laugh that Lelouch got the innocent Shirley to be so, seductive. She had to ask how he had gotten her to do it since her vision only showed the action and not the preparation of this genius plan.

While Milly was in love with teasing everyone she meet, she couldn't handle it herself. It had to be on her terms and Lelouch knew Shirley was a weakness for the blonde.

With her feet propped up, she continue to watch on as Shirley began to straddle to Prez and would be lying to say she thought it wasn't hot. If she thought it was hot then…

She looked over at Nina and really had to hold back in her laugh she felt rising. Here was the petite girl struggling to keep her legs closed. She saw the sweat run down her face as the girl bit her bottom lip as she watched, a tranced look in her eyes as if she had been geassed by Lelouch.

'She might has well have because she couldn't look away if she wanted to.' Kallen thought to herself as she started to look around the room. Lelouch was walking behind Milly, most likely to tease her as well… 'Poor girl.' Sarcasm rolled off her thoughts in waves.

She looked at Rivalz and finally the damm she had been building and she broke character and laughed extremely hard. Rivalz had a trial of blood rolling down his face from his nose, he was as entranced as Nina was and his mouth was slightly open in shock.

Finally there was Suzaku who was… asleep… 'Really, you're pulling a Lelouch NOW. Oh come on!' She had zoned out during the meeting and hadn't noticed her rival and friend sleeping through the meeting. And she would have paid good money to see his reaction to this… 'Damn it Suzaku, you are no FUN!'

She turned back to watch the rest of the scene unfold before her very eyes. Shirley had started grinding on Milly and Kallen thought Nina was going to lose her damn mind.

Shirley finally got up and walked over to her seat and sat down on it, the Prez still stunned and turned on as Lelouch did the same, but sitting next to Kallen, each giving a nod back to the other.

Shirley was blushing so hard as she slide a shirt on she must have put into her seat as Milly's face finally start to lose some of its color.

Lelouch laughed as he saw the Prez face and looked over at Kallen who was smirking at the blonde.

"Enjoy the show Miss. Stadtfeld?"

"Quite, though I wonder how you convinced Shirley to do that." They were whispering, Kallen's hands were glowing slightly as she watched his response play before he said it. With it not needing anything serious, her hands are the only thing that glowed.

"Oh, she wanted payback for Milly teasing her, all it needed was a pep talk." Lelouch watched Kallens hands go back to normal, telling the end of her geass being used.

"I see, I believe you broke poor Nina."

Lelouch looked over and truth be told there was Nina, her body shaking as her face was one of bliss yet terror. Her legs squeezed together as if you would need a crowbar to release them.

"Well at least she's not trying to kill me. That's a plus for once."

"True, but if she tried I kill her before she could touch you,"

"Is that right, could you do that to a friend." Kallen's loyalty was a strong or even stronger than the loyalty of Orange. But Kallen also knew it wasn't one sided, he would do the same for her.

"Of course, I am your sword and O will protect you from anyone or thing and then make it pay." She stated proudly but quietly to the man she owed her life to.

He heard this and had to smile at his Q1, his Queen and his friend. This war wasn't for just Nunnally anymore.

 **Somewhere Else**

A girl was sitting inside of the bathroom she had next to her room, screaming as memories and emotions flashed back into her mind from years ahead of today. She felt her mind breaking as felt herself lose consciousness as the world around her faded to back, the symbol of geass forming into both eyes as they closed.

 **Back at Ashford**

Lelouch clinched his chest as he felt something go back to where it was, a connection to C's world had been reestablished and he had felt it reattach. Grimacing he felt the mind of his friend reconnect with his mind.

He slowed his breathing, hoping no one noticed as he settled back down in his seat getting comfortable

Lelouch sat in his seat as history class went on, he almost fell asleep, but with swift hit from Kallen he was up and awake, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. 'I swear she is as bad as C.C.'

'Is that a bad thing?' C.C.'s voice rang in his head and he had to groan with annoyance. He loved her, but why now? 'Because I can.'

'Can you stop that? I would like to have my thoughts to myself Witch.'

'Oh, now you know how I felt after Marianne kept playing peek a boo with my mind… oh by they way, I loved what you had Shirley do, it was quite enjoyable.'

'Glad you liked it.'

'Oh I liked it a lot.' And with that C.C. sent images to Lelouch of how she felt and… oh and her enjoying… it…'

'God… Damn.. You… Witch!' He hated that woman, such a tease. He looked over to Kallen and she looked similar to Nina, C.C. must have got her back as well.

She turned and saw him and nodded, no words were needed between the two. She was going to kill that witch and maybe Lelouch would join her on her man hunt.

Kallen hated that woman, she shut her legs as she she felt a dampness between her legs. She will kill that vile woman, sadly she never could even if she wanted too, ugh!

Kallen shuck her head as she pushed the image out of her mind, saving it for later as she looked back at the Prez who was still flustered. Kallen coughed loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Now... Prez. .. can we get… back to the meeting." Kallen said weakly, her sickly voice was as perfect as it was on the bridge.

"R…. Right, thanks Kallen." Milly stumbled as Shirley grinned. "Okay, back on topic, the last announcement was that Princess Cornelia will be visiting Ashford to do an inspection or something like that, I expect the council to do their best to making Gramp's Academy look fantastic." At this Lelouch eyes were wide and Milly slowly brought her sight over to him, giving a worried look.

With that the council meeting was over and Lelouch left quickly, slowly followed by Kallen to his room up the stairs. Thankfully Nunnally and Sayoko were out so they could speak without filters.

C.C. joined in a little later after hearing the two come in through the door.

Lelouch had expected something to this so the news Cornelia was coming to the school was not shocking, the fact that she was waiting until the day after the Black Rebellion happened in his timeline was.

Though after a quick thought, this was better as it lead a way to plan into the Rebellion. Lelouch had everything set up the same as before except there was no reason to fight, they needed a reason to fight the Britannians. A war was coming and he was going to win it.

He remember that Euphemia had made her proclamation to him about her leaving the Royal Family, what if he used this to his advantage. Cornelia wouldn't like that Euphie was being used in this, but that wasn't his problem. She knew that he wouldn't put Euphemia in harm's way and that was nothing, but the truth.

He kept that in mind as he told his two companions of the plan, cold smirks coming onto their faces as they heard the plan Lelouch had, Kallen beginning to glow red as she looked and saw this plan play out before her as the cards stood right now. It was perfect and only Lelouch could had thought of it, now they waited for Cornelia's call.

 _What is Lelouch's plan that he has put together? What will Cornelia's reaction to this plan? Who is the person in the bathroom? Why is Cornelia coming to Ashford?_

 **A/N That's it and it's the shortest one yet, yeah? This was the the final chapter while I was in school for the fall semester! HOORAY. On Christmas Break now and will be writing for all my stories, but mainly this story! And action is coming which is another HOORAY! While this chapter is short, the final for Act Four is already 3000 words and I'm still writing it! Please show your support by reviewing and pming me with any ideas you have for the story! GODRAMM out.**


	20. Act Four: Part Five

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Not-Betaed Version!**

 **Act Four: Part Five**

Kallen gave a signal to Lelouch which he gave a nod as they sat in C.C. and his room.

Finally it came, the call from Cornelia on the phone she gave him. He looked over a C.C. who was chewing on a piece a pizza they had ordered while waiting.

Lelouch turned his phone one and gave a smile as after it started up a rang came from it. "Show time."

He brought the phone to his ear to and started off his plan. "Hello sister."

"Lelouch, it good to hear from you. Hopefully school has went well?"

"Indeed it has been very… eventful as always. Zero has been quiet." Lelouch stated with a grin.

"Of course he has, he has a war to plan,,,

 **With Nunnally when Lelouch went to his room.**

Nunnally rolled her wheelchair past the desks in her class and found her seat, it looked as if she could see the desks but in reality she remembered the milliseconds it took for her to get from one turn to another, making it easy for her to navigate through the halls and classrooms.

She stopped and turned her chair around to the front of the class, grabbing her bag off the back of her motorized chair.

This was her favorite class in all of Ashfords Middle School division, Leadership class. Her once father thought that all Britannians should take a class of Leadership as they one day might have to lead the greatest empire in the world. While she disagreed with the reasoning for the class, she loved it as it was her way to feel empowered.

As she was crippled, she felt disheartened as she couldn't protect no one she had to be the one who always needed protecting and to be lead around. She felt that want all the time with her big brother. Lelouch was so kind and sweet to her, she knew he would do anything for her, even if that meant facing his own father.

She balled her hands into fists just thinking of it, she couldn't do that for him though. She wished she could just once help her brother as he always did her and it made her angry that she never will.

She took a deep breath and let a smile grace her lips as she remembered why she loved this class.

She was the top in the class in her leadership class as Lelouch was in his. To be fair she had learned some of this while as apart of the royal family, but she learned a lot from Professor Geiser as well. Nunnally was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a voice that made a really big smile cross on her face.

"Nunnally, how have you been?!" The female voice almost yelled as the girl sat next to her long time friend.

"I've been well, how about you Alice?" Nunnally said to her friend as she heard the chair of her friend come closer to her.

"I'm great! Had to help sis wash up so you know…"

"How is she?" Nunnally asked which gave Alice a wary look before fixing it quickly.

"Oh ahh… she's fine, little depressed, but you know how it is. Right Nunna?"

"Of course. If she ever wants to talk let me know." Nunnally said as she did know how it was. "It's rough."

Professor Geiser cleared his throat as the bell rang, wanting the attention of the class, not wanting the class to get distracted like normal.

After class Alice went side by side to Nunnally as they laughed together from a joke Alice had said about one of the girls in their class.

The pair walked outside and was going to go to the Student Council building before suddenly Alice stopped as she saw something that unnerved the girl. Before her and her friend was Nunnally's brother. He however wasn't the one who shocked the Middle School girl. it was the pair of girls who was with the young man. Right in front was the witch C.C. and a redhead who was covered in Geass runes which was fading as they went back into her skin.

She looked back down to her friend, a frightened look on her face, her best friend's brother was a partner with the Witch and a geass user.

"Nunnally… I gotta go, talk to you later." And she left, she had to think on what she needed to do.

 **Back with Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen**

Lelouch closed his flip phone, a pensive look on his face as he places it onto the table. As he leans back he slowly grew a smirk on his face thinking of the conversation he just had with his sister.

"Well that went way better than expected, I didn't have to fight her at all. She's fed up with Britannia as we are and wish to help in the way only she can."

"And what's that Warlock?" C.C. asked, getting up and walking over to him. She decided his lap looked pretty comfortable and sits on it, curling around him as Kallen looked on with a glare.

"War my dear Witch. It is time for the Black rebellion to start a new." Lelouch looked up and with a smile on his face. He had thought Cornelia would need some manipulation to go with what he wanted yet she had played right into his hands.

He looked over to the glaring Kallen. "My queen, do you remember what we planned for your frame?"

"Of course I do. Do you want me to start the preparations?" Kallen stood as her the geass logo formed into both her eyes.

"You know the answer already so I don't need to finish." He stated with a smirk. She smirked back a knowing look on her face.

"I'll get on it, if they ask where I am just tell them I got sick okay?"

"Will do, inform me when you're done."

"Yes my king." Kallen smirked back before giving him a wink and leaving, hips shaking when she walked out of the room, C.C. sliding her finger across his jaw line.

"Maybe we should celebrate?" C.C. questioned as she slid her hand into his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went down.

"Oh why are we celebrating witch." He pulled her up, grabbing her ass to bring her closer to him.

"Maybe because we are alone my warlock." She moaned as she felt his hands slide into her pants from behind.

"That is reason to celebrate then."

With Alice

Alice rushed back to the girls dorms, hurrying to get away from the sight she had just seen. She loved Nunnally both as a friend and a bit more and would do anything for that girl. She reminded her so much of her little sister it frightened Alice, but it was, in her mind another chance. Nunnally had been so sweet and innocent it had surprised her when she talked about wanting the power to lead others and protect her brother.

Man, she talked about him a lot. It was always "My brother Lelouch this.." or "Big brother promised that…" Alice thought she might have been a little too loving with the boy, but if he made Nunnally happy that's all that mattered well until now.

Lelouch was now keeping some pretty dangerous company with being with C.C. and that girl. She did recognize the red haired girl, but she had tons of the ruins covering her body, obviously a fighter. Very few knew of the geasses mainy forms and ruins is one of the more ancient ways.

Back in the day people that had a geass that were too powerful used ruins to let them control their power more easily or decrease and increase power of it. Other ruins how ever were just for gain.

From new abilities to increasing athletic abilities such as speed and endurance, ruins could do just about everything even block other geass. However they came with a heavy cost, they drained the body quickly of energy, so to have as main ruins on her as she did, she must be extremely powerful.

Also you need at least two code bearers to create each ruin as it needed power from two different code signatures. These together with the geass user could make such ruin.

V.V. was to arrogant to work with another code user unless it benefited him and he believed if the geass user got to powerful they could overthrow him and that wouldn't do so no one received ruins in the Geass Order. Well either that or he doesn't know of this ancient power.

Alice got to her room and unlocked the door, closing it quickly as she began to pace back and forth.

The question now is who is the second code user? She could go report this to Colonel Madd about this. It would be a easy way to try to find out as her whole squad could go and track this second code user down and try to capture them. Maybe the results of the DNA and cells of the new code user code bring out even more new abilities for the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion.

It would hurt Nunna though if she did as whoever it is would be both connected with her brother and C.C. and she couldn't do that to Nunnally. She refused to make that girl suffer anymore then she already had.

"Dammit!" The 15 year old special agent said, throwing herself into the bed as she decided she was going to nap on it and decide when she awoke.

 _What is Cornelia's and Lelouch's plan? What is Kallen going to do with her Knightmare? What will Alice do finding out about Lelouch hanging with C.C.?_

 **Oh my god guys it's been too long! I've been overwhelmed with work since I decided to take on two majors! I will try to get the next parts written soon so you guys won't have such a long wait next time. What did you guys think me adding character from other forms of Code Geass. If you don't know who Alice is, read Nightmare of Nunnally to find out it's great! Tell me what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review and I'll be back soon. Happy Valentine's Day. GODRAMM out.**


	21. Day of Last- Morning Kallen

**Hello everyone and Welcome to Code Geass: Day of Last, a Rebellion Reincarnated side story. The last day has arrived before beginning their new adventure five years ago. Watch as our character celebrate their last day only they can. With a farmhouse, egos, geass, and a few knightmares, they plan to leave with a bang.**

 **Hello everyone, this is a special side story featuring the characters from my fic Rebellion Reincarnated. This story is not required for my fic, but this is here for a side project to get my mind off of the main plot. This story will contained spoilers for Code Geass and my fic so if you do not want to be spoiled then don't read! Tell me how you enjoy it and inform me if you want more of this side project. Since I decided to add this to the main story each one of these will have a title for each short part. As this is Morning Kallen. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or say I own any characters from the Code Geass Series. Rights are owned by Madman Entertainment, Kaze, Bandai Entertainment, FUNimation and Sunrise Studios. All rights are owned by their owners and I don't claim any rights to what is this fanfiction unless it is original content. I claim the right to the plot used in this story, and disclaim any characters, plot points, and scenes that haven't been created by me. This disclaimers remains for the chapters after this one and the same disclaimer applies if more chapters are added.**

 **UNBETAED VERSION- I put a notice here as a warning do to my grammar being horrid and will keep this here until it had been betaed.**

 **Chapter One: Morning Kallen**

 **Three Years after the Zero Requiem**

Jeremiah walked around and down the patches of oranges he and Anya had been putting their heart and soul into these fruits. They had created one of the biggest orange farms in Japan and was considering expanding to more fruits such as apples and strawberries as they brought in large sums of money.

He walked until he got to his house, opening the door to get inside the cool air-conditioned area that he called home.

He strolled in and went to the kitchen, taking in everything around him as today was an extremely special, yet heartbreaking day. Today is the day that his majesty and friends would be leaving this world forever, never to return.

It had came to this finally and even though Jeremiah was extremely sad that they could take him with them, he knew that his highness would be able to go and bring back many to those who had past and it was that thought that settled the warrior's feelings. His highness would be happy and that is all that matters in the of Jeremiah.

He went into a kitchen and grabbed some canned soup from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl so that it could be heated. He loved noodles during his breaks in between shifts on the fields of work.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and spun around to meet the eyes of one Kallen Vi Britannia, wife of his majesty and one of the few that would be leaving his humble house today to fix the world. Her hair was long, red locks forming around the beautiful face that stared at him. Her hair hit the end of her back and was silky smooth, something that had been a growing factor with his queen. Just as her had, she had grown so much from the terrorist he had thought that day. Now she glowed with power and a order of respect, reminding him how Cornelia kept herself.

Her blue eyes were tinted with red, the geass symbol in both of them,as they had for over a year now. Kallen will was strong enough to control her geass, even with it being one which should have dominated her mind once evolving. Being similar to that of Bismarck's geass, Kallen could see into the future of those whom she had tagged with her geass which included herself as well.

Once moving to her right eye, Kallen had been faced with a extremely harsh battle. She could no longer control the visions and would have them without any warning.

She had been batting them for weeks, not knowing what was reality and what was a falsehood. For weeks she was lost in her own mind, facing the worst of what was to come in life.

Yet she battled back out of her own mind and her will overcame the visions that clouded her mind. She was able to subside the visions and truly concurred her geass.

Once to be the foolish terrorist who believed terrorism would cause freedom, now a strong woman that through all of her experiences had become stronger then ever thought possible.

She stared back at Jeremiah, a smile on her lips as she looked at the most loyal man she had ever seen.

"Good morning Jeremiah, the fields coming well?"

"Of course milady, sleep well?" He bowed as she smacked the back of his head lightly. She still was flustered when he bowed before her as if she was a god.

"Of course, if you considers Lelouch snoring as a sleeping well then sure." She laughed as she remembered the loud sound coming from her lover, C.C. and her giggling during the night as the man they loved was truly relaxed. This was the only time they could see him, no concern filling him as it did during his life.

"Would you be in a mood for a breakfast this morning Milady, Sayoko is currently in town getting all the preparations for tonight?"

"Yes please, that would be great, thanks Jeremiah." She smiled at the man as she went to sit down at the table before quickly turning around real quickly, forgetting something obviously. "Oh make a plate for the rest as well, this day need to be special."

"At once Milady." With that, Jeremiah began to fix the last breakfast he would ever have with his family.

Kallen sat down at the table and pulled the newspaper for today off of the charcoal black wood it sat on. To no surprise it was about the rise of Japan, the corrupt Government lead by her once friend Ohgi. It was believed that the Black Knights had been corrupted by the same organization that murdered Nunnally, but with her being out of the loop for so long she couldn't say. Anyways it didn't matter anymore, nothing HERE would matter.

She sat at the table,looking for anything interesting and of course nothing was there. Everything was controlled by the Japanese media here in Japan, so you would hear the same bullshit every day telling you that Britannians are the same as they were, blah, blah, blah.

She rolled her eyes, she had lost hope for this world as it let their racism flow and even in peace, it brought the same hate as it once had. She missed Ashford, her friends, the feeling of fighting for what you believed in, the rush of victory.

Nowadays, while they had recovered her Guren and had been modifying it with new tech when they weren't trying to find a way to the new paradox.

As time travel was impossible, the second best thing was a world similar to theirs. It was a world where only a few differences had been made and it was 5 years behind the current world. It was thanks to C's world they had found it, yet the trouble was getting to it. Thankfully, they had found their answer about a year ago and had been working on the plan since.

Jeremiah brought over a cup of coffee and she smiled. While preferring energy drinks, she enjoyed the strong bitter tastes the mocha cappuccino delivered and thanked the knight as he continued the breakfast.

Finally a few minutes later, a yawn was heard at the entrance to the kitchen, making Kallen look up to see the pink red tinted eyes of Anya Alstreim staring at her with a tired look in them. The petite girl smiled as she too sat down at the table after letting Jeremiah know she was up.

He had brought her over a glass of orange juice and went back to his cooking, the knight back to the cooking he had been doing.

"Morning Kallen, looks like you guys didn't have too much fun last night." Anya said plainly with humor in her eye.

"Umm… no. We kept it to one room this time." Kallen said back to her, her relationship with Anya a tricky one. The girl liked Lelouch, but only as a protector way. She had been extremely thankful once she had gotten all of her memories back and had been close to Lelouch ever since. She had helped with the Zero Requiem and now was helping with the plan to go back.

"I don't get how you can fuck more then in just one room, I mean how much do you need really." Anya's response was blunt and quite straight forward, her geass filled eyes stared into Kallen's, making the redhead blush.

"Well Lelouch likes to get adventurous and likes to try new things, sometimes in new places." Kallen was burning as she remembered the things they had done and tried with Lelouch at the wheel. C.C. and she were always the guinea pigs for his stuff.

"The last time you guys tried one of those 'new things out' you ran out of the room, hands behind you holding a candle with a ball gag in your mouth and yo…" Kallen had heard enough as she grabbed the woman's and muffled the rest of her words, not wanting Jeremiah hearing all of this, speaking of Jeremiah.

Kallen looked at the man in question, he look as if he had no clue of what they were talking about as he was still cooking… good.

She let go of the pinkette girl who smirked at her when she did so.

"You don't need to demonstrate for me what you did that night, you guys interrupted my reading." Anya brought a fake scowl to her face as she she realized that not everyone was up. "Where's the others?"

"C.C. and Lelouch are still asleep, I have no clue on the rest, oh and Sayoko is shopping, I guess for tonight. Where's Lalia?"

"Taking a shower." Was the simple reply as the girl in front of Kallen focused again on her orange juices, taking a sip as she grabbed her book and began to read where she had left off.

Kallen didn't understand the fascination Anya had with fiction novels, especially with this magic stuff. Come on, while yes it could be possible with geass to do amazing things, there's no way the stuff written in those books could ever happen. She would have assumed that she would have gone to non-fiction after not having memories, everyone is different she guessed.

She was talking about the same person who had been one of the biggest threats known in the Knights of the Round. The same girl who held the only lost on Suzaku's record.

Anya had faced him after he had challenged her into combat. He was climbed in rank after coming back from the EU and was destroying the round members who stood in his way. Well until Anya had crushed him in a match for her Knight of Six title. At the time he hadn't known of her reputation in the Round. While silent and to herself, Anya was only second best to Bismarck in skill and strategy. She however didn't advance higher do to the lack of care she had. After claiming the sixth spot, she had just waited until someone challenged her. Unfortunately for Suzaku, he hadn't known this until her had been pulled out of his Lancelot.

She laughed at the idea of seeing a shocked Suaku, being pulled out of a broken knightmare, all bloody with his live command failing him in the battle.

She looked back at the girl who owned all of the respect in the world from Kallen. They had became close too since her arrival to the farm about a year ago as she had the rest that lived here. It had became one big family and Kallen would miss it after the day was up.

She looked up to the sound of heels clicking got her attention to look for the sound's owner. A young, but stunning girl walked into the room. Her eyes rested on Anya's as the said girl stood and gave a kiss to the new arrival. They stayed locked together for a little bit until the pulled away, needing breathe and only that reason Kallen guessed.

This girl was stunning, long blond pigtails flowed on both side of her head, the rest being short except the bangs that seemingly formed around her face, some getting in front of the features that hid underneath. She had blue eyes that had the slightest hint of purple in them, her eyes being cat like in a sense.

She wore a white tank top with a red corset over top of the shirt, displaying her curves nicely to everyone. On her neck was a lacy black tie, beautiful worn around her small neck. She had belt bands that wrapped around both arms, black and red with a silver buckle. Past her waist was a extremely short black mini skirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. on her right thigh was another band, but this one held a holster for a knife that was sheeved with it. Thigh high socks were next, completely covering her toned legs in black with red knee high boots to follow.

She smirked down at the redhead staring at her which didn't impress Kallen too much.

"Morning Katlen, did you have a good nap kitty?" What was with these two and their goddamn teasing today.

"Don't call me that Laila!" Kallen growled through clenched teeth which made the pair laugh at her reaction.

"Oh relax halfie, I won't be able to mess with you for a while, at least I have my fun now, right?" The girl name Laila said and while it pissed Kallen off with the name calling, she calmed down and relaxed, not really wanting to make the woman that angry, the last time wasn't fun.

"So what are you two planning today?" Kallen asked the pair, who now sat together, Laila's chair super close to her mates.

"We have some last minute planning to do. As do you three. We need to have our plans ready before we leave, unless you want this shit to happen again." Laila's teasing voice was now serious as she pointed to the paper Kallen had been reading.

"Indeed, Lelouch said we would meet up with you two once we were done with our planning before Sayoko's dinner.

"Please tell me Lelouch is… Oh thanks Jeremiah." She had been distracted when said man had came over to her and handed her a cup of tea, unsweetened just as she liked it. He nodded and continued on with what she was saying. "I hope Lelouch is helping her, I rather not have Sayoko die due to her pushing herself over a meal, I know how sad she is.

"Yeah, I'll see if he is, I plan on helping her too since it is the last time we will see her as we know her today."

"I'm going to miss her, she is so nice." Anya spoke up and Lalia shook her head in agreement,obviously they both carried for the maid and unlike Kallen, will not be able to see her once they go to the new universe as they will be to far away.

"I'm sure she disappointed too." That was the understatement of the year. She wanted to go too, but the amount of people needed to be a small few, he wanted to take her, but it might risk how well this goes , not knowing if the amount of people mattered or not.

"If disappointed means absolutely crushed then sure, we'll say that." The unknown voice stated as both C.C. and Lelouch walked in, arm and arm as they always was now. Separating those two immortals was impossible and to think Kallen is also apart of that. The statement obviously came from C.C. as Lelouch started.

"While it is hard for me to see Sayoko so hurt, she is not alone and Jeremiah knows how valued she is, right Orange?"

"Yes Milord, Sayoko is safe with me. Once you are gone, she will be okay once more."

"Good to hear, is breakfast almost done?"

"Yes, just finished the eggs now, please sit Milord."

Jeremiah pulled a seat out for his lord waited for everyone to be seated before grabbing the pans and placing them onto the table. Eggs, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, french toast, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy filled their noses as the began to fill their plates with food and began to dig in, with laughs and stories filling the air.

 **A/N And there you have it? How did you enjoy it? While as I said this is not required to understand my version of the Code Geass universe, but gets new idea planted in anyone's head that wanted to read this. If you are wanting more from this day then please leave a review and tell me the good, the bad and the ugly. Hope you guys enjoyed and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! GODRAMM out.**


	22. Act Five: Part One

Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated

Not-Betaed Version!

Act Five: Part One

 _My brother was a fool and what he did was despicable. I live to to vanish the sins of my family to make a better world, even if that means getting my hand dirtied with blood to do it then so be it._

 _Our world will be a better world and the word Britannia will go down in history as the name that saved the world._

Ohgi and the other Black Knights were resting at their mobile hide out, waiting from orders from Zero. A day few days since the SAZ disaster and yet they had heard nothing from their masked leader.

Kallen had notified them to watch the news just in case something happened do to the fact that she hadn't hear from Zero either. Her voice had the team reeling as she sounded concerned and a bit frightened, which made ever be on edge a bit. If their ace was worried then there is something to be worried about.

Tamaki thankful was out drinking and wouldn't be back for a few hours. The fact he was gone for a few minutes was a prayer answered, but a few hours… they must have miracles made for them.

Tohdoh flipped through the channels of the Britannian channels until he got to the news and stopped it seeing it going on breaking news.

What they said shocked everyone including Tohdoh of Miracles.

TV Segment.

"Now this is the BNN Breaking News" A deep voice said, showing the logo of the Britannian News Network before switching over to a older Britannian man in front a image of Pendragon.

"The breaking news here from BNN is were awaiting the arrival of Princess, General and Viceroy of Area 11 Cornelia Li Britannia to speak soon. We are told she is going to do it within a few minutes and her address will be about National Security for the 11th area of the Empire. Now I'm going to bring in my colleague Hiroko Kuniya from Area 11."

A middle age Japanese woman with short black hair appeared in from the left side of the older Britannian man.

"Now Kuniya, it is very unusual for the Viceroy to call a sudden address like this one."

"This is a extraordinary development I must say Alvin. I have covered news from Tokyo long before it had joined the Holy Britannian Empire and for the Viceroy to make a address this suddenly is quite astonishing even after the events of the SAZ." The japanese woman said back to the older man. "I am told that it is a national security issue and and it is a issue about the Black Knights. It is critically important I hear and hopefully can bring back the order within Area 11. Now this will not be her highness's night or one of her officers, but the Viceroy herself. She will be in front of the government bureau here in Area 11. I have my own suspicions on what it may be, but unless will be giving the info the sources are telling us here at BCC. One thing for sure is that it is a Nation Security matter within Area 11 and it involves the terrorist faction known as the Black Knights."

"Thank you Kuniya, three BCC sources are reporting from the bureau in to say that terrorist leader Zero has been captured by Cornelia's Glaston Knights. I repeat Leader of the terrorist faction the Black Knights Zero has been captured by the Glaston Knights and that is what the Viceroy plans on telling the people of Area 11. Zero is the architect behind the uprising of Eleven terrorism in Area 11, Any minute, any second now her highness will be coming to the front of the bureau we're told, take a look here at this image of the podium in the front lawn of the Tokyo Government Bureau." As it switched over to the camera, you could see Cornelia strolling to the podium, a smirk plastered onto her face. "And now to tell us officially that Zero had been captured is Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia."

"Can you hear me Black Knights? Listen and listen closely. I am Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia, Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. Beginning exactly at the 19th hour I will kill your leader right in this very spot!" A picture of the terrorist leader in chains was placed on the screen, his body banged up and suit torn with his mask still in tact. The feed switched back to the princess. "For his treasons against the Empire and for killing my brother Clovis La Britannia, Zero will be executed here by my hands. Black Knights, if you wish to stop me I will crush you like the insects you are. Not only that, Million's of Eleven blood will be on your hands. Now decide, be a bunch of cowards and watch your leader die or face me and die.."

The television was turned off as the remote was thrown, scrapping it as it went to the ground by Tohdoh. his face red with anger at the jam they were in. "Damn you Cornelia!" He yelled, finally losing his cool.

"What can we do…" Ohgi said, his eyes wide from shock.

"We need to kill those damn Brits!" Chiba yelled in anger.

"Calm your mind Chiba." The wise Senba told his younger counterpart. His eyebrows narrowed as he put a hand onto his chin. "Urabe, what is your thoughts on this."

"I believe it is a trap. That doesn't matter in my opinion though. Zero is something special and we should save him no matter what, even if it means dying for Japan." Urabe said with a determined look on his face, however Asahina didn't side with his partner.

"Wait a minute Urabe, now yes he helped us save Tohdoh. Besides that he was done nothing for us. Why should we save him. We are perfectly able to lead this army. With him gone the Four Holy Swords can be strong force with the Black Knights."

"I owe that man my life. Asahina, you are mistaken with her beliefs. We nor I could lead this group to the victories such as Zero. He has done things for not only us, but for the Japanese people we never thought possible. The way he defeated Cornelia at the Battle of Mt. Fuji, using the earth to create a landside to destroy the enemy forces was incredible. Would you have thought of that while a battle you just jumped into?" He looked at his fellow Black Knights, anger still boiling in his eyes.

"I will not settle for leaving our leader to die by that witch. I refuse to let my honor be destroyed by a over woman trying to destroy my way of life. What time is it Ohgi."

Ohgi looked over at the watch he had on his wrist to check the time. "It's 3 o'clock right now."

"We have four hours to get the Black Knights together and create a plan. Get all the the central Black Knights members that aren't here and make sure they get here by four. We will strategize from there." Tohdoh stated as he then walked out of the room, leaving his fellow Black Knights behind.

Ohgi watched the stand in leader leave the room. Kallen had been right… Zero had been captured and now was going to die unless they saved him. Cornelia was forcing their hand in this case if they wanted to free Japan, they needed Zero. He was the person who gave all their troops hope and without him the movement might fall apart.

Kallen was their strongest fighter, so in his opinion she should be the first one he should notify of this emergency plan.

He grabbed his cell and walked out of mobile base and punched in the number to their ace.

Some Unknown Warehouse.

Kallen walked around her Guren Mk II, sweat dripping down her face as she finished the modifications she had been working on a few days now. Lelouch had told her how to do it with the help of Llyod and Cecile back on the orange farm. Cecile knew went through the files Rakshata had created of the original Guren Mk II and had taught her the entire system and mechanical system of the old machine.

Llyod had showed her the new weapons they had been working on before the 'Death' of the Demon Emperor. With their help, they had recreated her old machine and figured out how to add to the existing system to upgrade it to a powerhouse. The problem? She had to do all the upgrades in a few days. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she looked at her work.

It was now more connected to her more than ever now however. At first glance it wouldn't look different, but looks can be deceiving.

In the background she saw the news report of Cornelia challenging to Black Knights to save Zero and shook her head as she knew they would try and save the man.

She started to polish her machine to make it shine as he felt a buzz in her right pocket. She pulled the device out and saw that it was Ohgi and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to really to him, but sacrifices had to be made for the better of humanity.

"Hello Ohgi?" She put a worried tone into her voice.

"Kallen did you see the news?" Ohgi was panicked and that made her grin slightly.

"No I haven't, I'm currently taking my Guren out for a spin. Why, what's wrong?" Kallen questioned as she did know exactly what happened.

"Cornelia has Zero… She plans on executing him a 7… we need you back at base right now. We are going to plan our strategy."

"Be right there Ohgi." Kallen ended the call and let a smirk grace her face and dialed a new number and hit the call button, putting the phone to her ear.

The phone rang twice before a innocent feminine voice answered her. "Hello?"

"It's Kallen, the plan starts in four hours."

 _What is this plan Kallen is talking about? Who did she call at the end? How will the Black Knights free Zero and how did he get caught?_

A/N And there you have it. I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger ending so be excited for the next part in the act five. Please R&R and I'll catch you guys in the next one. GODRAMM out.

P.S. WE PAST 50,000 WORDS NOW HOORAY!


	23. Act Five: Part Two

Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated

Not-Betaed Version!

Act Five: Part Two

Four Hours Before Zero's Execution

Schneizel sat in his chair of his airship Avalon as he sipped on his tea while he watched the news. He had his fingers in about everything, but what interested him intensely was Area 11.

The japanese people were extremely interesting with how prideful they were and how determined they were to free their country no matter what. While primitive it was still heroic in a sense.

Zero was an anomaly to him however. Clovis was nothing so defeating him was nothing really, but Cornelia however was another issue.

Cornelia was a smart, bloodthirsty General who wins on the battlefield was only beaten by his own. So for Zero to beat her in the way he did it was quite a remarkable thing.

Schneizel turned to face his monitor and looked at the map of Area 11. A majority of it was covered in black while a little part which included Tokyo was covered in blue. Black stood for the area of Area 11 who are known Black Knight supporters.

Cornelia has lost ground fast and only as a few moves left with real no way out.

He pulled out his cell and dialed his knight hidden within the Black Knights.

"Yes Milord?" A female voice came through his phone which made a smile grace his face.

"Yes Kar, any news to report?"

"Indeed actually. Zero has been captured and I just called back for a meeting." The woman named Kar said as Schneizel hummed in surprise.

'"Now this is indeed intriguing, I never considered Cornelia to be able to do that how curious. Go to the meeting and then report back with what the plans. Understood?"

"Yes my lord!" He clicked the phone shut as he looked back at the map in front of him.

"Curious indeed."

With Cornelia moments after the announcement.

Cornelia walked with a purpose back into her private quarters, heels clicking against the floor as she walked. Euphemia's announcement of leaving the royal family had came out yesterday and now she had to find a Sub Viceroy.

With her plan, the Black Knights only had one option, face her and die. They can not survive without the help of her brother, so if he 'died' so would the Black Knights, at least for now. It is very possible that they could rally DO to the death of Zero, but without his guidance they would be squashed.

The plan was almost perfect in her eyes. She could crush the terrorist and establish order back in Area 11. The only thing that worried her was Lelouch himself. He hadn't told her much at all of his part in the plan. He only told her that everything would be fine and he will do his part. Cornelia didn't like not knowing so him keeping information from her pissed her off.

Cornelia got to her door and opened it, seeing the man in question sitting right there, talking to the green haired girl called C.C. She sat with a pizza in her lap with a smile on her face as the two chatted.

As they heard the door open, they turned to see who was opening the door until they say the 27 year old beauty walk in.

"Well done Cornelia, now it is their move and they only got two options." Lelouch stated as his sister sat down. Cornelia was going to respond, but got cut off by C.C.

"True, but we don't know how they will react under Tohdoh's leadership." C.C. said back to him making him rub his chin.

"I never faced someone like Tohdoh, this will be quite interesting." Lelouch said looking back at Cornelia. "Do you trust me to run this mission?"

"Even though I don't like knowing what's going on, I do trust you." Cornelia grew a agitated tone in her voice. She wished he trust her more a bit more than he did.

"The Black Knights believe I got captured when I got shot, that leaves no reason to be worried about who I am. C.C. Have Q-1 reminded of the plan before seven to be sure."

"Don't worry Warlock, I with inform Queeny." C.C. said before sliding the pizza box off her. "What about the others?"

"Inform them too if it is save. Can't risk anything just yet so play it safe."

"Do I wanna ask what this is about?" Cornelia asked, the look of irritation growing.

"Don't threat Cornelia, all will become clear in due time."

"It better Lelouch." Cornelia said with a pissed tone dripping through. She got up quickly and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process as C.C. laughed at Lelouch.

"Oh you made her mad! Gonna get it now." C.C. pipped in.

"Oh shut up Witch."

Three Hours Before The Death Of Zero - Black Knights HQ

Kallen strolled into the main room of the Black Knights HQ, just getting off the phone with C.C. She walked in wearing her usual Black Knight uniform with a backpack on her back. She had thrown her knightmare suit in the pack and ran to the meeting room. She opened the door and saw the Full main core of the Black Knights. Ohgi, Tohdoh, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Chiba, Asahina, Senba, Urabe, Diethard, Rakshata, Neha and finally Kagesaki sitting around the table.

Ohgi looked up and smiled as he saw his long dead friend's sister walk in and stood up. "Kallen good, glad you made it back. How's the Guren holding up."

"Fine, so what we know about Zero?" Kallen said, looking at Tohdoh.

"Not much, we know after the old guy shot at Euphemia Li Britannia Zero had jumped in front of her and got shot. Euphemia called up Avalon airship and loaded Zero onto it. After that it is speculation. I would say from there Cornelia must have taken over from there." Kallen had known this, if the Black Knights didn't know more than this, they might not even make it.

"Yeah, she took my best bud!" Tamaki yelled out, a tear in his eyes. Kallen rolled her eyes, the man annoyed her to death and no matter how hard she tried to ignore the man, his constant talking really pissed her off.

"We also know that he is at the Bureau and will be killed at seven unless we do something about it." Urabe stated to shut up the idiotic man thank god. Looked at the man that had died next to her and sighed, when Lelouch had disappeared, Urabe had been a good friend to her and had helped C.C. and her through the process of finding Lelouch.

"Do we really need Zero?" Chiba asked which brought whispers from everyone. Diethard took big exception to this. 'Piss off Chiba' Thought Kallen as she glared at the Japanese woman.

"Zero is the only reason why we're here. Without Zero we wouldn't be at this point to fight against Britannia." Neha stood up and agreed with him.

"I am with the Brit, without Zero, we couldn't fight against Cornelia nor Britannia. I believe we risk it."

"Agreed, without Zero I wouldn't have anyone to test my creations on." Rakshata which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Alright, everyone in favor of saving our leader, no matter the cost raise your hand." Tohdoh stated.

Eleven out of the thirteen raised their hands to which Tohdoh nodded. "Good, now how are we going to save Zero?"

"It's obvious, we surprise attack them." Kallen stated which got everyone's attention to her. "We know Cornelia is expecting us, this was her trap. So let her believe we don't show and then surprise her and snag Zero."

"How do you expect us to surprise the Goddess of Victory?" Ohgi asked with a raised his eyebrow.

"I can answer that." Tohdoh piped up as Kallen grinned, everything was going fine. Tohdoh explain the plan in full detail and it was no surprise that it was excellent as Lelouch had predicted. It was the guerilla warfare style Tohdoh had made famous in his win against Britannia. Kallen respected Tohdoh and had no ill will against the man. He was the only one however. All the living members of the Black Knights that were living during the betrayal was dead to her. They had done the one thing that is never forgivable, betrayal.

You never betrayed the ones you cared for and ever since the Black Knights had betrayed Lelouch Kallen hated them. Tohdoh had his own reasons Kallen had found out, but all the others were just followers of Ohgi.

Tohdoh had hated himself after he figured out the truth during the execution and Kallen and him had became good friends. When all of the Black Knights ignored her, he had been there to talk to. He also became a great sparring partner do to his high level of skill in a knightmare and in hand to hand combat. Kallen hoped that one day, she wouldn't have to kill the man she respected.

"Oh, I see you started without me?" A childish voice came through the doorway and Kallen groaned. "Hopefully you are going to go save my future husband correct?"

"Miss. Sumeragi! What are you doing here?!" Ohgi asked in shock. which made the young girl laugh.

"Please call me Kaguya, as for why I'm here, I wanted to let you know the Six Houses of Kyoto fully support this revolution and Zero and wish to help at all costs."

"Well then. No time to waste! Everyone get their units and head out. It's time to take Japan back!" Tohdoh yelled as the television came on, tons of Japanese yelling to free Zero.

 _What will the Black Knights do to fight against Britannia and Cornelia? What will Lelouch do and what his he not telling Cornelia? Who is Kar?_


	24. Act Five: Part Three

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Not-Betaed Version!**

 **Act Five: Part Three**

 **Two Hours Before The Execution of Zero - Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

Lord Guildford looked on stunned as he watched areas on Area 11 turn to red. Each territory lost meant the Black Knights were gaining more and more ground. When his princess had challenge the Black Knights to come save Zero, he was suspecting a head on Assault, meeting face to face at the border of Tokyo.

The map illustrated the impossible, in just one hour the Black Knights not only had taken over taken over half the settlement, but was gaining ground and fast.

"Sir, They just took Nagoya, are you sure we shouldn't help with reinforcements?" One of the men said around the table as Nagoya turned from blue to red. In truth he wanted to, he hated this. Why shouldn't innocent Britannians die for this Zero. He how ever was loyal to one woman and that is Cornelia.

"We have our orders, Princess Cornelia wishes for the Tokyo settlement to be the Spearhead. We must stand guard."

"Lord Guildford, we have been able to keep it off the news, but insurrections are happening all over the map!" Another man stated which made Guildford grunt in annoyance, if they take any more settlements it would be hard not to be able to stop the media from tracking the Black Knight's progression.

"Yes, the Black Knights are the largest of the groups and are the main force pressing this attack. The Black Knights seem to be absorbing the masses." A lieutenant said to the others which made Guildford a bit worried. Never had a group of rebels had so many people rally at once.

"Our sources tell us they are heading straight to the Tokyo Settlement. If this is true, by the time they get to us we will be completely on our own."

"With so many Honorary Britannians turning on us, our enemy could number within the tens of thousands!" This wasn't good news to Guildford's ears. While this was a problem he had full faith that his princess had a plan of action.

"Lord Guildford..!" One of the men were saying before getting cut off by Lord Guildford.

"Forget it, Without her highness's word, we can not move." It was straight and to the point.

"But Sir, The Viceroy has not been answering our hails every since the broadcast. We also can't confirm General Daltons where abouts." Guildford narrowed his eyes as he began to think. They must think of something if they want to live past this day.

Two Hours Before The Execution of Zero - Black Knights G1

"Everyone in Toyama squad is at your disposal." A voice said over the radio.

"Roger that any word on the weaponry?" Another voice asked back to the other.

"Some explosives, but that's all from Gokayama, but we don't have enough vehicles. Can any of us ride with you?"

"Sorry, the best we can offer you is frank trains. Is that okay?" The voices on the radio said as the old resistance fighters look out of the back of the stolen G1 they had obtained. They looked out and saw the following G1 and the war torn Japan they were slowly getting back. Their dreams had came to this moment and as more and more factions willingly joined with the Black Knights, the better their chances were of actually being able to defeat Cornelia.

"Looks like the groups from Yamanashi has joined up with us." Tamaki said in a excited tone, but more serious than he had ever been.

"Yeah and the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai faction too." Minami piped in, arms crossed as he looked out of the scenery in front of him.

"Our numbers are growing by the minute." Yoshida said which made everyone smile. Well everyone besides Kallen.

She was trying to ignore everyone thinking of when she had gotten her geass back when Lelouch had told them of their plans to travel to another time. The thought of not time traveling, but going to another time was mind blowing to her and at the time all she wanted to know what was going to happen within her future.

"As long as we save Zero that's all I care about."She said dejectedly, letting her hair get in her face as she frowned.

"Don't worry Kallen! We will save my best bud! Don't worry." Tamaki said to Kallen, patting her on the back to make his point. Kallen looks at him and lets a small smile grace her lips.

"Thanks Tamaki." She said as she stood up and walked back in the G1.

 **Two Hours Before The Execution of Zero - Cornelia's Private Room**

Lelouch watched the report as his plan began. The Black Knights did exactly as he wanted and started taking areas in the hope of gaining enough forces to beat Britannia when in reality they could never when because he controlled this game.

As the Black Knights gained forces, the bigger their numbers would be. That being said they would also have soldiers they had never worked with before wit them and chemistry will not be at its maximum if they hadn't gain those soldiers.

With him not running this operation he was interested to see how they would handle the fortress of the Tokyo Settlement. It is honestly a powerhouse and would make most strategist whimper in fear.

Tohdoh wasn't a normal strategist however and with all the pieces he had, Lelouch had hopes that he could do it only Tohdoh could.

"I'm impressed, your plan so far has gone according to plan." C.C. piped in as she walked in wearing the torn up Zero costume.

"No matter how this begins, we aren't even close to our conclusion." Lelouch said as he felt C.C. sit in front of him, legs crossed.

"Indeed as we continue this war, we mustn't wait begin our rebellion. As you once said, you must commit evil to destroy evil"

"That's why we must start back here, in Area 11." Lelouch grabbed C.C. hands and brought them to him, holding them tight.

"Yes, we will destroy this world and make it a new." C.C. said putting her forehead on his, their code shining as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Lelouch brought his arms around C.C. waist, bring the green haired woman closer to him as they deepened their kiss. Finally after a moment they pulled apart, smiles on each others faces as they stared into each other eyes.

C.C. stood as she began her way out of the door, Zero mask in her right hand.

"I will get a hold of Cornelia, remember what happened last time." C.C. told Lelouch who nodded back at her.

"Yes, her fate will not be at stake by that man." With that C.C. slid on the helmet and walked out with the mic on, manipulating her voice to sound like Lelouch.

Lelouch grabbed his phone and dialed a number before putting his phone to his ear. "Suzaku, I need you to watch over Nunnally, bring her back to the Bureau with Euphemia."

"Are you asking me not to fight?" He heard Suzaku asked.

"I am. Nunnally and Euphemia need your protection. Don't worry, they will be safe at the Bureau."

"As her knight it is my duty to protect her highness, you will call if I am needed?"

"Of course, I don't believe you will be though. I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Lelouch smirked as closed his phone. Fixing one of the many problems his original plan had. War had an effect on people.

One mistake he made was underestimating the power of the Black Knights during the Battle of Mt. Fugi, this time that wouldn't happen.

 **With Cornelia**

Cornelia got off the phone with C.C. and went to the meeting place where she was meeting the woman. She was going to record the the last call to the Black Knights, challenging their honor and pride once more to insure the battle literally for control of Arra 11.

The fact she was putting their fate into Lelouch's hand was rare. If Cornelia hadn't trusted his skill from his time being Zero, he wouldn't have any say on what happened today. That being said she trust him with her life as not only as her sibling, but has a great strategist.

Cornelia walked out of the bureau and saw the place where 'Zero' would be. The guards that brought Zero to her were geassed so no one would know what was actually going on here today.

She waited until those guards brought a struggling Zero to her, a site a few days ago only dreamed of, but here and now it was nothing more than a show, bait for the real prize. and that was the Black Knights.

She looked over at the man holding the camera and yelled over to him. "Hey, on my command, start broadcasting this!" She waited for the shaking man to nod before counting down.

"3… 2… 1… NOW."

 _What will Cornelia say to the Black Knights and what will she do to Zero? How did Kallen get her Geass? What is Lelouch's trick up his sleeve? How will the Black Knights conquer the Tokyo Settlement._

 **A/N Please R/R and leave your feedback. GODRAMM out.**


	25. Act Five: Part Four

**Welcome back to Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated. A story unlike any others before, watched friends turn on eachother, countries split in two and family kill each other in hate and betrayal. Watch as Lelouch Vi Britannia becomes Zero once more and fights the world for one goal, to make this world a peaceful space, or will he? With the memories of his past, what will Lelouch do this time, will he do as he once did and fight for the freedom of Japan and the world. Or will he try and change Britannia like Suzaku once thought was possible. Find out here in Code Geass: Rebellion Reincarnated**

 **Not-Betaed Version!**

 **Act Five: Part Four**

 **One Hour Before The Execution of Zero - Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

"Black Knights, heed my final warning. If you proceed any farther, I will have no choice, but to slaughter you all as terrorist against the empire. Zero will die for his crimes against the empire. If you wish to join him then face me. Or run like the cowards you are!"

She looked at the bloody Zero and then looked back at the camera, hatred rolling through her eyes. "You have one hour."

Cornelia unsheathed her sword and stuck it into the ground hard making dust fly into the ground as the camera turned off, cutting the feed off.

She wiped around to see one of her men running towards her, face in panic as he stopped in front of the Viceroy.

"Your highness, it's the…!"

"Calm down, what's wrong?" She said with authority, calming the man in front of her.

"Right… your highness, the Black Knights just took Yokohama and Mito."

"Alright, what is their ETA to Tokyo?" She wasn't that sure on how long it would be due to the fact she hadn't been in Area 11 to long.

"30 minutes your highness." He said to her and made her frown, If she wanted to be ready, they better get started. "Get Zero and take him back to my chambers, if the Elevens want him, they will have to find him."

Getting Zero off of the battlefield was the most important plan. The Black Knights had a visual of where Zero was and she could use that knowledge to her advantage. They will over rely on the fact of the surroundings around Zero, they want think of where he actually is. Which will be nowhere.

She walked past Zero who was getting unchained and walked past door after door, making her way to the command center of the Tokyo Bureau. It was time to end the Black Knights.

 **One Hour before the Execution of Zero - Ashford Academy**

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunnally and Sayoko sat in the student council room watching and listening to the news of the Black Knights running through Area 11. The news talked about them getting farther and the deterioration of the ghetto security within the eleven living areas. It also warned civilians that it would be dangerous outside and to stay in their homes.

Nunnally had a frown on her face as she heard what was going on, the thought of her sister losing her life disturbing her to no end and here, she could do nothing about it. She listened as she heard of the Black Knights getting closer to the school and Tokyo.

If they took over the school, without Zero innocent lives would be lost.

Nunnally heard Shirley gasp then a slight scream as bang happened next to her, the girl hitting the ground obviously in pain. She two also felt a pain and squealed, the tugging on her mind making her grab her head quickly.

Shirley felt a sharp pain in her head as she got lightheaded. She felt as if someone was pulling back and forth on her mind, her eyes ringed red as she curled into a ball. She wanted for this pain to stop… needed it to stop. She scratched at her head as she felt the pain continue.

Shirley heard Nunnally cry out and looked up to the wheelchair pron girl as another quick hit of pain made her shut her eyes again. This was easily the worst pain she had ever felt, her eyes shooting open as the red rings flicked on then off. She NEEDED for this pain to stop.

Sayoko went to go look at Lady Nunnally before she had a shot of pain pull at her head. As it was not very severe she thought it off, but it came back with more of a punch. She continued on however and ran over to Lady Nunnally and bent down to the girl.

"Mistress Nunnally, what is a matter?" She asked in a panic, her own headache continuing as she looked at the hurting, blind, and crippled girl with a disturbed look.

"My eyes… they are burning… make it stop… Please Sayoko!" Nunnally felt the pressure and could barely think as she spoke to the Japanese maid.

"Let me take a look." She ignored her own pain as she grabbed a eyelid with her thumb and one with her index finger and pulled it open, and was horrified to what she saw. The young girl's eyes had a worrying red ring around them, which is what she believed to be the cause of the pain.

She let go and just looked at the poor girl as she felt a wave of nausea hit her as she went to one knee her head really beginning before the pain went away all of the sudden, replace with something that confused her deeply.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sayoko wash washing some clothing when she heard the door open and say her master standing in front of her. She smiled, yet was confused on why he was back at his living quarters this early.

"Excuse me Master Lelouch, but why are back so early?" She hadn't expect him back for another three hours so this was a bit of a surprise.

"Oh, we had a accident and a drink got all over a girl's clothing, so I came back her so she could wear some of mine." Her master had said back to her which made her smile. Out of all of the Britannians she had met, he was always so kind to others.

"Well that's nice of you Master." She gave him a smile as she grabbed out the rest of the clothing from the clothing hamper when she heard him speak again.

"Oh Sayoko, can you look at my shirt, I think I got something on it." She looked up at her master before falling into a trance, the symbol in his left eye commanding all of her attention as she heard him speak once more. "At 15:24, I want you to call the ladies restroom here in the Student Council building and play this recording into the microphone. Listen and when the recording ends, end the call and forget that that and this conversation ever happened."

"Yes your highness."

 **Current time - 48 minutes Before the Execution of Zero - Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

Guildford and the other lieutenants watched on as each and every one of their outer barriers whipped away like nothing. Tohdoh was bringing it and bringing it hard. Guildford watch on as everyone else began to freak out about how they kept getting closer and closer.

"They just broke the Shinagawa line as well!" One yelled out which made the knight grimacing, the idea of them getting so frightened so easily angered him. He was going to say something before another annoying voice piped in.

"Maybe the homeland could help us." He had to say. Cowards didn't believe in their own men.

"They would never make it in time." The man two seats away said which made the other and more of a coward.

"Maybe we should evacuate this area right away." The blond coward said before a voice yelled out. A voice Guildford had made him grin a grin of victory.

"Don't panic!" The voice of his princess roared over the room. The sound of surprise and shock came over the room as everyone looked up to the Viceroy of Area 11.

"Princess Cornelia." He said with a bit of shock, the fact she came had surprised him a tad. She was wearing a new uniform which was real reason for his shocked tone.

She stood in a elegant white and gold suit purple trim, very similar to her old one but with the buttons in the middle. She wore a black version of her pants, but now she had a belt on it was a purple color and white trim. In the middle of it stood a white and black eye with a red pupil. She still had on her same boots, gloves cape with her sword now attached to her new belt.

Her hair was long and straight with a braid in the middle, a few of her bangs falling into her face. She was the picture of perfection and beauty.

"I put the Glaston Knights on standby. Put all of our forces on the inner perimeter of Tokyo. We can end this little interruption and stomp the Black Knights into the dust. Kill them and victory will be ours.

 **Same time - Black Knights G1**

"You know what we must do, save Zero and we can free Japan! You have your orders. Be ready to FIGHT! LONG LIVE JAPAN." Tohdoh yelled taking a shot before slamming the glass down to the ground.

 _How will Cornelia handle the Black Knights? What happened to Nunnally, Sayoko and Shirley? How is Lelouch and C.C. involved in this?_

 **A/N I plan on doing concept arts for all characters who are getting costume changes. So far I only have a few done, but once everyone is finished I will post a link to them on my page. Please R/R and leave your feedback. GODRAMM out.**


	26. Act Five: Part Five

**Act Five: Part Five**

 **UNBETAED VERSION**

 **48 minutes Before the Execution of Zero - Ashford Academy**

Suzaku ran his way up the stairs in the Student Council building, up to get Nunnally as Lelouch had asked him to do.

Lelouch… He was Zero this whole time. It stung to Suzaku that what he had believed was his best friend had ignore the fact to tell him. After the time they had been friends, when they had each other's backs. He would have thought the Lelouch would have trusted him a bit more.

But even after the lies, Lelouch still had his back. Zero had saved him from being killed by the purists and to pull all the blame to him. Suzaku still didn't understand why or even if Lelouch killed Clovis, yet he had took the blame to make him a household name. And that he did.

Zero this and Zero that, he had put the name Zero into everyone's televisions and burned it into the brain's of millions. Just like Lelouch wanted.

Then the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel Incident. The JLF had taken over a hotel full of innocent Britannians. Some being his friends for school and secretly his own princess had been in there. He didn't believe the official reports that Josui Kusakabe had committed seppuku and his men suicide after realizing what they were doing was terrible. No Lelouch had something to do with it.

While Zero had done horrible things, everything had a reason on why each thing was done. He saw that now.

Suzaku got to the room and found Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunnally and Sayoko watching the television, the news of the invading Black Knights spreading across the news. Suzaku walked forward until he notice Shirley crying.

"Shirley, everything will be okay, I promise." Suzaku said the the orangette before walking closer and putting a hand on her shoulder. When he did he thought he had heard her say something, but couldn't hear it. "Sorry what was that?"

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes red from tears as she spoke again. "Where is Lelouch…?" She asked still softly which startled him.

"Why, do you not know where he…"

"Where is Lelouch, where is Zero…?" She questioned, firmness in her voice.

 **40 minutes Before the Execution of Zero - Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

C.C. opened the private quarters of Cornelia Li Britannia and looked at Lelouch who was undressing from his normally clothing. "Oh if I knew we were going to have some fun I would have came faster." She said with a smirk

"Not right now, we all have a role to play very soon, Cornelia has hers, The Black Knights have theirs, and I have mine."

"And myself?" C.C. asked, starting to undue the Zero suit that she was currently wearing. Lelouch stared at her before getting into a large box that held dark black bags. He throw one of the bags at her which she easily caught.

"You know your role my witch, don't act like a insignificant imbecile. You are far too clever for that. There is your new uniform by the way, make sure it fits."

She peaked inside of the bag and smiled, knowing exactly what it was. "Oh if it doesn't.?" She gave a teasing wink which Lelouch shrugged at.

"Then you would have to go naked and that is unacceptable. Only Kallen and I are allowed to see that." Lelouch took off his pants and grabbed the last bag in the hefty box. "Now, it's time to shake up the pot."

 **Same time - Black Knights G1**

Kallen stepped out of the G1 and walked up to her Guren, not being seen by anyone. She looked at the frame as if it was a old friend, because to her it was just that. Battle after battle it had came back with her always changing as she had. Now though might be the last time she really got to look at this frame again.

She hit the button to open the hatch and the cable dropped down to her so she could climb in. She zipped up to the top and got into the motorcycle like seat which she enjoyed. As a kid, she had grown up on a dirt bike, driving it around with Naoto, having the time of their young lives.

After the war had ended and had met back up with Lelouch she explored that love again and found out she was a skilled motorcycle driver as well.

The feel of the seat, it made her feel as if she was free as she passed by things at high speeds whether it be on a motorcycle or a knightmare. And for that reason she would always keep this style of seat, it was a way to stay closer to Naoto to her.

She got in the seat and plugged in her key, the hatch behind her closing her in. they system booted up and the Guren MK- II came to life and she couldn't help, but smile. She turned on her come and channelled into the G1's frequency.

"Kallen ready to go?" Ohgi's face appeared on her screen, but she didn't send a feedback.

"Let's do this, they won't know what the hell hit them." Kallen stated with authority back to him.

"Kallen, your video feed is down, is it broken?" Ohgi asked, worried if that was then something else of the Guren's could be too and there was no way they could get Zero back without Kallen, her Guren Unit was the only one that could stand up to the Lancelot even though she has never defeated it.

"It's defective, I must have hit the wire when doing some repairs. Right now isn't the time for little worries like that, what are my orders?" She asked, biting her tongue from growling at the man.

"Right, The Zero Squad, you and myself are going to do the first assault for Zero, our goal is to go in unnoticed and to find Zero. We believe he is being held at the front of the bureau."

"Why are you going Ohgi, it could be risky?" Kallen was amazed of how bold this was.

"Tohdoh is staying to lead the Four Holy Swords and I am the next best pilot then." Ohgi said dejectedly obviously not liking the idea of going out to the front lines.

"Well suit up, we are leaving soon." Kallen said firmly before ending the call. 'Hipiciticle bastard.'

 **35 minutes Before the Execution of Zero - Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

Lelouch walked down the hallway as he watched time go by, C.C. was on his left shoulder, a murderous look on her face. C.C. She was determined as Lelouch was to make everything right, and here would be the starting point. Everything was going according to their plan as it should.

Those rats would get what they deserved a long time ago. It was funny to her, they had came back to fix the wrongs of their past and save the lives of those who had died, yet here she was just thinking about killing those bastards.

She hated a very few people in the world, Charles was one of them, Marianne was another, The Nun who she had trusted, but no one pasted those who would die at her hands today.

"As a result of this, our hands will be stained with blood once more." Lelouch stated to her, not even turning his head to look at the green haired woman next to him.

"Yes, and I welcome it this time my Warlock." She said, a dark look forming in her golden irises, a look of a demon.

 **In Cornelia's Gloucester**

Cornelia watched her feed as they set the border around the innermost part of the Tokyo settlement, staying away from the outermost sector as Lelouch had specified. What he had plan was a mystery, but she trusted him and his decisions. The fire in his eyes showed how real this is to him.

He hates the Emperor as she does so their goals are similar. He is a strong, charismatic leader that can make some of the foolish terrorist, a strong force to be reckoned with. She did not know how far reaching his hand was, but one thing was for certain. Lelouch would be one hell of a ally.

"Cornelia, can you read me?" She heard her brother's voice coming over her private com which she grabbed.

"Yes Lelouch, what is it?"

"I'm almost there, if your team sends you info of a group of Black Knights sneaking into the Tokyo Settlement, let them go by." This confused her and she stated as much.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He chuckled and made her relax a tad, he laugh was calming to her for some reason.

"I have a plan." She hated not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Which is Lelouch?"

"Let's just say I'm a flare for the dramatics." He ended the transmission and she sighed in frustration. He made this trust thing very grinding.

She focus back on the screen in front of her and sure enough she spotted a unit with it's IFF still on. She wondered without Lelouch if the Black Knights were competent enough to even get past a roman candle. Probably not, but still.

"Princess, we have spotted a group of Black Knights coming into the settlement, what do you want us to do?" Guildford asked his princess which made her smile,he was always on it.

"Leave them, once they try to find Zero the will made a example of."

"Yes your highness." He responded before ending his transmission. 'Lelouch you better have a plan.' She curses to herself.

 **With Ohgi, Kallen, and the Zero Squad**

Ohgi drove his was past all the Britannian buildings, not wanting to get noticed by the Royal Forces. They had gotten past the Outer part of the Settlement easily and was heading to the Inner part where the Bureau and Zero was. Once Zero was back they would be able to fight the Britannians head on.

Once the got close they would alert the Black Knights and have them begin the assault so the Black Knights could draw away the attention from those who were going to go save Zero.

Tohdoh would begin the assault and the war for independence would begin and once they won Japan would be freed once more. It was their dream, to once again be called Japanese by the public eye.

"How close are we?" One of the Zero Squad member asked which was answered by their leader Kallen.

"Only 30 seconds till the battle begins, one minute til we reach the Bureau." Was he calm answer.

They swung past more buildings and finally reached the halfway point and which meant it was time to strike. "Tohdoh, this is Ohgi, it's time to execute plan Hozon Zero!"

"Right."

He raced as fast as he could, the fast the retrieved Zero, the faster Japan could begin a new.

 **The Front of the Tokyo Settlement Bureau**

A camera turned as a man walked out to the front of the building. It trained on his frame as he strode to the spot Cornelia had stood. The man was a tall skinny man with pure black hair and violet eyes.

He wore a black cape that flowed all the way to the ground where it split into four different tails, the inside of it a dark red. His jacket was a black that had a tall white collar on the inside. On the shoulders were gold pads with thread hanging from them and the jacket was held together by two golden clasps and some rope of the same color. the shirt very similar to the Knights of the Round shirt, the key difference was a pronounced black and red eye that was outlined in gold in the middle. The pants were similar to the pants Zero wore only black and gold. Finally was a stunning black and gold belt with the same eye on the left and right side. int the middle sat a golden king piece.

He looked like power with a smirk on his face, his posture nothing but confidence.

The camera panned down to his hands where the Zero helmet was, blood across the purple glass. The camera turned quickly as seven knightmare frames before the man, surrounding him from any escape. These were Black Knight frames as the infamous Guren MKII was with them. One of them came forward and pointed his rifle at the black hair man.

"Freeze right there, who are you and where is Zero?!" Ohgi yelled over his loud speaker. The man however laughed at him.

"Who am I? My name.. my name is Lelouch… Lelouch Vi Britannia, and Zero is dead.. LIKE YOU! KALLEN NOW!"

 _What is going on?_

 **A/N And there is Act Five in total. Now we begin the fun part. Lelouch's design is based mainly on his Julius Kingsley look in Akito The Exiled. I just gave you the biggest twist to date and like I said at the beginning, this story will be like no other Code Geass story. Now I have a question for you all. Would you like the Acts coming out at one time in one big chapter or do you like the shortened parts? If I get enough on the longer parts I will repost each act as one big piece for you all to enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. GODRAMM out.**


	27. Author's Note

I have a poll up of how long you guys want each chapter. If you wish for the Acts not to be split into parts and be together as they should be then choose that one and I'll edit the story to be done in a longer format. I will get rid of the opening at the beginning accept in the very first one and will make some chapter changes so it is refreshing to read once more with some difference. Nothing drastic that would change the overall.

If you want me to keep it in its current format then vote for the smaller chapters. This will mean some faster updates as it would be five separate uploads instead of the giant one.

The poll will be taken down after act six is finished. So that leaves plenty of time to vote and please do.

In addition to this if you notice this story is rated M for mature and this will be coming in the next Act as people will be dying and it will be brutal. Also lemons will be coming, but not any time soon as I don't feel it is right and it will have meaning.

The main pairing so far is Lelouch C.C. and Kallen. This is because they have the most chemistry to me from the anime. Others will join in in due time, but it will be slow.


	28. Act Six: Part One

Act Six: Part One

UNBETAED VERSION

 _Oh this is so fun! Not only is my Lancelot working perfectly as predicted, but I get get to design a brand new knightmare for the former devicer of that dreadful Guren. That doesn't include that I can finish my work on the Gawain now too._

 _Unfortunately I have to share this with Cecile too, it hurts having to share my toys. And that woman's cooking…_

Kallen drove her Guren behind Ohgi's frame as he drove closer to the bureau. They had passed the halfway and had sent out her signal out once they had done so. After everything they had gone through it was this moment right here that would begin what they had planned on so long ago.

She let herself drift off into space as she activated her geass. She saw the outcome she wanted and let go coming back to following Ohgi.

She had asked for the power after meeting back up with Lelouch, wanting to know if anyone close to her would die again so she could try to prevent it.

Original her plan was going to talk to C.C. about giving her the ability to do such a thing, but to her shock C.C. had denied her in her tracks. Flat out refusing to grant her the wish to save lives.

Flashback

"Wait, what you say?" Kallen asked startled as she thought C.C. wouldn't have cared to give her geass, but she had been told no.

"You heard me, I said no." C.C. stated in a tone that told Kallen she cared less about what the redheaded won't at this time.

"But why not, what's the harm?" Kallen was confused and didn't know why the immortal had refused her.

"You want geass for a selfish reason. You are scared of someone dying and it hurting you. I don't give geass to selfish people anymore." C.C. said bluntly, giving the redhead a cold look.

"What about Lelouch then! He just wanted geass so he could revenge the death of his mother! How is that different you hypocritical witch?!" Now Kallen was pissed off. How dare this witch tell her that she was selfish when she used people to die.

"Lelouch wanted it for his sister, to create a world for his sister that she could live in without worrying about getting caught up in the brutal world around her even if that meant his death. How is that selfish? You want geass to protect yourself." C.C. was right. Lelouch goal was to make sure Nunnally was happy and safe. Even willing to die for that fact in front of millions. Lelouch hadn't known if he was immortal or not, so when Zero put that sword through him it meant his end at that moment.

"You're right…" Kallen whispered softly which made the witch now the one confused and shocked at what she had heard.

"Excuse me?" C.C. questioned the woman in front of her who just shooked her head.

"You're right C.C. I'm sorry bothered you." The dejected girl said with her head down to the ground. C.C. looked at the girl and frowned, a sad expression coming over her face as she understood the intention of Kallen and why she had wanted the geass in the first place. She walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and brought her chin up with a finger.

"I apologize as well. I hadn't meant to be so harsh, but with what has happened in the past few days it has been rough for all of us. I will grant you the power request under one circumstance."

"Anything…" Kallen looked into the golden eyes of the immortal witch who smiled slightly. C.C. had just gave Kallen hope once more.

"My request is you be Lelouch's sword. Fight besides him in every battle he faces. Follow any order he requests and make him happy again. He is broken and needs to be repaired and I can only do so much. So my request is for you to stand with him and me and help us achieve his goals. Accept this and you will have the power you seek, the power you desire. Do you accept the terms of this contract?" C.C. asked the woman in front of her, the former red bombshell who had lost so much.

"I accept, I will stand by Lelouch until the day I die. I swear." Kallen said confidently, already willing to do that before the immortal had asked her to.

"I'm going to hold you to that." C.C. came forward and wrapped her arms around Kallen's slender neck before giving her a deep kiss.

Kallen's world became a mixture of pictures and space, her floating through it all as scene after scene played in her mind. Lelouch defeating the Emperor. a room full of worshiping women with geass symbols on their heads. Then tons of copies of the Earth flew passed her all the same as the words of the contract was said in her mind. As she had just done, once C.C. had finished she spoke the words that would seal her fate.

"I accept the terms of this contract!"

Flashback End

After receiving her geass, Kallen decided to study up on geass and it past. It was a history that was as long as time itself. She spent weeks and months progressing her knowledge in the art of geass.

She found out something that not even C.C. had thought possible. Geass Ruins gives geass bears absolute power beyond just the normal. For her loyalty she wanted to make herself the most powerful weapon in the world. And she succeeded, though Anya held up her own in combat against Kallen.

The red haired beauty let her hair down and fall to her shoulders and swept her bangs letting the hang in her face slightly as the two longer bangs still hung down framing her face as they always had. 'Better now on with the plan.'

She followed Ohgi till the saw the Bureau right in front of them. She grinned as she saw Lelouch walk out, the Zero helmet in his hands. He wore his Britannian outfit as expected and couldn't wait to stand by him once more. However Ohgi had another plan and pointed his gun at her prince and she started to foam at the mouth.

"How dare he point that filthy gun at him. He will burn for that." She stated for sure as she listened in on what Ohgi was saying.

"Freeze right there, who are you and where is Zero?!" Ohgi yelled over his loud speaker. Lelouch however didn't even flinch. Instead he started to grin. Shortly Lelouch was laughing his insane laugh that Kallen loved and wanted to hear every chance she could

"Who am I? My name.. my name is Lelouch… Lelouch Vi Britannia, and Zero is dead.. LIKE YOU!" Time slowed down as Kallen realized that now would be the time she got the chance to get her revenge. Revenge for the man in front of her for trying to kill the man she loved. The man that had exiled her from the Black Knights. The hypocrite that married that filthy Villetta Nu, who by the way was next on her shit list. It was time to get a bit selfish. "KALLEN NOW!"

Kallen felt the rush of blood those two words brought to her, the power those words held. It began now.

Kallen put her game face on and pronounced to the world through her com. "Yes your highness!" She rushed at Ohgi with her Guren, pushing some of her Zero squad out of the way. He was startled and didn't know what to do and Kallen knew this.

She shot out her right hand and had the claw snag Ohgi's cockpit from his Burai, letting the blades cut deep into the metal of the Japanese frame.

"KALLEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ohgi yelled in panic as he was trapped in his knightmare. Why was she doing this?

"You threatened my prince… and for that. You… will… DIE!" Kallen yelled turning her radiant wave surger onto full blast, the red microwave radiation bursted out from the silver claw, the energy distorting the metal. The frame turned a reddish color at it folded in on itself, warping in ways never seen. It was as if all the anger Kallen had for the man was sent out in a wave of molten hot death.

Ohgi watched on as the cockpit he sat in gained in heat, the metal turning red besides him as he looked on, his life flashing before his eyes.

He thought back to his old teaching career, teaching the young Japanese what dangers there was in the world. He looked back at Shinjuku where they had fought with Zero for the first time. To the time he started to have feelings for a woman who cared for him.

"Chigusa, live on…" He yelled in pain until the frame exploded,leaving nothing, but a flaming mess of where Ohgi once was.

Kallen turned around and struck out to one of the Zero Squad with a slash harken, taking out the head of the machine as she tossed fork knife at another frame, disabling one arm before rushing over to the same frame and hoisting it into the air with her clawed hand. She felt something and spun out of the way of a shot from someone's Wrist-Mounted Quad Missile Launcher before tossing the one armed Knightmare she held at the unit who had just tried to kill her.

She ignore all the noise she received from the Black Knights and looked at the five frames she used to command. She jumped at one of them, shooting her harken at the arm again that held the assault rifle before grabbing the unit and cranking up the radiant wave surger once more and throwing the unit to the side as it exploded, the pilot ejecting before they would have died.

The last undamaged unit rushed her with their elbow-mounted tonfa out. She flipped over the frame easily and grabbed the unit from behind and burning it to a crisp.

She hit a button on her console and her left thigh opened up to reveal a rifle hidden within it. It slide into her hand and fired it to the two frames that collapsed from her throwing the the burai at the other one. A red hadron blast beam came from it and roasted the two frames alive.

They both exploded as she turned around to the frame she had beheaded. She slowly pointed her gun at it and fired it. The frame shook as the beam went right through it, the person inside not seeing a thing of what was going to happen to it. It burst into flames before exploding in front of her.

Kallen took a deep breath as she turned her Guren around and had it kneel before Lelouch, just as a Knight would.

"All clear your majesty." She said with a submissive tone in her voice.

"Good work, now then…"

 _How will everyone react to what happened? How will they handle to the death of Ohgi? Who is loyal to who?_

A/N and there is the first part to Act Six. Tell me what you thought of it and please tell me if you like the first fight scene. Don't forget to review and submit in the poll for either Acts without parts or Acts with parts. GODRAMM out


End file.
